Bluegoo2's 100 Oneshot Challenge
by Kirani56
Summary: The title's really self explanatory. Never wrote a oneshot before, so no flames!
1. Remember 01

**This chapter has been re-edited due my grammar mistakes**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #1: Remember**_

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Jack, Maddie**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital, puzzled. My first instinct was to panic, since waking up in a hospital wasn't exactly the greatest feeling to feel when you just wake up, but the heart rate of my chest began to slow down gradually. I closed my eyes briefly as I began to recall what just happened.

It had something to do with my old buddy Jack turning on his new invention called the Fenton Portal before everything went black. I'm almost positive that he made that portal to make a bridge between ghosts from and humans. Him and his superstitions...  
Oh right. Now I remember. He turned on the portal while I was still examining it.

"Idiot." I grumbled. Jack could be like that when he wasn't thinking. This wasn't the first time I've been injured in an accident which was entirely _his_ fault.

I tried to rise, but extreme pain came upon my face, almost like a hand full of thorns pushing on it. I was curious to see why my face was hurting, but I'd probably hurt more to touch it anyway, so I helplessly stare at the ceiling.  
"Ah, so you're finally awake, Mr. Masters." a voice said next to my head. I swiveled around to see a doctor beside my bed, checking his clipboard.  
"What happened to me?" I asked him, which was really difficult to say since my face felt like it was getting stabbed every second.  
"Well," the doctor began. "It seems that you were flung across the room during an experiment, breaking a few bones and ribs. You were lucky your friend was strong to lift you and rush you to the hospital. Thanks to him, you're in good condition so far."

Jack took me here? Hmm. I guess I could thank him for that later.  
"Excuse me, doctor," I asked, raising a hand to get his attention off the clipboard. "Can you please explain what you put my face? It's very painful."

Without saying a word, he held up a mirror that was placed nearby where I was laid.  
"I think you better see for yourself."  
…

…

My face…had the most horrible case of acne I've ever seen. In disgust, I threw the hand held mirror across the room, smacking the wall and shattering into a million pieces. The heck with thanking Jack!  
"Hey V-man!" the familiar voice exclaimed as he walked into the room. Still too weak to even sit up, I glared at him menacingly. Though he saw my expression, he didn't notice, like the guy he was. The doctor left the room and Jack came to the side of my bed.  
"Hey," he began, in a tone I've never heard him say in before. "I'm…really sorry for everything, man. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but I got excited, you know."

He gave me one of his goofy grins as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was his signature gesture.  
"Its fine, Jack." I assured. Curse me and my forgiving heart. "I've had worse than this in back in high school, remember?"  
We were trying to teach Maddie how to throw a football at the time, since we pretty much had the whole school football field to ourselves. Jack and I were celebrating on how we made it on the football team, and Maddie just happened to tag along. After seeing Jack's demonstration, she attempted to chuck it…hitting me square in the forehead.

The action left my forehead bleeding for a bit and Maddie insisted that I go to the hospital. I really didn't mind, especially when she was finally ignoring Jack more than me. I've had a crush on her since grade school, so it was the best three hours of my life.  
"Vlad? Are you in here?" the real Maddie said from the doorway. The pain on my face did not stop me from turning my head in her direction.  
"Um, hi, Maddie," I stuttered. "I uh…"

What was I doing, blanking out in front of her? I hoped the I'm-in-a-hospital-bed excuse would cover up my hesitated speech. She pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back before I said anything more. My heart stopped then and there.  
"Here. I bought this at the store. I know it's a bit cheesy and all, but-"

"It's beautiful."

"I was my idea," Jack interrupted. I wanted to slap him so hard for doing so, but I let it slide.  
"Vlad, I'm sorry about Jack," she whispered as she bent down to my head for me to hear. I put a finger to my lips. She always had a habit of overreacting.  
"No need to apologize. It was an accident, correct?"

I picked up one of the flowers and handed it to her. She accepted it and smiled warmly.  
"Guess what, Vladdie?"

I sighed. "What is it, Jack?"

"Maddie and I are gonna get married!"

…

…

"WHAT?" I half-yelled. How long was _this_ planned?  
"Isn't wonderful, Vlad?" Maddie exclaimed with such happiness. "We decided to tell you sooner, but you were still unconscious when we visited a while ago. I hope this is was okay with you."

I gaped. How could Maddie pick _him_ over me? Did she not remember the times that we had in our childhood? Did she forget what I sacrificed for her just to notice me? How _dare_ that moron of a human get the woman that I've been dreaming to marry?  
"Well, I hope you get up and about soon, Vladster. We can't stay long. Got some planning for the future Fenton Portal, you know?"

* * *

After many months of physical therapy I was well enough to leave the hospital, but I was beyond enraged. Jack Fenton was going to pay for this. All this time, I had thought we were in this together. Why did it have to be _him_ to take Maddie away from me?

I started to walk towards my home after getting my bearings, but my foot never touched the ground.  
"What the-"  
I slipped, crashing on the sidewalk and looked back to where my foot was when I had tripped. A barely visible outline of my shoe was present, but other than that, the entire foot was gone. I was dumbstruck until my foot reappeared.  
What was _that?_ Could that possibly be a side effect from the accident?

Full of curiosity, I closed my eyes and imagined my presence disappearing from view. When I opened them again, I was filled with astonishment.

Invisibility? Like a ghost? So I somehow was able to acquire ghost powers from this accident?

Thoughts began to connect as a plan devised in my head. A grin escaped through my lips.  
"It looks like my revenge will come sooner than expected. Just remember this, Jack: I WILL REMEMBER THIS!"

* * *

_**-Posted January 14, 2011**_

**Poor Vlad...Jack takes everthing away from him...**


	2. Lies 02

**Yes, this story has been re-edited as well. I really hated the idea of angst in here (and also it sounded so cheesy), so here is a better made chapter for yah all!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #2: Lies**_

**Character(s): Maddie, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

It's a shameful thing to admit, but I can't deny the fact that I am a mother who knows nothing of her youngest child. I had known him for all his 14 years, yet I can't seem to get any closer him, no matter what tactic and act I use. The most he'll say after an, "I love you, honey." is a simple "Mmhmm."

It felt as though ever since the accident, Danny's became more distant to me. Could it be because he couldn't trust me as worthy parent to protect him? If Jack and I weren't so caught up in our failure, we would have at _least_ been able to prevent our son from having to end up in the hospital.

The memory of when I visited him in the hospital for the first time after the incident was faint, but it reached out from the corner of my mind several times. He had a serene look on his face when he was laid on that bed, but once he woke up, I expected him would instantly shout at Jack and me for being so careless.

He _did_ wake up days later, but he never said a word to us.

The doctor reassured me several times that my son was a fighter, and that he would be up and about in a few days. You wouldn't believe how long I was drowning in tears when I was able to see him act like himself again when we left the hospital.

…but school began to roll by and before I realized it, my little boy had already gone on with his life as if the accident had not affected him at all.

I honestly missed the times when we would share each other's problems. No longer do I see his warm smile to me when he comes home, and I know my motherly instincts don't lie when it tells me that my Danny boy is miserable.

Over the time he had been isolating himself from me, I was able to develop a list that stated the traits that had pestered me since the time. Perhaps this was the millionth time I've reviewed over them, but the five points were still sticking out to me.

"_He's failing his grades at school."_

Before his time in high school, I had known him well enough to would always come home with a smug expression, while proudly marching over to me with his grade in hand.

"Look, Mom!"

His habit of shoving the paper in front of my face while I was working was very cute in its own way. I'd always smile back and hug him, as if my approval was his motivation.

But as of now, I've now adapted to his attitude of slapping his paper on the kitchen counter with a "D+" and marching up stairs without a word. It was only a few months before that Danny had retaken the test his teacher gave him, and he was successfully able to get that grade to what he called a "solid A-".

With that said, it was incredibly easy to assume that he had the potential to keep those grades at a passing score, but the days that followed did not show that same progress. Very slowly, his intelligence began to make its way back down the drain.

Why would he hold back? The grade's he's getting are obviously distressing him somehow, so why won't he just do a retest like last time?

"_He comes home after the curfew."_

Danny comes home approximately thirty minutes late of the time that I give him. It's useless to ask him where he was, because it was either the "I was at Sam's house." excuse or the "I forgot."

Following him around his daily life would be a little over the edge to just find out what was bothering him. I've let him off the hook most of the time, but he's not showing any signs of coming home early anytime soon.

"_During the weekends, he's always in his bedroom."_

The house is almost always empty during the weekends, if you didn't count Jack and I working in the basement. Weekends should be used as an opportunity to sleep, or at least catch up on what you missed. That door in the hallway will always be locked.

I once saw a flash of blue from under the door, but when I knocked to see what he was doing, he didn't reply. I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope that he does not have anything dangerous in there.

"_He'll come home with cuts and bruises."_

I'm _completely _concerned on how he manages to keep getting them. I've tried to convince him to visit a doctor, but he always refuses any help that I give him.

I've already came to the conclusion of him getting into school fights, but it didn't seem likely. Danny's isn't that kind of person. He hates violence.

"_He can heal abnormally fast."_

Danny once broke his leg when we went on our vacation to our old beach house. Finding him against the wall with his leg bent at an awkward position was enough of a reason to call an ambulance to the stand. We scheduled him to come to the hospital the following day, whether he liked it or not. Jazz seemed to agree with Danny about not needing the doctor, but I didn't want to see my son in pain. When tomorrow came, the doctor examined his leg and said that it was fully healed.

"_He hides his interests in ghosts."_

If Jack could see our Danny snooping around in the basement in the Weapons Vault, he'd go ballistic about how Danny could grow up to be a ghost hunter. Danny denies his belief in the spectral creatures, but based on the number of times I saw him down there, I'm not sure anymore.

* * *

The front door swung open, revealing my exhausted son. He had dark circles under his eyes (which I hadn't noticed before) and his hair looked like a bird tried to attack him on his way home.

"Danny," I forced myself to say. I couldn't stand doing nothing anymore. "Can we come into the kitchen and have a little chat?"

Danny widened his eyes slightly at my command, but he blinked shook his head.

"Can't right now." He mumbled, pushing past me. "Homework."

Before he was able to reach the stairs, I grabbed him by the shoulder long enough for him to stop in the middle of walking.

"Honey, I really need you to talk to me-"

"I'm _fine, _Mom." he said to me sharply as he jerked his shoulder away from my grip. I flinched at the action. Suddenly, Danny turned his attention back to me as if he knew I was hurt.

"I said I'm just fine, Mom." He said with a smile to reassure me. "I don't want you to be upset."

There was something wrong about that smile. He looked happy, but…he also looked like he was dying inside. It was almost too easy to tell that he was lying.

He then brushed past me and stormed upstairs. I followed.

He went to his room and shut the door, but I didn't hear a click, which signified that the door was unlocked. I peeked into Danny's room. He didn't see me.

And he was talking to himself.

"Unbelievable." he sighed as he threw himself on his bed. "Note to self: Kill Skulker. That project took me a week to finish."

Who's this Skulker he's talking about?

"Technus is _really_ gonna to get it too. Short circuiting my hard drive like that…"

"And Walker's public appearances? Wonder what's gotten him so riled up?"

"Good thing I got there before Ember could strum a chord. I would have been a goner…"

I'd heard enough and came though the door. Danny sat up and jumped.

"Mom!"

"_Daniel James Fenton, I demand that you tell me what's going on in your life. You have the most complex mind a mother has to deal with_!"

There was a pause.

"How long were you standing behind the door?" he asked.

"Obviously not too long for me to keep my sanity." I replied as rubbed my temples. "We need a _long _talk."

Danny stared into space, as if wonder, for a few seconds before sighing.

"…Fine."

I widened my eyes at this. After many months of trying to read him, talking to him would be _this_ easy?

I _really_ must be a terrible mother. Danny made room for me on his bed for me to sit.

"I've been, let's say….stressed….about the responsibilities I have." He began as he looked up, probably trying to think of saying the right words at the right time.

"What kinds of responsibilities?"

"…I can't say."

"Hmm." I mumbled as I crossed my arms. He's holding back again.

"My life's been really…pressuring." He continued. "I feel like…like I'm living two different lives, you know Mom?"

I thought for a while. Two different lives?

"Perhaps we should start with those friends of yours."

"What?" Danny asked. "What's wrong with Sam and Tucker?"

"No, no. I mean the others you mentioned. Ember…Walker…"

"Oh…!" he said in realization. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion when he started laughing shakily. "Those aren't my friends. They're just...random people that I see everyday."

It took a few seconds before I laughed along with him.

"Is that what was bothering you? About if my life was crazy?" he inquired.

"Something like that." I said with a hint of embarrassment in my voice. "Are you sure that's all that was bothering _you?_"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and gave me a goofy grin. "Most of it, anyway."

…

…

…

He was lying, wasn't he?

* * *

_**-Posted on January 24, 2011**_

**Maddie's a good Mom...if she isn't hunting Danny down molecule by molecule.**


	3. Job 12

**Yay! Time to re-edit again!**

**...but I think I did a stinky "job" at it. Hahahaha! Get it? The challenge topic is "job" and-**

**~SILENCE~**

**...I'm so lame. Just go ahead and enjoy the story. :D**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #12: Job_**

**Character(s): Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Mr. Baxter, Mrs. Baxter**

* * *

"But _Dad_-!"

"No buts. You are getting a job and that's final!" Dad yelled back at me. I hung my head in defeat. Dad almost always wins these fights. I'd normally just scare off anyone who dared to say something to make me mad, but Dad was the exception.

Dang…why did Paulina have to spend _my _money on so many outfits? I'll never understand why the heck girls love shopping so much when everyone doesn't really care what their wearing. For about three months, she and her girl friends have been asking money from me when we go shopping on Saturdays. Because of her seriousness in fashion, I'm now officially seven-hundred and fifty dollars in debt from my Dad.

"Dash, honey!" Mom called. I face-palmed.

"_Mom!_ _I told you know to call me that!_"

"Listen to your mother, Dash." Dad called after. I sighed and came into the room Mom was calling me. Mom was sitting on the couch watching TV while Dad sat in another chair and forced himself to look into a newspaper to hide his anger. I still felt his gaze burning through the paper, but turned to Mom.

"I found a job that can get you enough money to pay your Dad back by the end of the week." She said unexcitedly.

"What's job did you find?" I huffed, half paying attention to her. "It better not involve me becoming a maid or anything."

She tore her eyes away from the television for the first time and stared at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Do you want me to lie?"

…

I widened my eyes. Does she expect me to _clean _other people's houses when don't even bother to clean their own?

"_No_ _way_ am I going on my knees scrubbing floors." I said as I backed off to the door. "Aren't there any other jobs available?"

Mom picked up a newspaper and scanned the pages.

"You wanna get out on the streets and dance while holding a sign?"

* * *

"HURRY UP DASH, YOU'LL BE LATE!"

"GAH!"

I jerked awake, with the toothbrush still in my mouth. I made a face and finished brushing. The wise guy who's forcing me to work this early will get a piece of me once I show up to clean his house.

Without a word, I later stepped into the car, buckled my seatbelt and stared directly at the window.

"So who am I working for?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Can't remember his name, but he called me up this morning."

I sighed a little louder than intended.

"Don't you start this with me, Dash." Dad said with a stern face, looking at me before turning his attention back to the road. "You're the one who owes _me_. Big time."

I didn't reply.

The car soon stopped and I went out. Since I refused to turn around and look at Dad, I focused my attention downward until I got up to the front steps. Once there, I trudged them and knocked on the door.

"…Dash?" a familiar voice sounded. I dared to glance up.

"Fen-turd." I snarled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"This _is_ my house, you know."

"I know that!" I barked before I rubbed my temples. "Don't tell me _you're_ the person I have to work for."

"Don't tell me _you're_ the maid that we hired."

I picked up the teenager by the scruff of his shirt.

"_What did you just say?_"

"All right, all right!" the boy panicked. "No need to get mad at your boss! I won't call you a maid or anything, but just put me down!"

I set him down again. Baby.

Fenton dusted himself and opened the door wider. "I suppose I should let you inside, shouldn't I?"

Dad honked the horn and I turned around once. He gave me one of those 'What the heck are you doing, you stupid son!' looks. Maybe playing nice will get Fenton to pay me faster…?

I continued inside. I'd only been in here once, and that was when Fenton's sister was studying with me.

_If she had just come to that party, then things would have been a whole lot easier with Fen-tina and I._

I nearly bumped into him as we stopped into the kitchen. I bit my tongue not to comment.

"You can start here." He said. I looked around the area.

It didn't seem _too_ bad to clean. There's a good possibility that I could get away with not doing anything at all and still get paid!

A wisp of breath came out of Fenton's mouth a look of fear stretch across his face. Strange…the air around the house seemed a little too warm to see your breath in.

"What's wrong with air conditioning in this house?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…I'll check upstairs." he said as he ran out.

"Wait! What about-!" I began, but he was already gone.

There was moment of silence.

One word crept into my mind: _Blackmail._

Grinning, I did a quick check in the living room and kitchen for anything I could use against him. Nothing came up.

Having no choice, I followed where he was headed. I scurried up the steps and made my way to the bedroom areas.

Fenton's yell scared the living daylights out of me.

"GET BACK HERE!"

There was a flash of blue under one of the doors. I approached it and knocked.

"Hey Fenton. You okay?"

"Dash! I…uh…don't come in here."

I ignored his warning and continued to jiggle the knob.

"Open up!"

Another voice was heard chuckling behind the door.

"Get out of here, Desiree!" Fenton hissed at the other voice. "I wish you'd just leave me alone the rest of the day!"

"_Why_ did you have to say 'wish'?" said a woman's voice with irritation. "Fine…so you have wished it, and so it shall be."  
Another flash of light came from under the door. The door instantly unlocked and Fenton stepped out, but shut the door quickly behind him. He looked as if he was just out of a fight.

"Who's in the room with you?" I asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"I wis- I mean, of course not!" he said hurriedly as he rushed to the stairs. "How about you start cleaning my room first? I'll pay you extra if you do."

_Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail…_

I internally fist pumped at his suggestion. I advanced to the room and…

His room was half destroyed. The bed was snapped in half, NASA stuff was scattered everywhere, and the only window in his room had been broken.

"FENTON!"

* * *

**_- Posted January 24, 2011_**

**Moral of this story: Spend your money wisely or you'll be out dancing in the streets holding a sign.**


	4. Thoughts 27

**Re-edited. Man I want to play Skyward Sword...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #27: Thoughts_**

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Paulina**

**Minor Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley**

* * *

I just finished the last sentence when I finally relaxed my shoulders. The essay I was typing for class was done, so I could just chill until the period was over. Bored, I glanced over to Tucker. Since he was sitting right next to me, I could already see that he hasn't even come close to the end of the page. He was, instead, wasting his time trying to sneak his PDA out when Lancer wasn't looking. Typical.

Danny sat on the other side of me, though I was amazed on how much harder he's working to get a good grade on this.

"Hey. Danny." I whispered. He didn't even glance at me and kept his eyes glued to the screen typing.

"What?" he responded.

"Did you actually…study?"

He stopped typing that instant and looked at me. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be typing now, would I?"

"I guess not. So you probably had a good night sleep then? No ghosts?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird, but its not like I'm complaining or anything. Last night was the best sleep I've had in months."

I left him to finish his essay. It wouldn't be too good of me to ruin his day by interrupting him.

My attention shifted to the Miss Prissy in the corner of the room. As I would expect, she had nothing on her screen typed, but it was a little _too_ obvious to know what she was doing.

And that was looking for online pictures of Danny Phantom.

"Oh, Invisobill!" Paulina's voice rang across the room, talking to the inanimate picture. "Fly me into the sunset with you…!"

I turned to Danny, expecting to see a reaction. It didn't seem like he heard her.

"And just when I thought today would go smoothly…" I said to myself. Paulina instantly shot her head in my direction as if she had the ears of a bat.

"What did you just say, loser?"

I walked up to her, since I had nothing better to do, until her face was right in front of mine.

"I hate to break it to you," I hissed. "But Danny would never fall for a dumb girl like _you._"

Paulina sneered. "And you're any better? I'm not even sure if Invisobill will fall for a witch like you either."

It's really annoying that she _still_ doesn't know that Danny's first name is "Danny" and not his stupid nicknames "Invisobill" or "Ghost Boy."

_Calm __down, __Manson,_ I said to myself. _Don__'__t __let __her __get __to __you._

"Don't tell me you _like_ him!" Paulina jeered. "Everyone knows that Invisobill will be my next boyfriend!"

"And what about Dash?"

"…He's fine with it." She huffed. "But since you've never _had_ a boyfriend…I might as well take Fenton along with me just to make you mad."

_That did it. _

"_You __know __what __I __think_?" I yelled, ignoring the stares I got from everyone. "_I __think __you__'__re __as __worse __as they __get __You __think __you__'__re __so __cute __and __nice, __but __you __really __are __just __stupid! __Sure, __you __can __get __guys __to __drool __over __you, __but __don__'__t __get __your __head __up __in __the __clouds! __Danny __is _mine."

She turned away from me.

"Like that'll happen!" she laughed. "I'll _always_ be a step ahead of you. Invisobill will be with me when it's all over."

She stormed away.

…

…

…

When only then had I realized my mistake and I covered my face to hide my blush. I could tell that Danny's jaw dropped. I'm such an idiot, saying my thoughts out loud that carelessly!

* * *

If Sam Manson had looked up, she would have heard Tucker's laugh of victory and the smile Danny had on his face.

* * *

_**-Posted on Jaunary 29, 2011**_

**I'm pretty sure everyone blows up like Sam once and a while, right?**


	5. Rules 28

**Re-edited. I got a load of homework I found in my backpack. Dang.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #28: Rules_**

**Character(s): Walker, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Wulf**

* * *

"I SAID TALK!"

I slapped the ghost child in the face. His head snapped sideways, but he turned back around, trying to act tough. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as his panting became heavier.

"Now…" I said, lifting his chin upwards to my face. "Let me ask you again: Where are those papers?"

Phantom crackled. "No matter how many times they call me clueless, I'm not stupid."

I kicked him this time in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but since the chains on his wrists kept him from falling, he just slumped forward. I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Why do you even _try _to get up?" I asked sternly. "I designed those chains to be human proof as well. They'll keep from doing anything unnecessary."

Why does he keep on fighting? He'll have to give in sooner or later.

"Isn't that obvious?" he snarled as he forced himself to his feet. We were about one centimeter from each other's face. We both narrowed our eyes.

"Hurt me all you want." He said. "I'm not talking."

Incompetent little brat.

"Fine then." I said sorrowfully, shrugging my shoulders. "You're not leaving until I say otherwise. It's in the rules, as you should be aware of."

Hopelessly, the Phantom sat back on the ground, closing his eyes. My mind was racing at the right kind of bribery I should use. The documents had to be retrieved immediately for me to sign them. Those bounty hunters had better be patient enough to wait for me to agree on that ransom.

"I'm not selling Wulf out to you guys…" Phantom muttered. "Even if it means I'll have to be here for a while."

I walked back slapped him again, his cheeks beginning to turn a deep shade of pink.

"That _criminal _should be punished for breaking the rules!" I shouted. "And what do you mean that you'll be here 'for a while'? I'll be sure you'll never see your family again…unless you can tell me where those papers are."

Phantom met my eyes.

"I know you too well, Walker." He replied with disgust. "Even if I _did _tell you where the papers were, you would still keep me cooped up in here."

"And how would you know that?"

"It's in the rules, right? Not to let the prisoners roam free around the Ghost Zone? I have eternity to pay off, remember?"

So he was actually listening? Thinking three steps ahead…he must have been playing chess with Vlad again.

"You know me better than you let on." I complimented. Phantom showed no signs of gratitude. The two of us fell silent.

"If you would let me," he said to me. "I'd like to call someone of mine. My attorney."

I took out my rule book and flipped through it. The kid had a right to call an attorney. Darn it.

"Here." I said to him as I handed him a phone. He took the it and dialed a number. The second he put the phone to his ear, I snatched it away. I held the phone in front of his face and put the volume on high to hear his message out loud. "You've got five minutes."

"Which is four more than I'll need." He said as he took a large breath.

"Walker has mi en lia malliberejo! Helpi-!" Phantom screamed into the phone. I instinctively grabbed his mouth with my bare hand and held it shut to keep him from making any more noise. Was that some sort of signal? _In Esperanto?_

Phantom bit and struggled to get the hand off of his mouth, but with no avail. I situated my body into a headlock position with Phantom.

"Let go of me, Walker!"  
"Never in a million years, Phantom."

"_We need back up, sir! Back up!_"

A mob of my guards burst into the small room.

"_What's going?"_ I demanded. One of the calmer soldiers stood up and reported.

"Sir! A black wolf appeared from our front gate and intruded the prison. We have recognized him as Criminal 58294 or by the name of 'Wulf', sir."

"Well don't just stand there! Capture him!" I commanded. Each saluted as they left the room. Just when the last soldier stepped foot out of the door, a wolf in neon green prisoner's clothes leaped through of the front door and barged into the room with startled yells coming from the hallway. Wulf instantly seized Phantom from my grip and sent me straight into the wall. Dazed, I was able to catch Wulf breaking off Phantom's shackles. He swung the boy over his back before dashing off.

"Block the exit!" I shouted into the hall. A waved of troopers came and closed the small opening. The remainder of group came storming inside to surround the perimeter. I snorted.

"Did you really think you could win that easy, Phantom?" I mocked. Surprisingly, he and Wulf laughed.

"Well, yeah." He exclaimed with innocence. "How else would I think this would work? Too bad for you, you broke your own rule for letting _me_ break the rules."

"Vi perdas denove, Walker! Vi volo neniam gajn kontraŭ ni." Wulf jeered.

And with that, Wulf created a portal with his claws and jumped in. I lunged after them, but the two of them were already gone. I felt my fists shake.

"_You'll pay for this, Phantom, you hear me_? _Another eternity added to your original punishment, you little rat! You broke the rules by messing with me_!"

* * *

**Esperanto Lesson:**

_- "Walker has mi en lia malliberejo! Helpi-!"_ = "Walker has me in his prison! Help!"

- _"Vi peredas denove, Walker! Vi volo neniam gajn kontraŭ ni."_ = "You lose again, Walker! You'll never win against us."

* * *

**-_Posted on February 3, 2011_**

**How can Danny learn how to speak Esperanto in three months? That's almost impossible for me!**


	6. Movies 33

**Re-edited. I'm enjoying the fact that I have no school tomorrow for TWO DAYS STRAIGHT! **

* * *

I immediately smacked into someone and fell.

"Watch it, Buddy!" I yelled, annoyed as I rubbed my aching bottom. The man gave me a confused look.

"Sorry, dude." He apologized as he held a hand to help me up. I accepted it greatly. "Are you another one of those guys in line too?"

"In line? For what?"

The teenager pointed at the long line of people that I failed to notice front of me. _That_ line.

"What's this all about?" I asked. He stood aside for me to see the poster that was blocked from my view. I gaped.

"Hey, guys! Come have a look at this!" I called. The two lovers stopped chatting and approached me.

"What is it, Tuck?" Sam questioned and I showed her. Danny stiffened at the poster and Sam widened her eyes.

_Premiering: The Past of the Ghost Boy: Danny Phantom_

"It says it's open tonight." I read on the captions. "What do you think? Is it worth seeing?"

"It's full of stuff that the media made up." Sam scoffed before her expression morphed into a more playful one. "But I'd be a good idea to see it, anyway." She laughed. I mentally fist pumped.

"Danny? What about you, bro?"

Danny was still looking at the poster, dumbfounded. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he said, dazed a little. "Well…I don't think we should see it."

My heart sank when he said those words. If Danny didn't want to see it, then would that mean that Sam would agree too? It was obvious that he didn't want to.

"And why not?" Sam demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Well…"

"Are you too embarrassed?"

"No…"

"Shy?"

"Not really."

"Afraid of people to know your secret?"

"…"

Danny flinched and Sam stopped her questions.

"Is that it?" she asked softly.

"How can I put this…?" Danny said to us thoughtfully. "What if what they show is true? What if they actually guessed my past _right_? What if they find out-!"

"C'mon, dude!" I exclaimed as I gently punched his shoulder. "What are the chances of that happening? This may be the _only_ time you'll get to see yourself on the big screen!"

"I…" Danny started.

"Please, Danny?" Sam begged. Danny took a look into her pleading eyes and sighed.

"Alright, fine." He admitted before turning to me. "But _you'll_ be the one paying for the snacks."

I almost commented about that, but I didn't argue. Since when have I seen Danny falling for Sam like that? Didn't want to ruin the moment, you know?

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since the three of us fell in the line. Sam was leaned up against the wall in complete boredom and Danny left the line to fight a ghost. I didn't mind much of his absence. With him being gone, I could stay on my PDA of as long as I want without a complaint about how much I stay on it.

I had only glanced up once to see how far we were from the front. Instead, a line of tents stood just next to the line.

"Danny's _truckload _of fans must've reserved tickets." I commented. Sam rolled his eyes, not surprised.

"I wonder if Paulina is in one of these?" she muttered, opening one of the tent flaps. Her action revealed a fat lady drooling all over her sleeping bag.

Sam and I looked at each other in disgust.

"Not a word to Danny about this?"

"Agreed."

* * *

After at _least_ an hour of waiting, we finally made it to the booth.

"Three tickets to see the Past of the Ghost Boy." I said into the speaker. The teenager looked annoyed with my request.

"Isn't it obvious that we're sold out?"

The rest of the people behind us in the line groaned heavily and dispersed.

"Why do these things _always_ happen to _me?_" I said to myself. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

Danny came from around the corner and came to the two of us still at the booth.

"Did you get tickets?" he asked. I sweat dropped.

"Did you catch the ghost you were after?"

Danny raised his eyebrows and looked away quickly. Guess not.

Before the three of us started to split up and head home, a small, but possible, idea formed in my head.

"Hey guys. I think I have an idea that can help us watch the movie."

Sam stopped and turned around. Danny's eyes were filled with worry, which later morphed into irritation.

"Tucker, I am _not_ going to steal _or_ overshadow anyone just to get tickets on some cheaply made movie." He grumbled.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I just want to know why you don't want to see this! I mean come on!"

"I kinda side with Tucker on this one, Danny," Sam agreed. "The two of us already noticed how you want to change the subject every time we bring up the movie."

Sam? Taking sides? _With me?_

Danny rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I'm more worried on _what they thought of_ as 'My Past'. What if it's accurate? _Too accurate?_"

"Danny, that happens every one and a million movies. Stop being a worry wart." Sam laughed. Is it me, or is Sam really anxious to see this movie? Danny crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright. We'll see this movie, but I'm telling you it's a waste of time."

I grinned. Now we're Seeing Eye to eye.

"Okay," I announced, clapping my hands together to get their attention. "So after the movie house closes, Danny and I will take the roll of film-"

"I'm not going to steal." Danny interrupted. "Period."

"Dude, we're going to return it in the morning." I said sharply back. Danny went quiet.

"As I was saying," I began again. "Danny will 'borrow' the film from the theater and take it to Sam's house. I'll disable the security cameras from the inside so that it will be less suspicious.

"Why can't I just go intangible and take it?" Danny asked. "I'd be quicker that way."

"That's true." I pointed out. "But it'd ruin your reputation as a hero if the video catches you. I'm just trying to save your skin, dude."

I turned to Sam.

"Sam, you…just set up the stuff or the movie." I suggested. "Make the popcorn extra butter."

Sam was about to protest, but shut her mouth again.

"Fine…" she said, halfheartedly. "But you better be at my place by one o'clock AM sharp."

"Cool." I shifted back to Danny. "Meet me here at midnight."

Danny sighed. "Why do I even try?"

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shut off my alarm and quickly got dressed. The clock read half past eleven, which gave me thirty minutes to get to the movie house. I snuck downstairs, grabbed my backpack that held my gadgets and headed for the theater.

When I arrived, Danny hadn't shown up yet. I didn't want to wait for him, since it usually took him forever when I call him on my cell phone.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked on the other line. Time for a little wake up call.

"Danny! There's a ghost at the theater!" I pretended to panic, but made sure that my voice didn't echo through the town. It _was_ empty after all.

"Ghost?" Danny shouted as he hung up. I counted the seconds before he arrived.

Three. Two. One.

"Where did you see it?" Danny, in ghost form, said, appearing next to me.

"Oh. There's no ghost, but you _did _promise to help me get that film." I reminded him. Danny's eyes changed from alarmed to half asleep.

"C'mon, Tucker!" he moaned. "You should have let me have at least five more minutes. It's not like I get enough sleep now a days!"

"Danny, we're keeping Sam waiting. Let's just finish this."

He pouted, which I took as a yes. He picked me up by the arms and phased us through the building. The two of us weaved around the halls, searching for the one labeled "Security".

Finally, he dropped me off in front of the room door.

"Give me a sec." Danny said as passed through the closed door. I waited patiently.

Suddenly, a security guard opened the door and my heart skipped a beat. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh…hi!" I said out of surprise. He still stared.

"I was just leaving." I squeaked as I gestured towards the door. Just as I sprinted for the door, the guard grabbed my shoulder as I was turning around and I yelped.

"Kidding! It's just me!" Danny exclaimed from inside of the guard. "Luckily, this guy was the only one on guard."

"Y-yeah. Right." I stuttered, still surprised from his joke. Danny's (or the guard's) mouth gave a goofy smile.

"You should have seen your face!" Danny's voice laughed.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that _ever _again!" I yelled at him.

"_What_? It's revenge for waking me up!"

Perhaps I should have cut the guy some slack. I continued into the room and turned off all the screens.

"Okay, dude. You're good to go." I dismissed. "Stay in inside the guard, though. You don't know if he'll wake up if we leave him alone" I replied to him.

"Got it." Danny said as he left the room.

After a few minutes, Danny came back inside and handed me the film. I turned the video cameras back on again.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught."

Danny nodded and phased out, heading for _me._

"Danny! Don't you da-" I began, but Danny had already overshadowed me. Being overshadowed all wasn't that bad. It just feels like he's moving my body for me.

Nobody likes their internal organs not responding to their will.

"Wha-? What happened?" the guard said, stunned. Danny went, or _I_ went, intangible and flew out of the theater.

Even if he was controlling me, I know he can still hear my thoughts. I've already had my share of being overshadowed countless times.

_Thanks a lot._ I said to him in my head.

"Sorry, Tuck. It was the fastest way out of there." Danny chuckled through my own mouth.

We arrived at Sam's house and went into the basement. Danny came out of me when we landed, then changed back into human and took a seat next to Sam.

"Okay, now that was just awkward." Sam asked, sitting on her seat,

"Hey, at least you're not bored to death." Danny commented.

"True…"

"Okay, am I the only one here who still normal around here?" I half-yelled.

"Come on, Tuck, we haven't got all night." Sam teased.

"Whatever."

I cleared my throat for the best movie narrator voice I could manage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: _The Past of the Ghost Boy!_" I announced before I hit the play button.

* * *

_**- Posted February 10, 2011**_

**NO SCHOOL!**


	7. Freefall 54

**Well, this chapter is a bit of a romance. I've wanted to practice making a romatice story and made it a Danny X Sam pairing. Sorry for all of you who object to this but, it's _just a practice!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Challenge Topic #54: Freefall

Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Skulker

* * *

The sun was shown brightly above the town of Amity Park. I extended my arms and stretched. Everyone's been at peace for a while now. It was 4 days into Spring Break. Danny and his parents left for Florida, which meant the ghost sightings started getting less. My guess was that they got bored terrorizing people without Danny having to stop them. Of course, this meant that Tucker and I were the new "Heroes" of Amity Park. I didn't say _all_ of the ghosts stopped attacking, did I? I was sitting on the cliff side, looking down at the town, finally having some time to rest. Even Valerie stopped patrolling the city when the so-called "Ghost Boy" stopped showing up at every ghost sighting. I walked closer the edge.

"Hey Sam!" a voice said out of nowhere. I nearly fell, but Tucker caught my arm before I did. I shoved him.

"Sor-ry!" he said, putting his hands up. I sighed.

"What do you want, Tuck?"

I looked at him more closely and realized he was panting.

"Skulker again! I think he's still looking for Danny."

Skulker was the most stubborn (Besides the Box Ghost) because he still doesn't believe that Danny wasn't here, even if after we told him, like, 60 times. Suddenly, Tucker was pulled backwards. I turned around and came face to face with none other than Skulker.

"Let me ask you again," he said menacingly to Tucker "Where is the ghost child?" Tucker was desperately trying to reach the ground.

"Let _me_ tell you again." He mocked. "He's. Not. Here!"

Then, Skulker twisted his head in my direction and pulled out a gun at my face.

I was frozen in place. There was only one thought that was still lingering in my mind: And that was of how careless I was, forgetting the Thermos at home. Tucker was looking at me with pleading eyes, as if to say "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Tucker. It's fine." I finally managed to breathe out. Skulker turned back to Tucker and he shrugged. Without a warning, Skulker shot an ecto plasmic ray in my direction. I jumped out of the way, barely missing the blast.

"Sam!" Tucker screamed, pointing downward. My eyes didn't have time to follow his finger. My heart stopped as I started to go downward. I didn't realize that I pushed off the side of the cliff. Normally, I wouldn't worry about falling, since Danny would always catch me.

Not this time.

I tried to scream, but didn't make a sound. As I fell, time seemed to go in slow motion. I could hear Tucker calling my name on the cliffside, but he knows that he can't do anything. I was doomed.

_So life really does flash before your eyes…_

I closed my eyes as a million thoughts ran inside my mind. I never had the chance to go to college. Heck, I didn't even finish high school! Mom would be devastated and my death would probably be the talk of the school.

I had a good life, I suppose, but I felt like it went by too fast. I didn't even have the chance to tell Danny that I liked him.

No.

"Like" doesn't describe it. The word "Love" fits the description more. Having said that, I would probably become a ghost, but that would be just be plain embarrassing to become one just because I regretted not asking Danny out. I mean come on! If that's the case, then I hope I _can_ come back here as a ghost, then I might be able to tell him.

My mind went back into the present. I opened my eyes for just a brief moment. My head was close enough to hit the ground in three seconds.

_Three._

I closed my eyes again.

_Two._

I dropped my hands to my sides.

_One_.

…..

…..

…..

Did I reach the ground yet? Was I dead? I opened one eye. My face was a millimeter off the ground.

"Sam, are you alright?" a familiar voice said. I looked up. Danny was grabbing my foot with a worried expression on his face. I closed my eyes again and didn't move.

Danny set me on the ground gently. Then he flew upward.

"SKULKER!" Danny shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Whelp. There you ar-" Skulker began. Danny took a huge breath. I covered my ears and prepared for his Ghostly Wail.

"ARG!" I heard Skulker's voice through my ears.

When it was over, I put my arms where they were when Danny set me down. I last saw Danny picking up Tucker and floating toward me before I closed my eyes again.

"Sam!" Tucker said, shaking me. I tried my hardest to remain limp.

"Sam, please! Wake up." Danny said, crying at my side. Tucker tried to cover up his expression with his arm, but failed.

"Geez, if only I had got this on camera!" I laughed. Danny stopped sobbing and stared. Tucker stopped crying too and started laughing with me.

"Nice one." He said as he cried tears of joy. Danny suddenly embraced me.

"Don't…do that again." Danny said, trying his hardest to grin. I put my hand on his cheek and let it drop.

"How'd you get here, anyway?' I asked Danny.

"Dad left a suitcase full of fudge at home and practically begged Mom to go home and get it. I saw you falling and…you know the rest."

I grinned.

"You should get back." I said to him.

"Okay…but be careful when I'm not here." He said as he flew back to Fenton Works.

Did he care for me that much? I smiled again.

_He'll tell me when he's ready_.

"Don't scare me like that _ever_ again." Tucker said, catching his breath. I chuckled.

It was gonna be a _long_ break.


	8. Life 70

**I felt like posting an angst kind of story. It just came to mind. This was also stuck in the back of my journal and began to haunt me...**

***Notebook starts floating and flies out window***

**So _t__hat's _why.**

***Jumps out window and chases notebook***

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic #70: Life_

Character(s): Danny Fenton

* * *

I sat on top of the OPS center, thinking. I wanted my old life before this _accident_. I wish I never ended up like this.

Stretching back into my memories, I gazed at the sunset. It was really rare to have a day like this. Back before the accident, I had all the time in the world. Everything I've always wanted in was laid in front of me. What a stupid decision to let that all go to waste. I couldn't blame Sam for an incident that could have been avoided. It was _my _fault for listening to her.

Sure my new life was manageable, but just barely. I constantly live behind a wall when it comes to my parents. I mean, they don't even _like_ my ghost form. They plan to rip me apart molecule by molecule, as usual. I fall asleep a lot in class, due to late ghost fights at 3'o clock in the morning. My grades are also slipping, since I don't have the time to study for my tests. Before, I thought school was _way_ too easy. I was _smart_.

Shocking, huh?

Before, I didn't have worry about failing a test since I know I would usually get an "A" anyway. Mom would always congratulate me every time. Sam, Tucker, and I would use to always look at the stars, like I am now, and talk about our lives being forever like this.

We all can't get what we want.

The security my parents gave me would always make me feel safe. Now I have to give security to _everyone_ in Amity Park. I remember coming home, with Mom showering me with kisses, and Dad hugging me (Crushing me) to death (Literally). The following day, I would walk to school and continue my average days, knowing my parents will protect the town from ghostly emergencies. Sitting on the cliffside, eating at the Nasty Burger, and spending time with my family.

What more could I ask for?

But now, my life is forever changed. No time to spend with Dad's new inventions and Mom's love. No time for the extra activities I planned since last week. Not even time to work on my dream to become an astronaut. I have to take all faults, because all of them are my responsibility.

I don't want this anymore. Before I even wanted to change my mind, I jumped off the edge of the building. When I reached the ground, my body somehow turned intangible at the last second and I phased through the ground. I floated back above the surface.

I can't even choose to _die_?

"Danny?" A voice from above me called. I looked up to see Mom looking out the window. "What are you doing outside? It's almost seven!"

"I…uh, was checking the weather outside." I stammered. Did she see me?

"Okay, but come inside. It's getting cold out."

I'm guessing she didn't.  
I rolled my eyes. I can't even _feel_ cold anymore after the Undergrowth event when I got my ice powers.

"Coming!"

I hope that I might have the courage to tell my parents soon. The sooner I tell them, the less stress I might be able to have.

* * *

**Yes, this is another short chapter. Sorry.**

**Can I haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	9. Thrill 48

**...Not much to say here. My dad is playing Resident Evil 4 behind me and I'm sleepy. **

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic #48: Thrill _

Character(s): Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie

* * *

"Oh, come on, Danny!" Tucker pleaded.

"NO." I said back to Tucker, annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny, come on. You fight ghosts, fly across town everyday, and save the town from being destroyed. I can't believe that the famous Danny Phantom is afraid of riding a dumb _roller coaster_!" Sam mocked. I sighed.

I've dreaded the day I would have to ride _The Titan_. I remember Dash daring Kwan to go on that ride a few months back. When he came out again, and stayed in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes, probably puking.

"Sam, you know I'm…not ready for this yet- Hey! Sam! Let go!"

She grabbed my wrist before I could protest any further. If only there was a way for my hand to be free of hers.

Oh.

Duh.

Ghost Powers.

I phased my hand through hers and she noticed.

"Dude, seriously, you're overreacting."

"…Fine." I muttered.

"Okay, so if we wait here, it'll take 15 minutes." Tucker threw in, pointing to the end of the line.

I hesitated.

I know every kid has had their own experiences with a ride that their afraid of, but imagine having that same feeling for the first time as a fourteen year old.

We continued to walk closer to the front of the line. My heart raced.

_Come on, Fenton! You've been through almost DYING for Pete's sake! Sam's right. It's embarrassing to have the protector of Amity Park chickening out on something so stupid._

"Up next please!" a voice called. I turned my head around to see _Valerie_ at the counter.

"Danny? Tucker? Sam? You guys here gonna ride _The Titan_?" she asked.

Maybe I can stall by talking to Valerie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, my Dad wanted me to try something else to do for a job than the _other _career I work for." She replied.

She meant the ghost fighting part of the job.

"Follow me. I'll give you the front seats if you want."

So much for stalling.

"Sure." Tucker said. We followed her inside the dark building as she led us to the carts.

I squeezed Sam's hand.

"You'll be fine." She assured me.

I stepped inside the vehicle and sat down on the seat. The bars slowly came over my head as the ride slowly began to move forward.

(**A/N: I'm sorry for all you guys who wanted to know about the ride, but I'm not good at describing something like this. Just use your imagination on this one. If I can get enough reviews, then I might re-edit this chapter and add the ride scene…**)

After we got off the ride, I was pushed back into my seat so much, that I thought I left an imprint on the cushion I was sitting on. The bars lifted back up above my head.

"That wasn't that bad, was it Danny?" Tucker said to me.

I stayed frozen my seat.

"Danny?" Sam asked, but I didn't want to respond.

"Uh, Sam? I think we killed Danny."

"Hey." Sam waved a hand in front of my face. "We won't go on this ride ever-"

"ARE YOU JOKING?" I asked Sam excitedly. "LET'S GO AGAIN!"

Tucker and Sam looked at me with confused faces at first, but then they laughed and sat down in the seats next to me to ride it again.

* * *

**Ahhh. The best part of being an author. Being able to stop at any point in the story. MWAHAHAHA! (I'm horrible at evil laughs)**

**Well anyway, g'night people who even care to read this note!**


	10. Oops 55

**WHOO! PRESIDENT'S DAY WEEKEND! MORE TIME TO WORK ON THIS *Does victory dance***

**Well, anyway, I gotta get to bed quick. Here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic #55: Oops_

Character(s): Jazz, Danny Fenton, Skulker

* * *

After I had just finished dinner, I headed upstairs to finish my homework. Today has been really boring. I only reviewed my lessons at school the entire day and I was eager to do some ghost hunting tonight.

"Jazz?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around to face my brother Danny.

"What?"

"Do you have a history book I could borr-"

A wisp of breath came out of his mouth. Yes! This was my chance.

"I'll be right back, Jazz." Danny said as he headed toward his bedroom.

"Wait!" I called. "Take me with you! Can I join this fight? Please?"

"Jazz, I-"

He looked at me again.

"…Fine," he finally said. "But you need a weapon."

Danny glanced at a clock nearby.

"I'll give you ten seconds to find a weapon to bring. If you don't find one by then, I'm going alone. No acceptations." He said. I wasted no time. I spun around quickly, ran through the kitchen and rushed into the lab.

Good thing Mom and Dad weren't home yet.

I grabbed the handle to the Weapons Vault and opened it. I grabbed the first object my hand touched and jogged back upstairs.

"Going Ghost!" I heard Danny say as he transformed.

"I'm here!" I yelled, bursting into the room. Danny turned around and stared.

"Sheesh, Jazz, I didn't mean to be so literal! Calm down." He said as he grabbed my arm and floated out the window.

"_That's_ your weapon?" he asked pointing at my hand. I looked. The weapon I held was a bat with the word "Fenton" on it, or in other words, the Anti-creep stick. I sighed and I shifted myself in a more comfortable position.

"Better than nothing." I said to myself.

We flew across town and landed in the Casper High football field.

"There you are." Said an all-too-familiar voice.

"I will finally catch you, ghost child, and hang your pelt on my wall." (Ew) Skulker said as he phased from the ground.

"Ghost X! We meet again!" I yelled at the ghost, as I got my bat ready. Danny palm-slapped himself.

"Okay, what the heck did she just call me?" Ghost X asked confused. Danny turned to me.

"For about the one millionth time, Jazz, his name is 'Skulker' not 'Ghost X'."

Ghost X, er, I mean, _Skulker_ blinked at me. Then he snapped back into reality.

"Let's get back into business, shall we?" he said to Danny as he shot a missile at him.

"Danny! Look out!" I shouted, pointing at the projectile.

"I know! I kno-" Danny began before he got hit by the missile. I flinched.

That was going to leave a mark.

"Jazz, why don't you just hit him with the creep stick when defeat-I mean, _weaken_ him, okay?"

"Fine." I pouted as I walked to the bleachers. Danny turned and fought Ghost X. I stared at their fight until my eyes grew heavy…

_Thirty Minutes later…_

"Jazz! Jazz! Wake up, Jazzy-pants!" Danny, back in human form, called as he shook me awake.

"Wah? Did I miss something?" I asked him, instantly getting to my feet. I looked around for Ghost X, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Danny, what happened to Ghost X?" I questioned. Danny sighed again.

"His name is '_Skulker'_ S-K-U-L-K-E-R." Danny spelled out.

"Where is _Skulker?_" I corrected.

"I caught him already."

"_WHAT?_"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying your sleep and I didn't want to wake you…" he drifted. I hung my head.

"Hey," he said, holding the Thermos up to my face. "I captured him in here. If it helps, you can hit the Thermos as many times as you want."

I embraced him.

"You're the nicest brother a person can ask for!" I said to him. Danny tried to hide his grin, but failed miserably. I pulled away from him, grabbed the bat and got ready to swing. Danny held the Thermos I front of me.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I replied back. I closed my eyes and swing as hard as I could.

_BAM!_

I peeked an one eye open, searching the field for how far I hit the Thermos. I couldn't spot it. I turned next to me to find that Danny was gone too.

"Danny?' I asked the air.

"H-here!" he said weakly, raising a hand.

I looked down on the ground slowly and covered my mouth in shock. Danny was sprawled on the ground, paralyzed.

"A-a-are you o-okay?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry." He assured me. "I've been through worse."

Danny tried to get up, but clutched he head and fell again. Not knowing what to do, I picked him up (which I haven't been able to do since he was 3) and slowly walked home.

When we arrived, the house was still empty. I went upstairs and placed Danny on his bed and the Thermos on his nightstand.

"Thanks Jazz," he said smiling. As I was leaving the room, I remembered something.

"I forgot the punch line." I said, before shutting the door.

"And what might that be?"

"Oops."

* * *

**Can I haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	11. Pet 93

**I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but I'm too lazy to do it. :D**

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic #93: Pet_

Character(s): Danny Fenton, Jazz, Jack, Maddie

* * *

And they said _I_ wasn't responsible.

I knelt down next to him.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. "And it wasn't Dad's. It was mine. I shouldn't have picked you up from the doorstep. Forgive me…"

I shifted into a more comfortable position and faced the grave properly. It all happened back when I was five. I remembered hearing a dog barking outside while I was watching TV…

Flashback

_I stood up from the couch and opened the front door. A dog was in front of me, giving me puppy eyes._

"_Hi, doggie! Are you lost?" I asked it, even though I knew it couldn't understand. The dog whined._

"_Danny? Who's at the-" Jazz said, coming down the stairs. "AW!"_

_I tried to pick up the dog, but he bit my finger when I got too close._

"_OW! Bad doggie!" I shouted at it. I was about to hit it, but Jazz grabbed my wrist._

"_Jazz! Why-"_

"_Danny, that's not the way to treat him! And look." She said, pointing at its paw. "He's hurt."_

_My eyes followed her finger. It was true. The dog was trying to stand up, but it kept falling. One of its legs seemed limp._

_I attempted to pick it up again. It growled._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you." I said to it calmly. It growled louder, but saw the concern in my eyes. Then it hung its head, as if to say, "There's no other choice, is there?"_

_Once the dog was nestled in my arms, Jazz and I walked into the kitchen and set the dog on the table. Jazz opened a drawer and pulled out a cast._

"_What should we name him?" Jazz asked as I began wrapping the dog's paw. I thought for a while._

"_What about Sputnik?" I suggested. Jazz shrugged._

"_Whatever you want."_

"_Jazz? Danny? What are you two-"_

_She stared at the dog on the table._

"_AW!"_

_I could have sworn Sputnik rolled his eyes._

"_Can we keep him?" I asked Mom._

"_Danny, you know that dog might belong to someone."_

"_Well, can we keep him _until_ his owners come?"_

_Mom thought for a while._

"_Fine, but-"_

"_WHOOO!" Jazz and I said in unison. Sputnik stood up on the table and barked happily. I petted him and he licked the spot where it bit me._

_Two weeks later_

"_Sputnik!" I called. He came down to the lab._

"_Dad wants to do an experiment on you."_

"_Thanks Danny! Come on, Sputnik." Dad gestured. Then, Dad put a collar on him._

"_It's a ghost proof collar." He explained._

_Suddenly, Sputnik stopped moving._

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. I patted his head, but he still didn't move._

"_Oh, no…" Dad muttered. "Must have put too much ectoplasm."_

"_What?" I panicked._

"_Danny, I think he's…"_

"_NO!"_

_I shook Sputnik as hard as I could. Sputnik crumpled to the ground._

_Dad, not knowing what to do, put a hand on my shoulder._

_It wasn't blaming Dad. He was just wanted to help. I didn't want to get mad at him._

"_I'm…sorry, Danny." Dad sighed. _

"_It's okay." I forced myself to say. "Thanks for…trying."_

_Dad embraced me._

"_I promise this won't happen again." He whispered._

End of Flashback

Present

I still didn't blame Dad, even after all this time.

"Danny! Come inside! It's time to eat!" Mom called from the window.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I turned back towards Sputnik's grave and placed a rose on top.

"You were the best (and only) dog that a kid can ask for." I said to him before I got up and headed for the house.

* * *

**Since I've got nothing else better to do, I'll answer some reviews. **

**4321rayray: Thanks! I just got a little bored having to always write about Danny. There are more characters, you know.**

**Likes2Laugh: Dash got what was coming to him, eh?**

**Skatoonyfan1234: I'll try making Vlad in another oneshot. It's hard to do Vlad's personality and all.**

**Victoria the awesomely great: Thanks so much! You know I miss you, right?**

**Likes2Laugh (Chap.6): There's one advantage of being an author: Being able to stop the story whenever you want :)**

**Forever Spinelli: Well, I haven't decided on a paring yet, but I'm sticking with Sam X Danny until I agree on something**

**Aunna: Thanks! It makes me VERY happy that you like my writing!**

**Anemonea: You make me feel happy *Grins* Thanks!**

**Ry: Whoops! I didn't relize! I was just imagining the moment when Vlad began to hate Jack. Just imagine that Vlad was somehow able to control his powers faster than Danny. Sorry for the mistake!**


	12. Present 59

****

**Here's chapter 12! I finished watching inception. I loved it (even though I kida didn't get some parts of it.) Well, you guys never read this stuff so yeah...**

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic# 59: Present_

Character(s): Danny Fenton, Vlad, Jack

_

* * *

_

_Ding dong!_  
"Danny! Can you get that?" Mom called from downstairs.  
I rubbed my eyes as I woke up from my nap and got off from bed.  
I now officially hate doorbells.  
_Ding dong!  
_"I'm coming!" I yelled at the front door, hoping they could hear me.  
Who would be coming to see me? Sam was out of town for the week and Tucker would have sent me a text to tell me when he was coming over.  
I made it to the door and swung it open.  
"Hello little badger."  
I jumped backwards in surprise.  
"Plasmius? What do you want?" I said, menacingly. Vlad looked at me expression and sighed.  
"Oh come now, Daniel." he replied. "I've only arrived and that's how you treat someone who wants to call a truce?"  
I narrowed my eyes. What was he planning? I was about to go ghost, but I heard Dad's voice behind me.  
"Hi Vladdie!" Dad said, coming down the stairs. Vlad twitched.  
"Why, hello, Jack." Vlad said, gritting his teeth. Dad brushed past me and squeezed Vlad. I chuckled.  
"Okay, okay, Jack, it's nice to see you and all, but _please_ put me down!" Vlad said, trying to hold his temper. Dad let go. Vlad brushed his pants and straitened his tie.  
"Come in! We have lots of fudge I can share with you!" Dad said, gesturing him inside. Vlad walked inside and sat on the couch. Dad left for the kitchen to get more fudge.  
"A truce?" I continued on from our conversation. "Hopefully this isn't another on of your attempts to make me your son."  
"Why, not at all. Would I waste my time asking you when I know that you'll not accept otherwise?"  
"Well...no."  
"Then we have a truce?" he asked again lifting his hand. I thought for a while.  
"How long is it?" I inquired.  
"Only for today and tomorrow."  
That will give me less ghosts to fight. I went over to him and shook his hand.  
"Deal."  
"Excellent."  
"But," I continued. "Why do you want a truce anyway?"  
"Oh, I have my reasons."  
Vlad got up from the couch and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Hold on. I'll be right back." Vlad said to me.  
I sat down on the couch and waited. Vlad came back in with a huge box in his hands.  
"This is my token of gratitude to you."  
I eyed the box carefully. He placed it on the table in the center. Vlad headed for the door again.  
"Tell your idiot father that I'm leaving early for a meeting."  
Once Vlad left, Dad came in the room, holding 6 pounds of fudge in his arms.  
"Hey. Wheth Vladdeh?" he asked with his mouth full.  
"He left early." I replied back.  
Dad hung his head. He also swallowed so I could understand him.  
"I hope he comes back soon. He didn't stay for fudge."  
I picked up the box Vlad gave to me and started upstairs. I walked into my room and placed the crate on my bed. The top read "To: Daniel Fenton, From: Vlad Masters." With a knife in hand, I cut the tape off the opening and pulled the flaps away.  
Inside the box was a million dollars in cash. I wasn't that surprised about the amount that was given. Vlad was rich after all. I counted the money to make sure.  
Yup. One million.  
I grabbed a couple of bucks and stashed the money under my bed. I didn't want to make the same mistake of being too greedy. (A/N: As shown in the episode "Livin' large".)

"Uh, thanks Vlad." I said out loud.

* * *

**Can i haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	13. Haunt 68

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was out of the house most of the day. School starts tomorrow. :(**

**

* * *

**

_**Challenge topic # 68: Haunt**_

******Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Maddie, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star**

* * *

"So what are you guys gonna be for Halloween?" I asked Sam and Tucker when we left the school grounds.

"Well, I'm still deciding, so I don't have a costume yet." Tucker said.

"I'm gonna be what I was last year." Sam answered.

"A Darkness Fairy again?"

"Yup."

She's had that same costume for _three_ straight years now.

"What are you gonna be, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I haven't decided either. Don't worry though. I might be able to think of something by tonight."

"I hope you will. I want to see what it is." Sam said.

We stopped in front of my house.

"I'll see you guys tonight." I waved to them. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!' I called.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Mom said, giving me a hug. "Did you decide on a costume yet?'

"Not yet, but I'll pick one soon." I assured as I headed upstairs. I went into my room and threw myself on the bed. What would I be? It's not like I can go as myself-

"Wait. That's it!" I said out loud.

Time – 9:00pm

"I'm going out now!" I called from the front door. Mom came out of the kitchen and widened her eyes.

"GHOST!" she yelled as pulled out a huge gun from behind her back.

"Mom! MOM! It's me! Danny!" I said putting my hands up. I used my ice powers to turn my eyes into its regular blue color. Mom put the gun down. I sighed with relief.

"Danny? Why in the world would you dress up as…as-"

"Danny Phantom? Because it's the best costume I had upstairs. Besides, it convinced you, right?"

Mom laughed.

"It sure did! Have fun!" she said, handing me a bucket. I wiped my forehead. That was close. I was sure Mom was gonna get me this time. Once left through the door, I flew over to Tucker's house. I landed on his front porch and rang the door bell.

"Yeah?" Tucker said, opening the door.

Tucker was wearing a mummy costume, like when Hotep-ra took over his mind.

"Nice costume, Tuck!" I commented. Tucker beamed.

"Where's your costume?" he asked.

"This _is_ my costume."

Tucker studied me.

"Clever." Tucker said, completely impressed. "Let's get Sam before it gets too late."

We went to Sam's house and picked her up. Then we started to trick or treat at a few houses.

A few houses later…

"You're not _chicken_, are you Kwan?" I heard Dash say. I looked three blocks down and saw Dash (in a zombie jock costume), Kwan (in a werewolf costume), Paulina (in a princess outfit), and Star (in a fairy costume).

"N-n-no. C-course not!" Kwan replied back to Dash, obviously scared.

"Look." Sam said, pointing at a house that looked abandoned. Dash turned his head and saw me.

"Hey Fenton! Nice costume." He complimented.

"Thank-OW!"

Dash pushed me to the ground. Everyone except Sam and Tucker were laughing. I was so close to hitting him with a ghost ray, but I reminded myself that I was in a costume. He pointed to a house that looked abandoned.

"I dare you to go inside."

"But-" I protested, but got cut off again. Kwan shoved me towards the house.

"Thanks for getting me off the hook." Kwan whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"No problem." I muttered.

Like I had a choice.

I began to head for the house.

"Be careful, Danny!" Tucker and Sam called encouragingly. I smiled.

As I approached the house, I looked at the surroundings. For one, there were _a lot_ of gravestones outside.

Big deal.

The Ghost Zone has enough of those to scare Dash out of his wits. I ignored the rest of the backyard and examined the house itself instead.

A two story house with a few boarded and broken windows. Again, big deal.

I made it to the front steps and swung open the door.

Nothing.

I continued inside. The door suddenly slammed behind me. I began to panic before I heard giggling outside. I rolled my eyes. They were obviously trying to scare me. Since I had lots of time to kill, I decided to walk around.

After exploring the house, an idea popped into my head. I checked my basket for a set of false vampire teeth and put it on. I smiled evilly.

_This was gonna be fun!_

I went into the kitchen. There was a bottle of ketchup on the counter. That'll do. I grabbed it and flew around, spreading ketchup all over the walls and ceiling. Then I smeared a little on my "teeth" and clothes. Everything was set up in less than a minute.

One last thing to do.

I gave the most blood thirsting cry I could manage.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-" I screamed as I pretended to get cut off.

I peeked from the window and saw concerned faces on Tucker and Sam. I texted a message to Tucker.

_I'm all right. Don't tell them. Convince them to come inside. I have a surprise._

Tucker received the message and grinned. He showed it to Sam and she sighed with relief.

"I don't think that was normal." Sam said, making her voice sounding afraid. That did the trick. I almost burst out laughing.

"DASH! YOU GO INSIDE!" Kwan yelled at Dash.

"ME? Ask Paulina!"

"NUH-UH. I'm not going in there! The grogginess in that house will mess up my complexion!"

She pushed Star.

"You go in!"

She stood on the pathway leading towards the house, shaking.

"Couldn't you all go into the house at the same time?" Sam suggested. Dash palm-slapped himself.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

All of them (not including Sam and Tucker) started to come to the house. I sprawled myself on the floor, acting limp as possible. I also tried to keep my eyes open, but blank and unseeing.

Paulina opened the door.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed when she saw my body. The rest hurried inside to see what was wrong.

"Oh…my…" Star said, speechless.

There was an unusual pause.

"Is he…dead?"

Star bravely came over to me. She poked my arm.

"I think he is."

I turned my eyes slowly to Kwan. He noticed and walked around, with my eyes following his every move.

"G-guys?" he said nervously. "I-I think he's looking at me."

Everyone looked closer at my face. They saw that this was true. They leaned closer and closer. Their faces were so close that I could feel their breath (Ew). I got up to my feet quickly, snarling, and lunged at them.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" the girls screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the guys yelled.

They all bolted for the door and slammed it shut. I looked out the window and saw them running in opposite directions, shouting ear-piercing screams into the sky.

Sam and Tucker fell to the ground laughing. I turned intangible (also taking out the ketchup on my clothes) and phased out of the house. I flew over to them.

"That was priceless!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"What exactly _did_ you do in there?"

I laughed with them as we headed home.

"Let's just say that this house is haunted."

* * *

**Can i haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	14. Damage 89

**I feel real evil today, so here's a fic that has Danny suffering :(**

**Sorry for all you HUGE Danny fans out there, but it's what came to mind**

**

* * *

**

_**Challenge Topic #89: Damage**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley**

* * *

"_Danny!" _Sam yelled as I smacked the ground. I got up to my feet, readying my battle stance.

"Dude! You're going to get killed!" Tucker bellowed at me. The tentacles that held Tucker and Sam rose higher as the creature roared. Summoning all my strength, I shot a beam at his head, but it didn't even flinch. While I was trying to get my bearings, it suddenly grabbed my foot and applied force, causing it to make a sickening crack.

"ARG!" I screamed as my leg began to sting.

I fired an ice beam and froze the arm attached to my foot. Striking the ice with my free leg, I caused the ice, and the frozen arm, to shatter. More pain shot up my leg as I recoiled. The arm on the creature grew back.

Ew.

"Quit it!" Sam cried. "Do you really _want _to die?"

I laughed at her concern.

"If it means saving you guys, then I have nothing to worry about." I replied. Returning my focus on the enemy, I created huge sword out of dry ice and faced him again, grinning.

"You're going down, ugly."

It roared louder than before and lunged at me. I swung the sword and it sliced it in half. The top half fell on the ground still holding Sam and Tucker, who were clutching on the creature's hand, trying not to fall out. When the body hit the ground, I flew to Tucker, freezing the tentacle, breaking it, and freeing him from the creature's grip. Picking him up, I hovered down into the ground and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked Tucker.

"Yeah, but look!" he said, pointing at the Sam. The bottom half had just reattached to the top half, with Sam still in his hand.

"Danny!" she screamed at me. Tucker went for cover while I went back into battle. I tried to ignore the fact that my leg was broken, which you can imagine, is impossible to do.

_Bam!_

I snapped my head back as I got hit hard on the back. My thoughts went everywhere as my body crashed into a tree and made a crater on the ground. My body was acing, but I used up most of my energy trying to get up. I almost fell again when I put weight on my foot. I looked up to see Sam looking at me pleadingly, her eyes telling me to give up. The tentacle headed for me again and I flew up, barely dodging it. Another one came in my direction and I didn't have the strength to move away.

Bad news: It had spikes.

Sam screamed as it connected with my stomach. I was in shock as I soared across the sky. When I had slid across the ground and stopped, the creature hit me again and again with the spiked tentacle. I screamed in agony as it hit me each time. Once it stopped, I felt like a zombie as I forced myself to stand again and flew upward, body shaking to stay in focus. I glanced at a pond next to me and saw my reflection. My white hair was messed up and was splattered with ectoplasm. Parts of my uniform were ripped off, also with an abnormal amount of ectoplasm dripping from my stomach and back from it hitting me continually. My leg was limp and also bleeding. You could also see the bags under my eyes, notifying the struggle of me trying to even stay alive. I turned away, not wanting to see how sick I looked.

_I_ c_an't keep this up for long. I'll drop dead if we keep going like this._

One last idea popped into my head, but it would probably kill me to use it. As I said before, I don't have to worry about dying if Sam is alright.

"Sam!" I croaked loud enough to get my attention. I ignored her screams of relinquishing.

"Cover your ears."

I took a huge breath, paying no attention to my lungs that were screaming. I couldn't see or hear Sam or that monster while I was screeching. I felt something push into my stomach, but I was too concentrated to notice. When I could not even hear myself think, I stopped and lay flat on the earth and changed back. I centered my eyes at Tucker, who held the Thermos and sucked the "thing" in. The moment Sam's feet touched the soil, she instantly ran in my direction, with Tucker trailing behind her. She knelt beside me and shook me gently. I didn't have the power to even move. Tucker helped her turn me on my back.

"Oh my…"

I opened my eyes. Sam widened her eyes and hugged me.

"You're alive!" she shrieked with joy.

"Does it…hurt?" Tucker asked uncertainly, pointing at my torso. I glance down and widened my eyes slightly. There was gigantic hole in my stomach with large amount of blood that was once ectoplasm. I smiled weakly.

"It'll…heal…" I choked out.

"Don't talk." Sam said and I was silent. You could see the tears flowing out of Sam's eyes like rivers.

"This…isn't the…Sam…I know…" I whispered, gripping her hand tightly. Tucker was crying too, but turned away to hide the tears.

"She…doesn't…cry…and…neither…does…Tucker…Foley."

My vision dimmed, telling me that I didn't have much longer.

"Bye…guys…" I muttered as I felt myself almost fall into unconsciousness.

"No! You're not going to die!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time. I chuckled as I let tears fall down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back since…it….was…..so…hard….to…think…

"_DANNY!"_

_

* * *

_

**NOOOO! DANNY! DON'T DIE!**

**Well, he'll be alive in the next oneshot (Probably :D)**

**Can i haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	15. Simple Advice 99

**Chapter 15's complete! Feels good :)**

**Kinda short though...**

**Likes2Laugh- Thanks for the compliment! I'm happy you like it :D**

**Ry22- I'll consider that as an idea, but in a different chapter though, or else it wouldn't be counted as a Oneshot, ya know. Thanks for the idea! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Topic # 99: Simple Advice_

Character(s): Valerie, Danny Fenton/Phantom

* * *

I punched the locker next to me out of frustration. A few people jumped out of surprise but I ignored them.

Why can't I catch him?

I made my way to the cafeteria. I found an empty table and took a seat, still thinking hard.

Even if I had every weapon in my arsenal, catching Phantom would be the next thing to impossible.

"Valerie?" A worried voice said next to me. I spun around.

It was Danny.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"I heard you slam against the lockers. It something wrong?" he said, talking a seat.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? That didn't sound like nothing to me." He joked. "If you don't want to tell me, at least make a scenario similar to what's bothering you."

There was a pause.

"…Fine." I sighed. Fenton is the only one that can _always _convince me to talk. "So I'm trying to catch someone…in a video game." I thought of dumbly.

"A _video game_?" Danny said, laughing.

"Hey! I thought you said to make a fake scenario!"

He gradually stopped laughing.

"Go on." He said when he had the strength not to laugh anymore.

"I've been trying to catch him for a while now." I continued. _A while_ would translate as _months._

"You're beginning to sound like the Red Huntress."

I instantly panicked.

"How did you-"

"You _do_ have a resemblance to her. It's not like _you're_ the Red Huntress, right?"

I calmed down. So he didn't know.

"Yeah. I can't be her. She's a ghost hunter."

"But she so cool!" he almost yelled. "I'm mean, she incredible! She fights ghosts and saves the town! I envy her, you know."

Danny was a fan of _me? _My face began to turn a deep shade of red. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling.

"She's not all that great. She can't even catch Phantom." I said. Danny rose is eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, I wish I could meet her, then. I have some advice for her." He said getting up.

Advice?

"Wait, Danny." I said, grabbing his shoulder. He paused.

"I…can tell the Red Huntress it you'd like."

He grinned. Hopefully he won't ask if I somehow knew her (me), but I know he knows about Phantom too.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed as he sat down again. "It's about the Ghost Kid."

I widened my eyes and listened intently.

"His weakness is that he's not- no, _can't_ hurt humans, even if he wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because he's not that kind of person. He won't even come close to harming anyone. That probably why he can't hurt the Red Huntress, because she's human…" He drifted. I thought for while.

_Wouldn't hurt humans?_ I smirked.

"Really?"

"Listen, I gotta go. Tucker and Sam are waiting for me." He said as he stood up and began to walk again.

I could have sworn I heard him mutter something.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

* * *

**I'm tired of asking "can i haz reviews" so yeah...**

**REVIEW! **

***Paces back and forth until reviews come***


	16. Technology 11

**Hi everyone! As you can tell, I'm VERY LAZY, but not sleepy.**

***eyes droop***

**See how awake I am?**

***eyes droop lower***

**I'm not tired *yawns* not at all-**

***falls off chair***

**Ry22- X3 **

**Likes2Laugh- Chapter 15 is the example of me being half asleep, but it's still good enough to pass for a oneshot, I think. :)**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian- Yay! I gets a cookie! *takes cookie* Ha ha! you can't tell how happy I am! *turns around suspiciously* (Nom Nom Nom). *sees you* Uh…it's not what you think? *runs in panic***

**

* * *

**

_Challenge Topic #11: Technology_

Character(s): Tucker Foley

* * *

The clock read 11:30pm. I began typing the last few sentences to my essay-

_BOOM!_

"Gah!" I yelled in surprise. My heart calmed down when I realized that it was the thunder outside. Groaning, I focused my attention back to the computer screen.

_The American Revolution played a very vital role in history today. If out ancestors would have lost, then we would all still be in the hands of the British-_

_BOOM!_

I flinched and the computer almost turned off. _Don't fail me now_. I thought desperately in my head.

_In the hand of the-_

_BOOM!_

_Hands of the-_

_BOOM!_

_Hands-_

_BOOM!_

"OH COME ON!" I screamed. The lights flickered dangerously and I forced myself to ignore the thunder again. Just a few more sentences…

_Hands of the British. We almost lost the battle if it weren't for a certain man. Luckily, George Washington was an excellent leader to the soldiers, even if the soldiers had no battle experience. This is why this revolution is so important to us today._

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I jumped in the air. I moved the mouse to the "Save" button.

Just

One.

Click-

_BOOM!_

The lights and the computer screen turned off. I gaped.

_Wait! I installed the back up disk!_

Good thing I had a back up system! Trying to calm down, I tried to recover the information onto the computer. I pressed the keys I had to press at the same time.

The screen turned back on again.

I wiped my forehead. Phew.

I clicked onto my document and opened the file. My worst nightmare had come true.

It was blank. I checked the files again, but the essay was not there.

"No…" I whispered. Not now. _Please._

"_No…"_

I was at the brink of crying out to the world.

"_CURSE YOU TECHNOLOGY!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs/

_BOOM!_

_

* * *

_

**Yes, this it the end of it. Shortest chapter I ever posted and the ONLY short chapter I will write. The next one WILL be longer!**

**Sorry for the shortness. I only had 5 minutes to work on this... oh, and to GhostDog401: ****OMG ROFLOL WELCOME BACK GHOSTDOG401! HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME VACATION**!

***runs away before mom sees***


	17. Last Laughs 29

**Whew! I finished my homework faster than normal! Happiness ^w^**

**I'm also not going to make any new stories until my other story, **_**Prank Masters**_**, is finished so keep that in mind.**

**Kokou- Tucker SHOULD have taken your advice! (Maybe I should too. I sometimes forget to save and end up like Tucker XD)**

**Skatoonyfan1234- Didn't you do this challenge too? Maybe you should do Technus? Tucker was the first person that popped into my head when I wrote this :)**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian- *Eats cookie while you smash la ordinateur* I don't know much French, but I hope I used that ****correctly**** in a sentence…*Nom nom nom***

**Ry22- Technology's not always reliable, you know. I guess Tucker finally sees that, LOL :)**

**Victoria the awesomely great- I'll add more to my stories when I'm able to finish a good chunk of this. Have I told you I missed you yet? *Nudge Nudge Wink Wink***

**

* * *

**

_**Challenge Topic #29: Last Laughs**_

******Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dash, Lancer**

********Minor characters: Sam Manson, Kwan, Star, Paulina

* * *

Fact: Today is April Fools day. The day when nerds and jocks alike held a truce to prank teachers…only until school was over, I'm sad to say. We all sat in first period: Mr. Lancer's class. I used few extra minutes to doodle all over my journal. Danny was suddenly shoved by Dash and almost fell off my chair.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

"This year's _your _turn, Fen-turd!" Dash said harshly.

"I know, _I know!_" Danny said, irritated as he rubbed his shoulder. Each year, someone has to prank Lancer, but try and make it funny too. Making it funny is the main purpose of this whole truce. Winning meant that you wouldn't get pranked the rest of the day and next year. Kwan did it last year and failed to make everyone laugh. I don't even _want_ to remember the details of what Dash did to him, but I will tell you one thing:

You'll never look at a toilet the same way again.

"Fenton's never gonna beat _my _record." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. He was responsible for the water gun incident. I remember everyone bringing a water gun to school and shooting it at Lancer at exactly 8:30am. I had to admit, it was good but I chuckled. Maybe Danny didn't stand a chance last year, but this year he can.

Ghost powers can beat human pranks any day, right?

The clock read 7:58am, which was two minutes until class started. Danny stood up.

"We'll see who's the last one laughing." He murmured to me as I nodded. Then he headed out the door, getting ready for his prank.

_BRRRIIINNNGGG!_

Lancer stuck his head in the room the exact moment the bell rang and looked at the top of the door.

"No buckets of water, I presume." He said out loud, pointing his eyes at Star. Star sheepishly looked down, since we all knew that she did that year. When he was convinced that there was no bucket on the door, he walked in. As he approached his desk, his shoulders tensed up again. He pulled his chair forward, checking for any whoopie cushions and missing screws.

Geez. How cautious can one teacher _be?_

Sam and I exchanged glances. I did the whoopie cushion one year and Sam took apart the chair when it was her turn. Lancer finally calmed down and sat in the chair.

"Alright…" he sighed. "Everyone get your history assignment that was due today."

I got out my assignment and scanned the room for Danny. I suddenly felt a cold sensation all over my body and I shivered.

"_Psst!"_

The sound came from the wall and a head stick out. Danny was floating as Danny Phantom, slightly transparent, grinning.

"Dude! Don't do that!" I hissed. Danny laughed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

I sighed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "What are you gonna do this year? I forgot to ask you this morning." I whispered to him.

"I'm planning the old 'haunted classroom' skit-"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Foley?"

I sat up straight and faced forward. Danny disappeared into the wall.

"No, Mr. Lancer." I muttered.

"Then I suggest you pay attention then." He said, twisting back towards the board. I scribbled a message on a piece of paper to Sam.

_Hey! Danny's gonna come soon. I just saw him heading outside._

I passed it to Sam and she opened it. Sam was about to write something back to me when Lancer scooped up the paper.

"I'll take that." He said. Sam mouthed the word "sorry". Lancer's expression was hard to read. I couldn't tell if he was happy that he found the note or worried that he _found_ the note. He walked over to the window and inspected the outside.

No one was there, obviously.

Lancer gave me and Sam the suspicious look. Dash, Paulina, and Kwan were giggling.

"Told you that he's gonna fail." Dash said proudly.

Just when Lancer was about to write something on the chalkboard, the two erasers at the end of the row levitated towards his face and pounded together. The whole class quietly gasped and glimpsed at me. Sam looked at me as well and I nodded in approval. We smiled to the whole class, as if to say: _It's all according to plan_.

Lancer backed off a bit, coughing in surprise and in fear.

"_A Christmas Carol! What_ the _heck_ just happened?" Lancer panicked. The class began to snicker quietly.

"Mr. Lancer? Are you, okay? You just started freaking out all of a sudden." I commented. He turned to me.

"Did you not just see what happened just now?"

I shook my head and the whole class followed. This was getting fun. Dash snorted.

"Maybe I need to rest." Lancer said, sitting down on his chair. The moment he sat down, a long, but very _funny_, farting sound came from his desk. We all began laughing. Lancer jumped out from his seat and examined the chair.

"_Pride and Prejudice! _Where did that whoopie cushion come from?" he yelled, desperately trying to find it. Danny must have made it invisible. He checked one more time before sitting down again.

This time, the chair collapsed.

We roared with laughter.

"_Call of the Wild!"_ he screamed as he fell backwards. Dash bit his lip trying not to laugh, knowing that he'll break his word. Lancer got up.

"MR. FENTON! IF YOU ARE RESPOSIBLE FOR THESE-"

Danny scratched the chalkboard, making a loud screeching sound. Lancer lost it.

"_HARRY POTTER!" _he said as he ran straight for the door.

Did I forget to mention that there was a bucket on that door?

It fell on his head, but he didn't care. He continued to run down the hallway, yelping.

There was a moment of silence before a person broke it with a laugh.

It was Dash Baxter.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

The rest of us followed. Just then, the door opened to reveal Danny. The whole class hooted and shouted. He took a bow. Everyone walked up to Danny and patted him on the back and left the class early. I checked for any "kick me" signs on his back before walking beside him.

Dash came up from his seat and walked over to Danny.

"Look…" he said, trying to think of the right words to put in his mouth.

"Is it, 'Oh Danny! I'm sorry for doubting you! I am not worthy to be in your presence?" Sam said, jumping into the conversation. Dash scrunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. You just did the same pranks everyone did. You're lame, but I WILL beat you!" he exclaimed as he left through the door.

"Is it me or did he sound a little like the Box Ghost just now?" I remarked. We exchanged looks.

"Nah." We said at the same time.

* * *

**Three pages long. Hope that pays off for the short chapter.**

**Happy birthday to Tiggerpup91!**

***Trumpet Fanfare plays in background***


	18. Math 09

**I'm trying to finish this as fast as possible so **

**1.) I can complete my homework and**

**2.) So I can update **_**Prank Masters**_

**Thank you to all of your reviews! You can't imagine how much I feel motivated to make stories.**

**Skatoonyfan1234- EPIC! Hopefully you finish the next chapter! :D**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian- Are you on vacation? Lucky…I have testing to do at school… *Pounces on cookie and looks at your evil brother* MINE!**

**Ry22- Doesn't Danny **_**always**_** make Dash embarrassed? Thanks for the compliment and update **_**your **_**story too!**

**

* * *

**

_**Challenge Topic #9: Math**_

Character(s): Jazz, Danny Fenton/Phantom

* * *

"_Come on!" _

Danny clutched his head in frustration.

"Out of all the subjects to fail in." he muttered as he continued to work. Suddenly, I saw his ghost sense go off. I almost jumped when he leaped up into the air and yelped.

"YES!" He exclaimed. "Going Ghost!"

I watched as the two white rings spread across his body. It only took 3 seconds to change my little brother into Amity Park's hero: Danny Phantom. He opened the window and flew out of the room. I waited for a few seconds. Once I was sure he was gone, I walked inside. On his desk was his homework assignment along with a note next to it.

_Note to self: Finish original homework and review Algebra for upcoming test next week._

Danny? Studying? _Math?_

I looked at the other paper which had his homework assignment. Sitting down on his chair, I read the lesson.  
Nothing too hard. Just the basic 2_x _+ 4 = 34 kind of problems. I picked up a pencil and almost began to-

"No." I said out loud. "You are _not _doing Danny's homework. Young students need to learn how to take responsibility in managing time." I reminded myself.

At that, I got up and left the room. Suddenly, I stopped in the middle of the hallway. My body refused move forward without feeling the guilt. I don't know how long I stood there before I reached the conclusion.

_Curse my motherly instincts_.

I directed my feet back into Danny's room and scrambled to his desk. I checked the clock. Danny left at 6:50 which means that his battle will end in…

The clock read 6:55.

"Five minutes!" I panicked as I picked up a pencil and began writing.

Five Minutes Later…

Danny flew back in through the window and changed back to human while I peeked though his door again. I laughed silently as he groaned.

"Aw, man! I have to do my-" he stopped as he looked at the paper. "What the-? Who did-?" he said as he tried to find the words. Then I saw him look at the top of the paper.

"_Jazz Fenton."_ He said out loud as he turned to see me at the front door. I smiled.

"Why did you do my homework? I thought you-"

"Consider this the only time I will ever do this to you." I interrupted as I proudly stepped out of the room. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" he said before returning to his desk. "Thanks for…you know."

I smirked.

"It's what sister's do, right?"

* * *

***Throws myself onto the ground***

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**


	19. Hide 83

**Whew! I'm taking a break from studying for a test. Short chapter again...**

**Ry22- You finished your story! Congratulations! *Trumpet fanfare plays in background***

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian- Did you win your tournament? It sounds exciting the way you described it! Wish I was there instead of studying :(**

**

* * *

**

**_Challenge Topic #83: Hide_**

**Character(s); Star, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Dash, Kwan, Mr. Lancer, Paulina**

* * *

He'll never notice me…

I hang out with Paulina all the time, and _everyone _sees Paulina. She's so beautiful, but I always wonder the same thing: Can I be compared to her?

No.

I'm only the satellite that hangs around her all the time. I've seen him give her all these puppy dog stares. Sure, I've been mean to him at times, but I hope he realizes it's all just an act.

My whole life, reputation, everything, is controlled by Paulina herself. Being snotty, talking all day, that's not me. They may see me like that, but I'm telling you right now, that's not me.

It's every a girl's dream to be popular, so I should be happy, right?

Being stuck with Paulina since 1st grade can really change a person. Is it too much to ask to finally be a normal girl with a normal life where Paulina won't decide which boyfriend I should have? (I'm serious. She tells me who to date before I even have a say in it.

Talk about dictatorship, huh?)

"Star? You alive?" Kwan said waving a hand in front of my face. Coming back to reality, I nodded my head, but kept my eyes transfixed ahead. Kwan followed my eyes.

"Why are you staring at _Fenton_?"

_Was I looking at him?_

I quickly turned to look at Lancer instead, blushing slightly.

"That loser? No way!"

Kwan shrugged his shoulders and began to talk to Dash. I waited until Kwan was completely engrossed in the conversation before I snuck a peek back at Fenton.

Fact: I have a crush on Fenton. Shocker, huh? I've had a crush on him since, I don't know, the beginning of my _life_?

I could see the confused look on his face as he tried to understand the lesson. He stuck out his tongue when he was thinking really hard. He was so _cute!_

I spotted him scribble something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Tucker. Tucker wrote something down too before passing it to _Sam_.

_Sam!_ I just wanted to push her _off a cliff_. Just because they became friends in 1st grade doesn't mean she gets to hog him to herself! Once she received the message, she laughed, making me even more jealous. They sat in the middle of the class while I sat in the back, in which you can tell it's impossible to see what they wrote.

My eyes were filled with envy.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Remember, everyone! This assignment is due on Monday!" Lancer called as we left the room. I slowly got out of my seat, waiting for the trio to exit the room before me. I followed time as fast as I could without them noticing.

"Star!" Paulina called before I had a chance to catch up to them. She came up next to me as we headed to the lunch room. Dash walked past me and went over to Danny. He suddenly picked him up and pushed him into the next open locker. My heart sank.

"Hey!" he yelled as he was placed inside.

"I'm in a bad mood today, Fen-turd! You're in my way!" Dash replied as the slammed the door and stomped down the hall. I wanted to stop in front of the locker and pull him out, but Paulina yanked my arm away from the scene.

"What are you stopping for?" she asked. "Do you _want_ to be a loser?"

"Of-of course not!" I stuttered. I mentally sighed. She'd never understand. We continued to walk past them. I had to force myself to not even glance. Am I gonna hide in Paulina shadow forever?

* * *

**Almost 1/5 done!**


	20. Don't Let Go 20

**Ha! I'm back! sorry it took sooooo long! We just finished our testing (Thank goodness) so I can finally update meh stories again! (Ya!)**

**So here you guys go! (Although my story writing skills may have decreased due to the fact I have been cooped up in my house, and also haven't really written anything in _weeks, _so yeah, I'm still a bit shaky)**

* * *

**Ry22- Yeah! Good to see you again! Congrats on finishing your story and I hope you still have many more to go :D**

**ImNoHeroImTheVillian- Good to see you again too! Hope you won your game! (Maybe a little late for me to say it, but congrats, anyway! :D)**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #20: Don't Let Go_**

**Characters: Dash, Kwan, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

Those losers will never know what hit them! I hope going up this three story house was worth throwing water balloons down at their faces. I only spotted Fenton, Manson, and Foley step into that house for a few seconds.

Kwan and I have been at it for _hours_ trying to scale the wall of Fenton's house. It's pretty impressive, with his parents being ghost hunters and stuff (and sometimes I envy him because he gets the chance to _maybe _meet Danny Phantom, but don't you DARE tell him that I said that!) I sighed with relief when we reached the top. That took _forever_!

"Are you sure they're inside?" Kwan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they are! Would we spend hours trying to climb Fentoad's _house _if they weren't inside?"

"Yeah…"

I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up. Whose side are you on?"

Kwan just scrunched his eyebrows. "Yours. Never mind."

I ignored his comment. "Where'd you put the balloons?" Kwan took off his back pack and unzipped it. "Here."

A grin crept onto my face, gazing at the many balloons that would soon hit those nerds. Grabbing a random one from the bag, I tossed the balloon up and down on my hand. I looked over the edge of the huge satellite structure, but I couldn't quite see the front door. My body shifted a bit forward, but being careful not to slip and fall. The last thing I need is to die, trying to prank those _three_.

"What's wrong?" Kwan inquired. I strained my head further, but still couldn't see it.

"I can't see the door." I said, gritting my teeth in frustration. Kwan grabbed my wrist.

"Try and get as close to the edge as possible. I'll hold you and keep you from falling."

Nodding, I held Kwan's hand in a fireman grip and I approached the edge again.

"Just…a little…more!"

I could feel Kwan already trying to pull me back. "Dude! I can't reach that far!" he complained.

"Ha! And I thought you said that you would help me!"

Kwan looked down and closed his eyes. "Fine, but if we fall and die, don't blame me!"

"Wasn't counting on it." I muttered. Again, I struggled to get closer. I felt as if my eyes were going to bulge out of their sockets. I'm not sure how long we stayed in this position but one thing was sure: This was ridiculous.

"Hey man, you can pull me up." I began. "I don't think this is gonna-!"

I felt Kwan slip from my grip. What a horrible time to let go!

"ARGH!" I screamed as I fell. Oh man. _Oh man_! I'm gonna die!

"Help. _Help. HELP!_"

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see how closer and closer I got to the ground.

…

…

…

Was I dead yet? I peeked through my closed eyelids and saw that I was flying. Am I a ghost or did someone save me?

"Hey. You okay?" a voice above me said, annoyingly. Turning my gaze up, I saw Danny Phantom looming over me, grabbing the scruff of my leather jacket. It was obvious that I was flabbergasted. He saved _me! _

"What were you doing on top of my-I mean, the Fenton's house?" he asked a bit nervously.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, you see…"

The Ghost Child and I looked at the top of the satellite looking area and saw Kwan's face changed from alarmed to relief. It looked like he was tossing all the balloons out of the bag and dumping them off the roof, covering the evidence, but also smiling at Phantom at the same time. That idiot's trying to look all innocent. Phantom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay! Okay! We're sorry!" I said in fear. I could have said more, but it seemed like he was…chuckling.

"I'll let you go this time, but just…don't do it again, or else."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Or else what?"

A smirk appeared on the ghost's face. "This!" he said as he let _go of my hand!_

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP!" I shrieked as I began to fall again. "JUST SAVE ME!"

I immediately stopped falling. Not caring if he would do it again or not, I grabbed onto his hand with both of mine.

"DON"T LET GO! I'LL STOP, BUT PLEASE DON'T LET GO!"

The Phantom laughed again and flew Kwan and me to the ground.

"Get home before I- er, those kids, come through that door."

I nodded and ran away in the opposite direction, not even looking back once (Okay, _maybe _I did look back once, but just to make sure I wasn't dreaming that Phantom was _actually_ there). Even if I didn't get the chance to prank those losers, at least I got the chance to talk to the Ghost Kid. Oh, Paulina's gonna wanna hear this! (Or not, most likely)

* * *

**So...yeah. I'd would be really happy if you guys reviewed. I haven't had an email alert in weeks neither :)**


	21. Guilty 88

**This was originally supposed to be posted yesterday, but due to the website having a few problems, I'm posting it now. I'm trying to finish this really quick, so I might update this story a little sooner than the others. :)**

**And due to me updating quicker, I might not look at all the reviews, but it would make me happy if you left some. :D**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #88: Guilty**_

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Dash, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Mikey**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS STOLE IT?"

A slam from Dash's locker told me that he was _not _in a good mood. I wonder which idiot had the nerve to steal from-

"Dude!" Kwan asked Dash. "What's wrong-?" Dash grabbed him from the collar and pushed him into the next open locker. My eyes widened at the scene. Dash stuffing _Kwan _in a locker?

Has the world gone MAD?

Thinking quickly, I ran down the hallway and practically dove into the janitor's closet, not caring if someone was in there or not. I closed the door. It was a small room, but large enough for me to lie down and peek through the bottom of he door. Luckily, Dash passed by me and I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Who in their right mind would want to steal something THAT important from _Dash Baxter? _I'm pretty sure that even the _girls_ would stay away from him. Just thinking about Paulina fearing Dash already rubs me the wrong way.

"FENTON!" Dash screamed as I turned my attention back to underneath the door. I mentally slapped myself.

Danny would have the right mind to do it. He _has _ghost powers after all.

Danny was picked up from his shirt and slammed backside against the hard wall. I flinched.

Ouch.

"You're the one who know my secret." Dash snarled. "Talk!"

Danny forced a worried smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Dash narrowed his eyes and hit Danny's head against the wall again. "I said _talk_!"

I looked closer and found that Danny was franticly searching the room for someone to blame.

What _exactly _did Danny steal? His homework? Backpack? Gym shorts?

"Mikey did it!" Danny yelled, pointing at Mikey, who was fidgeting with his calculator. He glanced up when his name was mentioned. "What?"

Dash had a murderous look in his eyes when he saw Mikey. He dropped Danny (painfully) and approached Mikey. Mikey whimpered.

And I should have closed my eyes because Dash gave the most _sickening_ wedgie any human being can create. Once Dash was finished, he stormed out of the hall. I stood up, opened the door, and walked out. I passed Mikey, who was lying down, whimpering. I almost pitied him.

Almost.

"Hey Danny. You okay?" I asked. I helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, but we better get to class."

That's Danny for you. He'll ignore _everything _that just happened, but remember to get to class on time. Before we had the chance to move, I pulled on his shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What'? What'd you steal from Dash?"

Surprisingly, Danny chuckled. Then he removed his backpack and pulled out a teddy bear.

"Here."

I stared at it. "Huh?"

"Dash has a HUGE collection of these in his closet." He replied. I still looked at him, more confused. Danny sighed and yanked my arm.

"I'll fly you to his house after school and show you later."

Forget I asked about Dash.

* * *

**Heh. I really don't talk about Mikey all that much, but at _least _he has some credit.**

**Review please!**


	22. Changes 40

**A _really _short and angsty story. Took me a bit of thought to think of the words, but I think it ended up great (But that's just my opinion anyway)**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #40: Changes_**

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

Why do I feel this way? Should I have been distressed? Hurt? Or happy just because it was all over?

But in the end, I somehow feel like I'm missing a part of me. I can't describe it all too well, mind you, but changes like these will certainly jump on people.

I'm staring directly at your grave, Daniel. It's already midnight, but I still came and visited you. Don't force me to cry, for I don't have the tears anymore.

Your mother, Maddie, has been crying since the day you separated from this world. Jack and I have been trying to comfort her, but without prevail. The terms between me and him didn't matter anymore. Jasmine, or Jazz, whatever you call your sister, has been grieving too. I can't say that I didn't spy on her, but it's a reaction that I would expect from an older sister.

I'm also guessing that your school isn't handling it better than your family right now. Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson, er, I mean, _Tucker, _and _Samantha _are as devastated as your parents. They usually come and visit you from time and again, but Samantha seems to have taken it harder. Her crying is the last thing I listen to before I go to bed and I can't bear to face her when she blames it all on me.

Mr. Baxter was… miserable. He seems to want to ask for your forgiveness for bullying you, but is too afraid to even _approach _the graveyard. Probably not wanting for you to haunt him. (Which goes the same for Ms. Sanchez)

But even if we are all suffering, what am I supposed to tell Amity? I am the mayor, after all, but what of Danny Phantom?

Should I say that you have moved on? Left us? The town would not be the same, regardless of my answer, but you would perhaps not care anymore. If you were still with us, you might have wanted to kill me.

And I would let you.

Everyone knows that even if I said "sorry" a million times, I would still not be forgiven. I also can't bribe you, which you and I know will never work. So this leaves me with one solution: I'll have to ask Clockwork to rewind time.

I'll ask him for me to have jumped in the way of that blade that pierced you. I'll ask him to kill me for you to live. And I'll ask him to keep you from rewinding _that._

It's the least I can do for you. No one'll miss me anyway, unlike you, who the whole of Amity Park loves. It's my fault that you died now and hopefully I can fix that.

Goodbye, Daniel, and as your Number One Enemy, don't you dare try and stop me.


	23. Save Me 38

**I'm at this story again. This idea was stuck in my mind the whole day. It's a horrible chapter, I think. **

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #38: Save Me_**

**Character(s): Valerie Grey, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"I'll get you Phantom!" I yelled as I continued to pursue the ghost boy. I shot an ecto-beam, but he dodged it easily and retreated behind the next building.

"Can't this _wait?_" he screamed back. "I gonna be late for sch- I mean….patrol! Yeah! That's it! Patrol!"

What in the world was "sch"?

"I don't care if you're late for anything! I'm not letting you roam free in this town!" I yelled. I wasn't really sure how long I kept this up, but hopefully my "sleeping in" excuse would help me deal with Lancer later. I've been chasing him for, thirty minutes now? School already started, so I would be late. It was obvious that he and I were exhausted, but I was still amazingly able to tail him. He flew into an alleyway, probably on accident, and came face to face with a wall. I grinned. There was not where to run now!

"I've got you cornered this time!" I said, lifting the gun to shoot. Panicking, the Phantom flew upwards, expecting to both dodge the blast and be able to escape the walls that caved in the alleyway. He didn't get far.

_Bam!_

Phantom stopped in midair once he got hit and froze there. What the heck?

_Time out._

I spun around to find no one. What was _that?_

"Who are you?" I called to no one in particular. A strange, but calm voice answered.

_I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I am here to warn you that your actions will create a terrible future if you do not save that boy._

"Why should I save him?" I told the voice. "He's getting what he deserves."

_On the contrary, have you ever seen him do anything that would harm anyone in particular? _

"Of course."

_Name one._

I began to open my mouth but closed it again. To tell you the truth, I never actually seen him do anything bad to anyone in my life, which is pretty stupid. Wait a second.

_My_ life.

"He ruined my life." I said. "Him and that ghost dog of his."

_Hasn't he tried saying sorry to you about that?_

"Well, yeah, but-"

_Isn't that enough of a reason?_

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know about Phantom asking that?"

_I know all about everyone. Including Phantom._

"You know _all _about Phantom?" I asked as an idea formed in my mind. "Well, I'll save him, but only if you tell me more about Phantom."

Surprisingly, Clockwork, or whatever his name is, laughed.

_That is not for me to tell. The answer will come in time._

Just as Clockwork finished his sentence, Phantom began to fall.

_The choice is yours._

Minutes Later…

Phantom slowly got up and clasped his head.

"Ugh." He mumbled as he opened his eyes. I stood there, waiting for him to get up. He instinctively flew upward the moment he looked at me. It took almost all my strength to not react. Phantom realized this and hovered lower on the ground.

"Why did you save me?"

"I didn't want to, okay!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "There was this guy named Clockwork and…" I didn't have to continue.

The ghost child at first looked stunned, but his face showered with relief.

"Thanks." He said, extending his hand out in greeting. I stared at his open palm.

"Don't think that this means that I'll stop trying to capture you, Phantom." Phantom dropped his hand and laughed.

"Of course not." He said as he took off into the sky. Maybe I should just skip school today, _just _to make sure that ghost kid doesn't do anything serious…


	24. Lucky Shot 23

**Gotta do this quick! My parents are coming up the stairs! I'M DOOMED!**

**(I'm sorry for any spelling errors in this chapter)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic # 23: Lucky Shot**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley**

* * *

I handed my money to the man in exchange for the popcorn.

"Sam!" Tucker called from all the way across the carnival. "We're over here!" Did he _really _have to scream? If my hands weren't full, I would have palm slapped myself. A few people turned to look at him and my face turned slightly red. After I said a brief "Thank you" To the man, I made my way over to where Danny and Tucker were. Danny seemed to be playing a game at a booth.

"What is it?" I hissed at Tucker. "Do you even _know _the definition of embarrassment?"

Tucker blinked. "No."

I sighed and began to eat some of my popcorn. "What is it, then?"

"Danny and I can't make a single shot in this game!" he exclaimed. That's it? Danny threw a baseball at a tower of bottles and missed terribly.

"Aw, too bad, son! You want to try again?" the man who ran the stand asked Danny. Danny looked back at Tucker and I with a frustrated expression.

"I already wasted five bucks in this game and haven't even gotten close! _Should_ we have another go?"

Tucker shrugged.

"Sorry, man. He said, putting his hands up. "This game took up half of allowance." Tucker grabbed a handful of popcorn from my bag and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'll do it." I said.

"ACK!" Tucker choked on the popcorn he was eating. I rolled my eyes. Danny didn't seem too pleased with Tucker's reaction.

"Come on, man! Give her a chance."

"Fine. I'm just fine." He said, getting up from his bent over position. "I'll bet you the rest of my allowance that she's gonna miss." Danny raised his eyebrows and grinned. Then he and Tucker clasped hands.

"Deal."

"Oh, you're so mature guys!" I mocked. I turned my attention to Danny. "And how can you miss? You've had months of target practice with us and you can't make a _single _hit?"

Danny was about to reply, but Tucker walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist

"You'll see how hard it is." He said. I flicked his forehead and he yelped.

"Yeah right."

Taking out a dollar from my pocket, I handed it to the man. He handed me a baseball in return.

I picked up the ball and focused on throwing it at the center of the tower. Five bottles. Where would the weakest point be?

"We don't have all day, Sam." Tucker groaned. I ignored him and aimed my shot towards the middle of the bottles.

It hit dead on.

_CRASH!_

All five glass bottles fell on the ground, broken instead of fallen. Tucker gaped.

"Lucky shot, young lady!" the man exclaimed. He pointed towards the ceiling where the prizes were hanging. "Go ahead and pick one."  
I chose the huge stuffed ghost in the back of the room. He climbed up a ladder, retrieved it, and handed it to me. I wrapped my arms around the plushie.

"Congratulations!"

I turned around with Tucker was still gaping at me. Danny was frozen.

"Don't you owe him half your allowance?" I asked Tucker. Tucker, still gaping, pulled out his wallet and handed it to Danny. Once Danny stuffed it in his pocket, I handed him the plushie.

"You're welcome." I said walking away. My ears pricked the moment I heard those two talking again.

"Dude. Your girlfriend is killer." Tucker grumbled. Surprisingly, he didn't reply to the "girlfriend" comment, but instead smiled.


	25. Animal 15

**I've got nothing to say now, except that I'm tired and I should have been working on my homework instead of this story. Inspiration from "Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto. He is an EPIC manga artist!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #15: Animal_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Ember Mclain**

* * *

"Sam?" I whispered low enough for Lancer not to hear. "I think there's something wrong with Danny."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just look at him." We glanced at Danny. He seemed to be clutching tightly to the corners of his seat and had an anxious appearance on his face. His foot was rapping so loudly on the floor that half the class had to turn around to see who was doing it. Sam and I shared worried glances. The bell rang, which notified the end of class and the three of us got our backpacks.

"What's wrong with you, Danny?" Sam asked. "You looked like you were ready to go ghost in front of the whole class!"

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that I haven't been acting myself lately…" he began to drift off. I was about to ask another question, but his eyes caught my attention. The pupils of his eyes suddenly turned green and shrank, becoming more…catlike.

"Danny?" I asked uncertainly. He stole a look at me and jumped back in surprise. Sam noticed too. We both stared at him and he immediately broke into a run.

"Wait!" I called. "Danny! Did you sense a ghost? Where are you going?"

He didn't glance back at us. I began to run after him with Sam following behind me.

"Danny!"

We weaved across the buildings in Amity, trying to catch him. His experience with ghosts made him run a little faster than us. Thank _goodness_ Sam was in track! After what seemed like hours, he ran into a dark alleyway. Cornered against the wall, he turned back to look at us.

"Finally!" I gasped, bending over to catch my breath.

"Going ghost!" he screamed to the sky. His voice sounded more like a roar instead of a battle cry.

My head cocked upwards and I instantly wished I didn't. Danny didn't look like…Danny anymore. In ghost form, his hair was messier than it was before, with his eyes with a more beast-like appearance. I also noticed that his fingernails were sharper and…did he have fangs?

"Relax. We're not gonna hurt you." Sam said in the calmest voice possible. Danny growled menacingly at her. He got down on all fours and arched his back in defense.

"Now, Tuck!" she whispered to me. What did she expect me to do? "Thermos!"

I obeyed the command, pulled out the Thermos and pointed it at the now animal Danny.

"Sorry dude. This is for your own good!" I said as I turned it on.

"RRRAAAWWW!" he shrieked as he was pulled inside. I placed the lid on the open container.

There was an unusual pause.

"What just happened?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but we have to find someone who knows what happened to Danny." She said. "We have to go to the Ghost Zone."

I nodded in approval and we made our way to Fenton Works. Once we got there, we ran downstairs and into the lab.

"I don't think that anyone can _see_ what happened to him if he's in here." I said, lifting the Thermos. I scanned the lab and saw a large cage in the corner of the room. Now _that _was convenient.

"Maybe we can use that?"

Sam gave me a skeptical look, but agreed. I opened the door to the cage and Sam released Danny. The door slammed and locked before he could react. Once he got his bearings, he went to the edge of the cage and seized the bars that were keeping him inside.

"LET ME OUT!" he roared at us.

"SHUT UP!" a familiar voice called from the direction of the portal. "How can I practice for the next gig if all of you are _screaming_?"

Ember flew in with an annoyed look on her face. She turned her attention to us and widened her eye when she saw Danny growling in the cage.

"So…" she said, floating on the ground. "The dipstick _does _have a Beast Form."

"What?" I asked her. She looked at me and snickered.

"Of course, you humans don't know what what's happening." She laughed as she flew on top of the cage and sat down. "Seeing that we ghosts can't interfere with others who are having it, I might as well tell you."

Sam and I looked at each other. Ember continued.

"Once every year, all of us ghosts have to go though having uncontrollable phases in our bodies. That," she pointed at Danny. "Is what I said: Beast Form because he never knows when it starts or stops, so doesn't even know what's happening now."

"So…this lasts for a day?" Sam inquired. Ember nodded.

"Well," she said as she flew up. "Looks like no one can have any fun today. The dipstick ruined it for all of us."

Then Ember glided back inside the ghost portal. There was a moment of confusion before one of us spoke again.

"Danny's gonna be like _this _the whole day?" Sam half-yelled once Ember was gone. I began to got stick my hand inside the cage.

"What are you-?"

"I wanna try something." I said, interrupting her. Danny sniffed my outstretched hand.

"I'm just going to pretend that this isn't strange at all." Sam said, sitting down on a chair and rubbing her temples. "Don't blame me if he bites your finger off."

Danny stared at my hand for a while before he licked it.

"Ew! Danny! Gross!" I exclaimed, but I dared not to take my hand out. I moved my hand a bit behind his ear, in which his ear was a bit pointed, and rubbed it. Shockingly, he purred.

"Danny's gonna wanna hear about this when he wakes up…" I muttered.


	26. Opportunity 96

**Yes, this is a EXTREMLY short chapter, but I put A LOT of thought into this one. Took me all of yesterday to think of this too...**

**This is a small little fluff of Danny/Sam. **

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #96: Oppotunity_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

The night is beautiful, so beautiful that I can't stop looking at the sky. The breeze makes a perfect combination with the surrounding environment. Just sitting in the balcony of my house already fills me with reassurance.

I still can't believe myself. Perhaps it's wrong…or perhaps not the best feeling to have at the moment. I was so confused about what is right and what is wrong. All my life I've been in love with my best friend, and treating Tucker almost as my "brother". It is always so painful to see him flirt with others, being harassed by every single girl he encounters. What amazes me the most is that he doesn't care.

Fame has over taken his mind, but apparently that is the reality of things in his world.

The ghost boy, Danny Phantom, was as popular as when the time cell phones had cameras for the first time. I could not deny that I liked having all that attention. I wondered why I couldn't have just finally made a life with the girl of my dreams with all these powers. I also didn't understand why most of the cruel and popular girls are what everyone wants the most, but few we get to even _talk _to.

What do I do?

What I have become now is what I enjoy the most, and that was all I wanted, or at least until I realized that I loved Sam. I couldn't forget the way she asked me to be my girlfriend. It was like a romantic dinner as if we sat on the beach at sunset, while the damp breeze gave me a touch of all these memories in one night.

I know that you have that ability for details. It's always unforgettable.

Our relationship is a relationship as solid as any other in Amity Park, without secrets or lies, that is so close to perfection. No matter what others say, I was with you and you were with me.

I loved and enjoyed being in a dream come true. Feelings inside me never hide, since my cheeks turned pink when I looked into your eyes, and when you came to me and whispered even only a single word into my ear, my body trembled to hear your soft voice say "I love you". It was like being in the same world, but everything was wonderful and bright, I, like every man with curiosity, wanted to elevate our relationship to another level, but how?

We're only 17.

Life is very confusing.


	27. Practice Makes Perfect 78

**What's wrong with me? I just keep posting all these incredibly SHORT chapters! Hmm... I guess that I'll have to make the next chapter a little longer...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic # 78: Practice Makes Perfect_**

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Again."

Daniel bent over to catch his breath. "It's no use, Vlad, I-"

"Again." I repeated. He opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it again. I watched him try once more. His body flickered from sight. Just barely. After a while, his whole body disappeared. I rubbed my temples aggravation.

"I think I know the difference between being _invisible_ and _teleportation_, Daniel." I sighed. Daniel reappeared again.

"I'm sorry, _okay_? I told you that I can't do it!" he snapped. "You've had _forty _years of experience! And what am I? _Fourteen?"_

I flinched, but he didn't notice. He was probably just frustrated. "Do you really want to learn this or not?" I said, trying to cover up my expression.

"…Yeah…"

"Then I suggest you _try again._"

"Alright, _alright_…Fruitloop." Daniel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he called back. I ignored the excuse and approached the couch nearest to the fireplace. Daniel and I have been at it for DAYS trying to help him learn teleportation. He tries hard, but we weren't even close. It's also been officially about three years since he and I established that truce, and we seem to be getting along quite well.  
"Darn it!" Daniel shouted out loud. I pretended not to hear, but instead began to watch him again. Gritting he teeth in frustration, he tried once more.

_FWISH!_

The sound echoed through the halls through my house and Danny reappeared next to me, grinning like an idiot.

"Did you see _that_?"

"Yes." I replied coolly. "Did I not tell you? And what did you do? Tell me that you can't do it?"

"Yeah… but I can-!" he teleported to another area in the room. "Whoa! What just-?"

_FWISH!_

"What the-?"

_FWISH!_

"Why do I keep-"

_FWISH_

"TELEPORTING?"

I chucked. "It seems that you got it well."

"How do I stop?" he asked quickly before he was gone. I headed for the doorway, ignoring him.

"Practice makes perfect, Daniel, practice makes perfect."


	28. Limbo 34

**Hello again! I'm still lazy to put up a longer chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

***sees angry mob***

**Uh...yeah. I'm just gonna-**

***sprints***

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #34: Limbo**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"What are you gonna do next?" I asked Tucker as I took a swig of punch. Tucker and Danny were both ignoring me and staring at the Paulina dancing on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes. She's so _horrible _at dancing that she gives us girls a bad name, but I don't think Dash, Kwan, Mikey, Tucker, or Danny minded very much, though.

"Hey." I said, snapping my fingers in front of them. They instantly broke from the trance.

"What? Did you say something?" Danny said, confused.

"Duh. I was asking what you guys were gonna do now, but it seems like I was upstaged."

Tucker sighed. "Women."

Danny and I looked around the entire gym for something to do, which was a bit challenging since the lights were off and it was puzzling to maneuver around the disco lasers flashing everywhere.

"What about that?" Tucker suggested, pointing to a limbo contest in the corner. I was about to say what a horrible idea it was, but both boys were already heading for it.

"Hey! Guys!" I called. "We haven't even decided yet!"

They ignored me, so I reluctantly made my way over. The boys jumped in line and I sighed. Spotting a seat near they were doing the limbo, I pulled it closer and sat there against the wall, watching random people go under a bamboo stick.

Limbo.

The game is so _lame_. All you have to do is go under a stick and you win, right? _How _is that _fun?_

I noticed that it was Tucker's turn next and watched him. Tucker was leaning back so low that I thought he was going to snap in half and hit his head on the floor. I giggled a little too loud and Tucker gave me the look of death when he made it through.

Danny's turn was coming up and I fought to stop laughing, wiped my eyes and look at him. When he was half way, his shirt fell a bit backwards, exposing his torso. Danny panicked when he saw this and I looked away and blushed, but he was still able to reach the end. Tucker laughed.

"Why don't _you _try, Sam?" He asked.

"No. I'm not going to waste tonight playing this stupid-! Hey! _Let go of me!"_

Tucker pulled me out of my seat and pushed me closer to the line. The moment he stopped I got on my feet again.

"_What was that for?_" I asked. He pointed behind himself and I looked. The people behind us were waiting impatiently and the limbo pole was in front of me.

Looks like I didn't have a choice. Curse you Tucker.

I went under the pole slowly, but made sure I didn't touch it. Danny clapped when I reached the end.

"Shut up." I sneered at him.

"See? It wasn't so bad, right?" Tucker said, catching up to us. I pointed to Paulina still attempting to dance on the dance floor and the two automatically stared at her. Those guys…you gotta love them. They make you do things that I would usually never do, right?

Brushing past both of them, I found a place a short distance away from Paulina. No one was looking at me and I began to do something that Danny or Tucker could never convince me to do: Dance.


	29. Spots and Dots 14

**Yay! I finally remembered to update this! (Huzzah!)**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #14: Spots and Dots_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

Leaning back on the tree behind me, I clutched the gun to my side. The sounds of projectiles cutting through the air echoed through the isolated streets of Amity Park.

_FWISH!_

_BANG!_

My gun only held about five more shots until I was doomed. Gritting my teeth, I risked jumping out of my hiding spot from behind the tree.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MANSON!" I screamed, pointing the gun at her head. Caught by surprise, she yelped and instinctively jumped, causing the paint ball to leave a mark on her shoulder instead. Her eyes locked on me.

"There you are!"

Shoot.

I ran across the entire park battle field with a trail of paintballs following me, thanks to Sam almost-perfect.

"AIR RAID!" a voice called from above as Sam and I snapped out heads upward. A familiar ghost with a huge bucket of paintballs was headed in our direction. Widening my eyes in shock, I sprinted in the opposite direction, not caring if Sam was behind me or not.

The paintballs were among us before we could escape.

"ARG!" I choked out as about an estimate of about five paintballs pounded on my back. I crouched over to protect my head. When the reign of terror was over, Sam and I stole glances at each other before we turned to Danny, who was laughing in mid air like he won the lottery.

"DANNY!" I cried to him. "No ghost powers allowed! Deduction of points!"

Danny was still laughing at us, with our clothes drenched in red, blue, yellow, and all the other colors there were in the English language.

"I-I'm sorry guys!" he called back to us. "I just-just-!" he stopped talking altogether and continued his laughing fit, with tears running down his cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

While Danny was distracted, Sam snuck over to me.

"On my signal." She breathed quietly in my ear as she lifted her hand to indicate three seconds.

Three.

Two.

_One._

"QUICK!" she screamed dramatically. "GET HIM WHILE HE'S LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

I put my cheek against the side of the gun to have the proper aim. Sam did the same.

And I think Danny just learned about what the power of paintballs can do to a person (or ghost).

Danny was pelted with six different shades of blue as he floated down low enough for us to focus on him more clearly.

"I give! _I give!_" he shouted, looking around before turning human and putting his hands above his head. Sam and I highfived each other.

Looks like team Phantom was better than the Phantom himself.


	30. Visit 66

**I can't believe that I could write such a short chapter...but one-shots don't have limits, right?**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #66: Visit**_

**Character(s): Maddie, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

Who could that be? I was about to put down my power tools and answer the door, but decided against it. They'd probably leave eventually. Besides, working on constructing new weapons is an excuse, right?

_Ding Dong!_

Just ignore them, Maddie, just ignore them. The Ecto-Duel Blades were almost finished. I just need to screw in the vials that would provide the ecto energy-

_Ding Dong!_

-for the blades to work correctly. Where did Jack leave the vials? The two test tubes were spotted on the counter across the basement. I made my way over, picked them up, and walked back to my working desk. Easily putting them in place, I continued to add the rest of the circuitry.

_Ding Dong!_

I pulled my goggles over my eyes to magnify my vision to see the small wires inside the handle. Using the tweezers, I moved the cables around to the correct locations and recalibrated the system by hitting a few buttons on the side. I heard the soft hum of the power turning on before satisfyingly closing the lid.

_Ding Dong!_

_Who was knocking?_ Infuriated, I tried my hardest to not storm my way upstairs.

"Yes?" I asked the person, not caring who they were.

"Ah! Maddie! You finally answered the door-!"

_BAM!_

I slammed the door.

* * *

**Vlad just got **_**REJECTED! **_**:(**


	31. Outcast 82

**Paragraph of shortness. Please don't kill me.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #82: Outcast**_

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton**

**Minor Characters: Jack, Maddie**

* * *

In this world lives a boy. No, let me rephrase that. It wasn't just any boy, like clichés would make it sound.

His name is Danny. Both a hero and a brother. I don't know why he does it, though. Why he hides his life from all of us. I've approached him many times, but showed none of his emotions. Not once, like he was wearing a mask of eternal happiness. I'm only assuming that he thinks we'll never understand. Sam and Tucker have been trying like I have, but with no succession.

"I'm different from you guys…" he always says and he knows as well as I do that he's similar to us in more ways than one.

What's the difference between a hero and a brother, anyway? I mean, brothers can be heroes too, right?

Danny Phantom is the same as Danny Fenton.

I wish he would do something about this. No one can get closer to Danny than he himself. He needs to understand that he was once human, and he'll always be with us. Ghost or not, we'll accept him not matter what. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make him believe my words. I jumped off the bed and went through the door way. Mom and Dad were in the living room when I was at the foot of the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked from the second floor. "Can I talk to you about Danny?"


	32. Space 95

**...I got nothing to say...**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #95: Space**_

**Character(s): Valerie Grey**

* * *

"We are beginning the countdown in a few minutes." The speaker blasted. "All personnel are to please evacuate the area."

Except me, the one in the ship. Settling myself in my seat, which was a little challenging since the ship was vertical and was practically getting sick, I closed my eyes for the last time on earth.

_This was for Danny._

That Danny Fenton. He made the front cover on the newspaper a few years ago.

It said that he went missing and was announced presumably dead. At first, I didn't believe it.

Who would?

"We are now beginning the countdown. This is a last warning of people to leave the area."

He was fine they day before, coming to school laughing with Manson and Foley. The next days followed, but Danny never came to school after that. Worried, I went over to his house one weekend to find out if what the news said was true. His sister Jazz opened the door…eyes red as if she were crying before I got here.

"_Ten."_

Seeing her face had to make me face the facts: Daniel James Fenton was dead. If I had not been distracted by Phantom at the time, I would have been able to catch up him. The day before Danny went missing, Phantom and I had a battle. It took about an hour and a half, but I was able to catch him off guard and suck him into my Thermos. _Your reign of evil on this town is over, ghost! _Were the words I said that day.

"_Nine."_

The rocket began to vibrate a bit, but I ignored the sudden movement. After I had defeated Phantom, I decided to keep him in the Thermos as a punishment. I, apparently, didn't have a place to put it in my house without my dad finding it and accidentally freeing him, so I've held on to it since. Even now, I clutched the Thermos on my belt.

You're not getting out of there alive, Phantom.

"_Eight."_

There were no windows in the rocket, but I could tell a small trickle of smoke escaped the engine. Phantom was actually going to be a present to Danny. It was meant to be given to surprise him.

That would've been the day I would have told him that I was the Red Huntress.

"_Seven."_

_Danny. _I said in a silent message to him. _Everyone misses you, but we all know you've moved on._ _I know you've wanted to be an astronaut all your life, so I've fulfilled the dream that you couldn't finish. This is for you. Sincerely, Valerie Grey._

"_Six."_

I wondered what happened to everyone now. Dash? Probably working in the Nasty Burger now, after failing the CAT. Paulina with him too.

Sam Manson said she wanted to become a ghost hunter to avenge Danny's death for the ghost that killed him. I didn't protest with her answer. If a ghost killed the person you've been crushing on since fourth grade, what would _you _do?

"_Five."_

Five seconds until I see the stars. Foley became a technician, mainly Manson's sidekick though. They've developed a name called "Team Phantom" in which I kinda disagreed with the name. Most likely trying to keep the spirit of the now missing Phantom alive.

"_Four."_

Vlad Masters was no longer my master. That traitor to man kind was a ghost after all this time and never said a word about it. I remember flying over to his mansion back in Wisconsin with the nozzle of the Fenton Crammer, or however it's called, trailing behind my jet board. Masters needs to know that I was a force to be reckoned with.

"_Three."_

I laid my head back against the seat and relaxed. Valerie Grey: Youngest Woman to Ever go into Space. I liked the sound of that.

"_Two."_

I looked at the careful designs on the Thermos. This was probably the most genius object that the Fentons created. Intended to trap even the most powerful ghosts, this was the next greatest thing to electricity.

"_One. _We have began lift off!_"_

The rocket shook violently and began to slowly rise off the ground. My feet felt like they were standing on air alone. I opened my eyes slowly and clutched the sides of my seat, ready for the impact of the force pushing me down.

"…"

Was I hearing things? No. The roar of the rocket rising was too loud for anything to overpower it, but I was sure it was the voice of a familiar Phantom that was heard.

"Please…let me out…Fenton not dead…Fenton…me…"

* * *

**Um...I'm not sure if you guys are interested, but I have a poll in my profile I need people voting on...**


	33. Chills 30

**Um...still got nothing to say, but read below.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #30: Chills_**

**Character(s): Jazz, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton**

* * *

"KIDS! WE'RE HERE!" Dad yelled out as he parked the RV. I palm slapped my forehead.

"Da-ad!" Danny called from the back of the vehicle.

"Now honey, your father's just excited." Mom replied to Danny. "We've all been cooped up inside the RV lately, so why don't we all finally step outside in the fresh air?"

"…Fine, so long as Dad is not with us!" Danny and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Um…yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "We'll be back before lunch."

Danny and I walked out, with a gust of cold wind blowing at our faces. It would have been really _smart_ to bring a thicker jacket.

"So where do you want to go?" Danny inquired. "With mom and Dad nearby, I can't go ghost without the ghost alarm going off."

The wind was blowing snow into my eyes for me to even see anything.

"Danny, I-"

"Wanna go over there?" he suggested pointing at a restaurant in the distance with neon lights. How in the world can Danny _see_ in this weather? I was _blind_ and _cold_.

We continued to walk towards the light, but it was challenging to even walk without either the wind blowing against me or the small frost crunching on my feet, threatening to slip me. I wrapped my arms together and tried to keep as warm as possible.

"Uh, Jazz? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, b-b-but I'm f-f-freezing. H-how can y-you stay warm?" I shivered. Concern filled Danny's eyes.

"I'm fine since my ice powers make this feel like a warm breeze, but you don't look like you'll last long out here." He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to me. I was about to protest, but Danny kept moving on. "That thing was making me sweat to death."

"Uh…Thank you."

He didn't look at me, but I could tell that he was blushing.

"Whatever." He muttered. I chuckled. Arrogant little brothers…


	34. Fake 80

**Well, my brain is offically throbing with pain thinking of ideas for these oneshots. Hope you like it!**

**Based off a picture on deviantart by BrokenDeathAngel**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #80: Fake_**

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I didn't remember Daniel being _this _powerful before. I must be losing my touch.

"Over here!" Daniel called from the top of a building. I summoned a ghost ray and shot it in his direction and he dodged it easily.

"Missed!" he laughed. "You're getting too old for this Vlad." He chuckled as he flew upside down.

"Daniel, I command that you give it back." I said in the sternest voice I could. What can I think of that can intimidate a 14 year old? Steal a teddy bear?

"Me? Give it back? Why? So you can snuggle up with it?"

My fist tightened and I sent a rainstorm of blasts from where I was without moving a muscle. Hopefully I wouldn't hurt her. Danny turned intangible to avoid the attack.

"What are you going to do now, Vlad? I have your most treasured beloved."

How _dare _he mock me? Overconfident little brat.

"Shut up. What are implying?"

"What I'm implying," Daniel snickered. "Is that I can destroy you if I destroy this…"

He held up the object he stole.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." I growled. Danny laughed harder.

"The one you love will be gone…forever."

"_Daniel! Give back Maddie NOW!_" I screamed.

"Meow!" Maddie said in Daniel's arms. I charged at him and he step-glided, making me blindly fly past him. Think clearly, Vladdie. What would be the best line of offense? Daniel swiftly flew in the direction of the forest and I followed.

He's going to get it from me when I get Maddie back.

Duplicating myself, I surrounded Daniel with my clones.

"I said _to give Maddie back!" _all my copies said at the same time. Danny stuck out his tongue at me.

"Nice try, but you have yet to catch me!" he said as he and Maddie faded away from view. He wasn't intangible, for Maddie would have meowed loud enough for me to guess where he was. He made a duplicate as well?

"DANIEL!"

* * *

**Curses! You're not getting away from Vlad, Danny! _No one_ steals Maddie the cat!**


	35. Fountain 43

**How many chapters did I post today, exactly? A lot? Well, good night folks. I'm tired and wasted my time today. :D**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #43: Fountain**_

**Character(s): Dash, Kwan**

**Minor Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley**

* * *

"Hey Kwan. Watch this." I snickered as I nudged Kwan. My hand was on the water fountain spout. I turned the knob so that it faced the direction of where you were supposed to drink.

"Dude. That's, like, the oldest trick in the book. _No one _will fall for that." He commented. I shrugged.

"You got anything else better to do than shove Fenton and Foley in their lockers?"

"Not really."

"Then this is what we'll have to go with."

He and I just stood here, waiting for someone to come up to the fountain take a drink from it. After about fifteen minutes, Kwan and I were already thinking about how we wasted lunch for someone to drink out of this.

"Hey, guys. What a bad time for the cafeteria to run out of drinks. I'm _dying _of thirst." I heard Fen-toad's voice from all the way across the wall. I yanked Kwan's arm and shoved him into a locker. Fenton barely came up around the corner before I jumped into a locker as well. The three losers came up next to the water fountain.

"Huh. I was sure Dash was around here somewhere." Foley muttered. "Must have gone to class early…"

Manson laughed. She doubled over in pain, but amazingly didn't fall on the ground.

"_Dash? _Get to _class? _That failure would never do such a thing!"

Fen-tina came up from the side of my view (since I was peeking through the opening on the top of the locker) and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Might as well get to class before Sam dies of laughter."

I widened my eyes in shock. Where was the screaming? The water splashing? The _embarrassment_? I palm slapped my forehead.

"Uh, Dash? Two things: One, I told you so and Two: How do we get out of these lockers?"

I palm slapped my head harder, probably leaving a hand mark.

* * *

**EPIC FAIL, DASH!**


	36. Sickness 06

**Sorry for the long wait! It took FOREVER for me to do testing at school, but I finally finished! YESH! I'M BACK!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #6: Sickness**_

**Character(s): Valerie, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Damon Grey (Valerie's Dad)**

* * *

Stupid flu. Why does it have to be _now?_ Couldn't I have gotten it before -?

"Achoo!'

"Valerie?" my Dad called worriedly from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just _fine, _Dad."

Dad sighed. "Valerie, you know I'm just trying to help."

"I know. I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry about me at the moment."

"Call me if you need me." he replied, leaving. Leaning back further into the soft mattress, I pulled the covers over my head. Being sick only works well if you're missing school.

It's Saturday. A _weekend-_

"Achoo!" I sneezed again. This time, Dad didn't come barging through the door. Sitting up, I noticed a bottle of ginger ale next to the bed.

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered low enough for only me to hear.

_Knock knock._

Huh? Who could that be? My head turned in the direction of my bedroom door, which was open. What the-?

"Hey." A voice called above my head. Glancing up, I almost fell off the bed. What was _he _doing here?

"I heard you were sick so…"

"Get out of here, Phantom! What do you want? To catch me off guard and defeat me?" I exclaimed, throwing the covers off the bed and jumping into a fighting stance. Phantom widened his eyes and stepped back in surprise, bringing his arms up. Just one round house kick should-

I lifted my leg and fell clumsily on the floor. Picking myself up with my arms, I tried to rise, but couldn't.

"Achoo!"

If I wasn't so weak, Phantom would be in a Thermos right now. Phantom relaxed his arms and chuckled. My cheeks flushed red.

"You need help?" he said, giving me a hand. I looked at it before snorting.

"Whatever." I murmured, clasping the outstretched hand. "Looks like I'm too weak to do anything. Do what you will."

"I'll pass." The ghost boy answered, helping me get into bed. "I think I've told you a billion times: I am not evil."

I didn't believe a word of it, obviously.

"Well, I came by to drop this off to you." Phantom said, handing me cake that read "Get better soon, Valerie!"

I pushed it away, "No thanks. I don't accept gifts from ghosts, thank you very much."

"It's not from me." He replied. "It's from that Fenton kid." He said, handing me the cake again.

Danny sent this?

"Achoo!" I sneezed again. I rubbed my nose and placed the cake on my side table.

"Oh. And also this too." He said, pulling out a card from behind his back. "I'll see you later. We'll meet again soon." Phantom opened my bedroom window and began to jump out of it.

"Hold on! Wait-!" I protested, but he was already gone. I looked down at the card. It was written in messy, but legible handwriting.

"_Dear Valerie, I saw you coughing at school yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was serious, so I bought a cake just in case. Hope you feel better!_

_-Danny Fenton"_

That Danny. Even after I told him that we couldn't be together, he still has the time to make me something? Smiling, I laid back in comfort and drifted…to…sl…eep…

* * *

**Cake always helps the soul, right?**


	37. Destroy 76

**Happy Mother's Day! Hope that you're treating your moms well!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #76: Destroy_**

**Character(s): Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton**

* * *

How many years have I been after him? Three? And I _still _haven't caught him yet?

Ugh. I'm tired of always having to chase that Phantom kid. Who wouldn't be tired of having to lift a gun against him, knowing that it'll miss otherwise? My eyes flashed back to the task at hand.

"Where was it?" I muttered to myself as I rummaged a box filled with spare parts to use. For me to build the ultimate weapon, I had to find something that'll work well with my original inventions.

"No." I said as I tossed out a flashlight from the box. "Nope. No. Nada-"

"Honey?" a man called from the entrance of the basement. "Whatcha doing down here so late?" I whirled around to see my husband at the door.

"Oh hi, Jack!" I smiled as got up and threw my arms to embrace him. "I'm a bit tired of always having that Ghost kid escape." I let go and went back to my work. "Designing a new weapon can really take a lot out of you." Jack grinned and handed me a bowl of marshmallows with fudge smeared all over the tops of them.

"Not unless you do it on an empty stomach!" he exclaimed as he grabbed one from the bowl and popped it in his mouth. I returned the smile and took one.

"Alright…" I sighed. Looking back into the box, I attempted to once more find a piece of some use.

"What about this?" Jack suggested. I glanced up. The Thermos? "You could connect it to your Modulator thingy. It's your opinion, anyway."

"Jack, how would that-?" I stopped in mid sentence. "The Maddie Modulator was made to alter and reverse spectral or ecto frequency. Shooting the Thermos's power at it would not only change the direction of the blast, but-"

"Reverse the polarity of its original purpose." Jack finished. I gave a victorious laugh and pecked Jack's cheek.

"Honey, you're a genius!"

Jack beamed. "The fudge does wonders, doesn't it?"

I smiled warmly in return. "Let's try it out!" I exclaimed. Jack nodded and I went and picked up the Maddie Modulator from behind the lab table. We left the house and drove to Amity Park Forest. Jack instantly jumped out of the RV and I followed.

"Ready?" he asked. Aiming at the forest, I pulled my hood on and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ready."

The Thermos's beam was coming in my direction. I immediately switched on the Modulator and gripped tightly to the backpack.

_BOOM! _A few miles way, a mushroom cloud could be seen.

"WHOOHO! YEAH!" Jack yelled behind me. "THAT'S MY WIFE'S INVENTION, ALL RIGHT!"

I laughed heartily. Phantom was going to be _destroyed_!

* * *

**OMIGOSH! LOOK OUT DANNEH! MADDIE'S COMIN' FOR YA!**


	38. Unexpected 61

**Me: I made this in 3 minutes. Hopefully my mom is- *****sees mom coming upstairs***

**Aw fudge! *rubs back of neck* H-hey Mom! Uh...Happy Mother's Day?**

**Mom: I thought I told you to turn off the computer three hours ago.**

**Me: *turns to you guys* READ! READ LIKE YOU'VE NEVER READ BEFORE!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #61: Unexpected_**

**Character(s): Dash, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Paulina, Kwan, The Entire Casper High**

* * *

"Oh my…" a girl whispered behind me.

"Is that…?"

"I think it is."

I closed my eyes slowly and clenched my fist. _Just don't pay attention to them._

"Hey Dash! I− whoa. What happened to _you?_" Kwan asked, coming up to me. "You look like a loser!" He began to snicker as I raised my fist.

"Say that again." I threatened, but Kwan laughed harder.

"_You look like a L-O-S-E-R!_" he spelled out as he doubled over in pain. I rubbed my temples. If I punched Kwan now, it'll ruin my rep.

"Hey guys, what's…up?" a familiar voice asked from behind. I swiveled around.

"Paulina!" I panicked. "I-I can explain!"

Paulina glared at me and shook her head. "No need. How can I hang around you now? You look like a total geek!"

I…I can't be rejected! What'll happen to me now? The once best football playing jock now stooping down to the level of…_nerds?_

"Hey guys, look! It's Dash, the four-eyed freak!" Someone called from across the hallway. The joke was so original…but everyone was laughing hysterically. I could feel my face burning hot with embarrassment. Now I know how nerds feel when _they _have glasses.

"Hey, Tuck, isn't that what they use to call you?"

I glanced up and scanned the hall. Out of the groups of laughing students, there was still one group that looked confused.

And that was Fenton's group. Foley snorted.

"Yeah, they did. I wonder which loser is the laughing stock of the whole−" it took all the strength I had not to face palm myself. Foley, Fenton, and Manson were on the ground in less than thirty seconds. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I laughed with them. The moment my voice was heard, everyone in the hall fell silent.

"Ha! You losers!" I said, swiftly grabbing the glasses off my face and stuffing them into my pocket. "Those were just for show. The next person who even cracks a _smile _will get it from _me_!"

The entire hall cleared out and everyone automatically went to their homerooms…except for Fen-toad.

"What are _you _looking at?" I asked angrily. Fenton yawned.

"If you really don't need glasses, then come and get me."

Alright. That's _it! The loser's asking for it!_

I marched over to him, rolling up a sleeve. He didn't flinch.

"Okay, Fentina. This won't take long−"

_BAM! _Pain met my face and I clutched it. What did I hit?

"Looks like you _do _need glasses," Fenton chuckled. "Because you just hit the lockers."

Infuriated, I went for him again. Only three feet away from him and I tripped smacking the ground. Manson peeked out of her homeroom and looked at the two of us.

"Well that was unexpected…"

* * *

**Mom: Why haven't you turned that off yet? *fire appears in background***

**Me: ...I was just leaving... *runs to bed***


	39. Patience 21

**Next chapter's up! This is the official chapter 39 (yay!) ****One of my EXTREMELY short chapters. I'm on a tight schedule, guys, so sorry.**

* * *

**(This takes place after Phantom Planet)**

_**Challenge Topic #21: Patience**_

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Jazz, please, let me−"

"NO!" I firmly replied to Danny as I yanked his arm back. "This war doesn't concern you!"

Danny sighed. "Of course it does. I'm human _and _ghost. How could I not be included?'

"Yes, but shouldn't you be worried about the safety of Amity Park first?" I suggested. I'm willing to do _anything _to keep Danny from jumping into the Ghost Zone and participating.

The official war between ghosts and humans has begun only yesterday.

"Jazz," Danny started. "Mom and Dad are going to _die _out there with me. No matter how much I try and convince them, they won't listen. I don't want to be the one responsible if we don't…make it."

Guess we both pushed the word "die" out of our mind.

"You're not _going_ to be the one responsible if you _stay_ here." I urged. Danny shook his head.

"If you were to pick, who would you rather die? Mom and Dad, or yourself?' I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't find the words. How can I answer that? That's almost a rhetorical question.

"Well, then," Danny said, ending the conversation and facing the direction of the Ghost Zone again. "You know my answer. Just…tell Mom and Dad to be patient, okay?"

Danny went ghost and took a thermos, the Fenton Peeler, Mom's machete, and the Fenton Phones.

"Call me if you're worried. I'll reply." He said as he flew straight into the Ghost Zone without looking back. I stared at the portal. Wonder how Mom and Dad are gonna take this.

_Just…tell Mom and Dad to be patient, okay? _Danny's words rang in my head.

_Tell Mom and Dad to be patient…_

_Be Patient…_

Patience? I only hope he makes it back in one piece...

* * *

**... HAS DANNY GONE MAD? Well, maybe he is or mabye he isn't. I wrote this and even _I_ don't know.**


	40. Apology 05

**If I watched a movie from 9 to midnight and having to wake up at 4am to drop by the airport, does it count as an excuse for me not to update? :D**

**This chapter was inspired by an episode of One Piece by Eiichiro Oda (as you can tell, is not me)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #5: Apology**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"I…"

"It's alright." Danny assured.

"How can you say that?" I half-yelled. "It's my fault that you don't have−"

"No. That's enough." He interrupted as he covered my mouth with a hand. "You're giving me a headache, you know."

I forced a weak smile and he returned it. Understanding his clueless mind can be a pain sometimes. How he can keep calm at a time like this, I'll never know. I can understand that Tucker would panic at the sight of a hospital like this one, but Danny is still as unreadable as ever.

"Danny, stop it." I sighed. "You know as well as I do that this was this was no accident."

Danny met my eyes but didn't answer. He turned his attention to the window next to his bed.

"No…" he said absentmindedly before turning back at me. There was a slight pause before I spoke up again. I couldn't hold myself and exploded.

"How long are you going to lie to me?" I demanded. "I've told you numerous times: It. Is. My. FAULT!" I screamed as I forced myself not to cry for Danny's sake. I waited for his answer, but gave me a sigh.

"I'm not lying." He admitted after he sat up from his position. "But if it makes you feel better," he hooked his arm around me and squeezed me gently. "I forgive you."

My entire body was frozen in place and the tears automatically fell down my face. Burying my head in the sheets of his bed, I wept silently. Danny rubbed my back, trying to reassure me, but failing miserably.

"I'm…sorry…" I choked through my unwanted tears.

"Didn't I say it was alright?" he asked coolly as he continued to rub my back. I could feel that he was trying to get the thoughts out of my mind, but they were still haunting me from the back of my brain.

"Your…arm…" I tried to speak once more. Danny hushed me, but I pushed on.

"_You didn't have to sacrifice that for me!" _I wailed, knowing that there was nothing I could do to return the damage I'd done to him.

* * *

**How Danny lost his arm:**

**a.) A monster ate it**

**b.) Sam did something so terible that it had to be amputated**

**You guys choose. :D**


	41. Quick Enough 19

**YAY! I did another chapter! And I am almost fainting of exaustion! Three cheers!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #19: Quick Enough**_

**Character(s): Valerie Grey, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"WAIT!" I called to the bus driver, but he didn't seem to hear me. Months of experience ghost hunting helped me have the ability sprint up to the side of the moving bus.

What a horrible time for Dad to ground me from my jet board!

"HEY! LISTEN!" I bellowed. Still, the driver kept his eyes transfixed forward. I received a lot of stares from pedestrians walking down the road as well students on the bus, but they didn't even look like they were in the mood to ask the bus driver to stop for me. Near the back of the bus, I saw the A-list group as well as the entire football team of Casper High laughing and making faces at me, but I ignored them. Those losers have never experienced pain before.

My legs were beginning to feel the soreness of running. If only I had the energy to walk to school, before that ghost boy ruined my life, then I might know the _route_ to school than just follow the bus there! Then again…Paulina would probably faint after three blocks, so I'm not _that _dense-

"OW!" I yelped as I clutched my side. A stupid stitch was causing me to slow down. The A-list group began whooping with amusement as I bent over to catch my breath. When I get to school, they're gonna get it from me!

_HONK! _A car horn blared behind me and I swiveled around. How DARE they hassle me like that? I was in NO MOOD to deal with this!

"WHAT?" I barked at the driver of the car that just honked.

"Whoa. _Whoa. _Cool down! All I wanted to ask was if you needed a lift!" A familiar voice sounded from the car. I looked closer and found that Danny's head stuck out of the window. My face was hot with embarrassment and I walked over to him.

"Er...sorry…" I apologized as I looked down. Danny laughed.

"No worries. Jazz spotted you trying to catch up to the bus so…yeah…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed.

"I would appreciate it if you did." I said shyly as I jumped in the car. Paulina would _never _see this side of Danny. That's the only thing she can't figure out.

Lucky me.

* * *

**Sam's got some competition! Ooo!**


	42. Name Calling 56

**Well...I tried my hardest to make this 'in character' this time. I had fun writing this, though. :D**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #56: Name Calling_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

**Minor characters: Dash Baxter, Kwan, Paulina Sanchez, Mikey**

* * *

"Fen-turd!"

"Four eyed freak!"

"Fen-tina!"

"Techno-geek!"

"Fen-toad!"

"Bad Luck Tuck!"

Danny and I pushed our way through the crowd of students being tailed by the two most annoying jocks in the whole school. Lancer had _better_ come up soon or else.

"You're getting tired of this, huh?" I commented to Danny.

"You don't even know the half of it." He groaned. "At least this is better than−"

Dash grabbed Danny's shoulders without warning and shoved him into the next open locker and laughed along with Kwan while walking away.

"Better than what?" I asked.

"Getting shoved into a locker…" he sighed. I looked around the area before knocking on the locker door three times. Danny stepped intangibly out of the locker without the fear of someone catching him.

"There you guys are!" Sam called from behind. We spun to see her coming up next to us. "I couldn't find you at the front, so I tried inside."

"It's _him._" Danny said, pointing at Dash and Kwan, who were holding Mikey by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the boy's bathroom.

"They've been name calling us since this morning." I threw in as I threw my head back in exhaustion from the name calling. "Unlike you."

Sam shrugged. "Well…yeah. Of course boys never make fun of girls. The most they can call me is 'loser', but that's about it."

I rubbed my temples.

"Lucky…" Danny and I muttered at the same time. Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, though. I'm sure it'll end. Just look at Mikey!" she exclaimed.

Mikey's too nerdy to be called anything, so the two jocks just shove him around the school instead.

"Oh yeah, Sam." I said sarcastically. "_Really _helpful advice. _Thanks a lot_."

I wished Sam was a boy.

"Hey look, everyone!" A recognizable voice remarked from the end of the hall. "It's the goth-that-is-so-unattractive-that-she'll-never-get-a-boyfriend!"

Paulina and Star threw their heads back in laughter and the cheerleading squad gathered around them, laughing along. Danny and I stole a glance at each other.

"Excuse me," Sam said, pushing Danny out of her way. "I've got a bone to pick with a stupid cheerleader. Be right back." She hissed as she followed the group. Once she was out of the area, Danny and I smirked and high-fived.

"Looks like you can still name call girls, huh?" Danny noted.

"You said it, bro!" I laughed.

* * *

***grabs a pack of Pockey and sticks one in mouth***

**Just eight more chapters and I'm half way there!**


	43. Surprises 75

**A prank that never made it to my "52 ways to annoy Vlad" fanfic. Sorry to all of you who wanted this to appear there, but others have better ideas than mine, you know. :D**

**Oh, and to Ry22 (and to all others that don't know what this is): Pocky is a Japanese treat that looks like a stick with frosting on it (usually chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry), but amazingly famous in Asia.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #75: Surprises_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Vlad Masters**

* * *

Vlad was out of the house for a meeting, which, of course, gave me more time to get ready for his return. I stealthily moved into his office and took a seat on his chair. Once I was comfortable, I picked up his office phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Tucker's voice asked on the other line.

"Okay, Tuck." I answered. "I'm on his computer now. What was that website that you wanted me to look at?"

"Oh! Here, I'll send it to you instead. The last thing you want is for Vlad to check the history and discovering it. Just don't click on the link until Vlad gets back."

"Got it."

I hung up and went onto my email. This prank was one of the WORST when I was a kid! Tucker sent me about a million, and I always fell for it.

Well…better Vlad than me, right?

Few hours later…

Turning invisible, I awaited for Vlad's arrival. Finally, he made it thought the door and I covered my mouth to be sure he couldn't hear me. He looked very exhausted, but amazingly made it to the working desk. I floated up behind his desk to see what was on screen. When Vlad hooted in the air, I was sure I had given myself away.

"Unbelievable! My sweet Maddie sent me an email?"

His reaction was too agonizing for me to even open my eyes, so I decided to fly a short distance back, just to be safe. I picked a spot a few meters back from where Vlad was sitting and began rolling on the ground intangibly to keep from bursting out in hilarity. What a fruitloop! This wouldn't take too long!

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One…_

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vlad's voice echoed throughout the room. Tucker's never going to believe that his "What's wrong with this room?" joke actually _worked!_

Vlad swaggered a bit and fell of the chair, probably fainted. That was the time I chose to become visible again. I threw back my head and laughed as I continued to roll on the floor.

For a _long time._

…

…

…

So long that I fear that my howls of laughter would forever haunt the hallways of this mansion.

* * *

**Go, Danneh! Keep it up! ROFLOL!**

***I start to ROFLOL with Danny***


	44. Spirit 87

**Inspired by the theory of the world ending on May 21 (Which never happened)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #87: Spirit**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Minor Characters: Sam Manson**

* * *

Am I cursed? Blessed? Or just plain unlucky?

I floated upward to the roof of my house…or what was left of it, anyway. Fenton Works was once the highest building in Amity Park, but it now seems like it would fall apart at any moment.

Was it only yesterday that Lance Thunder announced to Amity that the world would end tomorrow? I didn't believe a word of it at first. Who would fall for something so cheap like that?

This isolated city was all that was left of my home due to my stupidity, but one thought still lingered in my mind: How that selfish argument I had with Sam could have been avoided.

"How could you?" Sam's words echoed loud enough in my head to spread across the vast, empty city. "How could you leave me for _her?_"

I had tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. I didn't technically _leave_ her, but she had every right to be mad about me kissing Valerie.

"I thought you said that you loved me…" Sam whimpered.

"I _do._" I replied firmly.

"Then," she said as she, with surprising strength, shoved me into the wall, hurting my shoulder. "_Why? Why did you do that?_"

I turned to look at her, but she slapped my face hard enough to make my ears ring. I spun around in time to see Sam giving me a look of guilt with trickles of tears appearing on the corners of her eyes.

"Danny…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to−"

I had enough of this. "Of course you didn't!" I snarled. "You'd rather care about yourself and your _own _feelings!"

I remembered knocking over Dad's lab table and breaking every beaker on top it. After my temper tantrum, I said the words that I didn't know would change my destiny.

"_Maybe it would have been better if I had Valerie as a girlfriend!_" I screamed. Sam, paralyzed, stared at me with devastated eyes, but had ignored them. Going ghost, I jumped into the Ghost Zone before she had a chance to catch up with me.

In my rage, the only thing that would have calmed my aching heart was to destroy. Everything.

I was blinded by my own anger that I hadn't realized that the entire Ghost Zone was obliterated from my power. Countless screams of ghosts in my way were instantly annihilated. Before I knew it, the place was in ruins.

How could-?

Why did I-?

Running away from the thoughts, I shut my eyes and flew back thought the entrance. The instant I stepped foot on the floor, the portal fell apart behind me, cutting me off from the ghost world. Destroyed it or not, it didn't matter to me anymore.

I did _not _want to see that again.

It would have been better to die then live with a burden as regrettable as this one when I took the smallest glance at what happen in the lab. The table was still where I left it, but the room was a total mess. Books and paper scattered around the floor.

How _long _did I stay in the Ghost Zone?

"Hello?" I called up the stairs. "Jazz?"

No reply. Changing back into human, I trudged up the stairs, but almost falling back down into the basement again.

The kitchen was no better than the lab. Plates shattered, silverware bent, shards of glass blanketed the tile floor. But most of all was the roof: _Where was it?_

Absentmindedly going ghost, I soared above my wrecked house and looked about the once crowded streets of Amity Park.

No signs of life. Not even a single tree could be seen in the gloomy city.

No more Mom or Dad, discussing about what machines to create. No more Jazz to annoy. No more Tucker to hang out with. And no more-

"YOU DID IT NOW!" I screamed to myself, tears flowing down my cheeks. "SAM WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Even though my sorrow, a conclusion was already made up in my mind: I am a forgotten spirit, a permanent wayfarer in this world.

* * *

**ANGST...**

**I am so tired of school. 19 more days...**


	45. Manners 90

**I am too lazy today and this has been sitting on my computer for a while now. Maybe I might have the energy to update tomorrow?**

***checks clock***

**Maybe.**

**(And in this story, I kinda figured that Sam would be a little smarter as a seven year old. Her Mom and Dad are rich, so hiring a professor's no biggie, right?)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #90: Manners**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson (7 years old), Danny Fenton (Not yet Phantom, but also 7 years old)**

**Minot Characters: Jack Fenton**

* * *

"Now come on, Sammykins, what do you say when you want something?"

"_Gimmie!_" I exclaimed, grabbing the stuffed bat from Nanny's hands.

"No, no." she replied as she snatched it away. "Say _please._" I rolled my eyes. Don't Nannies _ever _understand that a 7 year old can get whatever they want?

"Mommy and Daddy let me have everything!" I argued.

"Yes, they might, but I'm not Mommy or Daddy, am I?"

"…No."

"Then ask again._ Nicely._ "

I sighed. Nanny was the only person I know who won't listen to a word I say. Why doesn't Mommy let me take care of myself? She _has _enough maids anyway…

"Please?" I asked, accepting defeat. Nanny handed me the bat and put an arm around my shoulder.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Mmmhm."

I'll never understand her. She would never let me so much as touch a pair of scissors. _Too sharp, _is what she'd say to me. I yawned and stared out a window nearby. The weather looked great today...

"Can I _please _go outside?" I requested, remembering to say please. Nanny smiled warmly and I was sure she would say yes.

"No, Sammykins. Mommy would be unhappy if you did."

"But-!"

"No 'buts' missy! Now go upstairs and play with your toys. I have to make dinner." She said as she shooed me to the staircase. My fists clenched at their sides as I stomped upstairs. How _dare _she tell _me _what to do!

I got half way up before an idea lit up in my mind. Quietly going back downstairs, I crept up to the front door and clicked it open.

If I was caught outside, _she _would be the one who would get in trouble with Mommy, not me.

Silently closing the door as I stepped out, I sprinted towards the exit. Daddy said that there was a park nearby called Amity Park. Where did Daddy say it was again?

_Across the street from the Fenton's house. _I remembered him say on a phone.

_Now, sweetie. _Mommy's voice suddenly appeared in my head. _Don't go near those Fentons. They hunt ghosts, and if you're unlucky, they'll use you for their experiments. _

A chill ran down my spine. Note to self: Make sure that I pass the house before any one of them sees me.

I ducked behind a parked car and looked up at the apartments that filled the streets. One of these has bound to be-

"There!" I breathed. A large satellite-like figure stood out from the normal roof tops. Standing up, I scurried down the sidewalks as unnoticeable as possible, trying to reach the strange house. Just before I got to the apartment, I spotted Amity Park just across the street, exactly as Daddy said. Maybe I could make it?

"Hey, kid!" A voice called from behind. I swiveled around to find no one.

"Up here!"

The instant I glanced up, I almost fell backward. A large man in an orange jumpsuit was peeking over the window Fenton house. _I've been spotted by the Fentons!_

Without thinking, I ran across the street, the sound of cars honking at me for running so stupidly, but I didn't care.

"Hey, wait!" he called. "I just wanted to ask you-!" I covered my ears with my palms.

I didn't want to hear what he would do to me if I had stood there. Panting, I slowed down into a jog and entered the park before leaning against a tree to catch my breath.

That was close.

As I was about to move, something smacked my back and I fell forward.

"Whoa-!" My face hit the ground, filling my mouth with dirt. "Blech!"

"I'm so sorry!" A worried tone asked. "Are you okay?"

Spiting the rest of the dirt out of my mouth, I rubbed my eyes and gazed up. A raven-haired boy about my age was shadowing over me with a ball in his arms. I stared.

"Um…I asked if you were okay." He repeated.

Panicking, I brushed the mud off my clothes and jumped up. "Yeah!" I replied. "I'm fine!"

The boy grinned and tilted his head to the side. "I'm Danny!"

"Oh…uh…" I stuttered. "M-m-my name is Sam."

He brought a hand up. "Nice to meet you, Sam!"

I fixed my eyes at his hand. This was the first time someone _actuall_y came up to me. How do I greet him? Bow? Smile? Hug?

"Should have paid attention in Manner's class…" I murmured.

"Did you say something?" the boy named Danny asked. I covered my face in my hands, red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I exhaled loudly. "I've…never met many people before, so I-!"

Danny laughed out loud and grabbed my hand, shaking it up and down.

"If you didn't know how to greet someone, you should have told me."

The rules of Manner's class were wiped from my mind instantly. It seems like life is what I've always imagined to be! A different world than the one I had at home.

"You wanna come over to my house?" Danny suggested.

His house? We knew each other _that _well enough for me to come to his house? Not wanting to be offending him, I agreed with the plan.

"Lead the way."

We traversed the open area of the park back to the gateway entrance.

"So…" I tried starting the conversation. "Where do you live?"

"Across the street." He said playfully, clutching my wrist to cross the street. Across the street, huh? Why does that sound so familiar?

"WAIT!" I exclaimed as I pulled his arm back. He got yanked and almost smacked his backside on the ground.

"What's the big idea?" he demanded angrily. I paused before answering.

"What was your name again?"

Danny looked confused. "I told you: Danny. Danny Fenton."

A _Fenton?_

"Oh…" I said, flabbergasted. Every instinct in my body told me to run away from the scene but I forced myself to stay put.

Mommy lied to me. Why should I trust her again?

"Sorry." I apologized, giving him a hand. "Keep going. I'll follow."

Danny brushed it off like it was never a bother to him. We continued across the street and stopped at his gigantic house.

"Wow!" I said privately to myself. Danny must have heard me.

"Well…this was all Dad's idea"

I was about to ask him if his parents _really _hunted ghosts, but he pressed the door bell.

Looks like I'm finding the answers myself.

"Hey, Danny boy!" the person greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi, Dad!" Danny replied, hugging him.

I was surprised to see that it was the man in the orange jumpsuit. He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Danny's Dad rolled his eyes.

"Do you two want to eat cookies and fudge while I blabber on about ghosts?"

So they do hunt ghosts. Danny gestured me inside.

"Do _you _want some?"

Fudge? Cookies? I grabbed Danny's welcoming hand and followed him into his kitchen.

I think I'm gonna like these Fentons. Who cares about manners?

* * *

**Okay, people, I promised my friend, Turkeyhead987, that would update 2 chapters on 52 Ways to Annoy Vlad just for her. To those who have even bothered to read this message I ask you to please congradulate her for a challenge I gave that I can't even come close to handling (with all my homework)**

***confetti flies and a large fanfare plays in background***

**Oh, and keep this a secret to the others. Wouldn't want to spread the word yet, right?**


	46. Inventions 67

**I was bored, so I was exploring the internet until a website popped up about "How to deal with Evil Spirits" or something like that. Here's what I got from it.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic # 67: Inventions_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

* * *

"Screwdriver."

Danny handed me a screwdriver.

"Hammer."

He held up a hammer.

"Wrench-"

"Um…" a familiar voice inquired as she stepped into the lab. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"I've got not clue either." Danny said to Sam as he passed the wrench to me. "Tucker said he wanted to make a new invention, so I let him use some of Mom and Dad's junk down here."

A loud rumble echoed through out the lab.

"I'm hungry…" Danny whined. I secretly smiled. "Tucker wouldn't even let me have a bite of lunch at school and now I'm _starving!"_

"It's to experiment on my research I just found last night." I groaned.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Sam said with an irritated tone of voice

I ignored the love birds and continued concentrating on the experiment. Picking up the wrench, I began to finish up my home-made weapon.

"Just one more twist…done!" I exclaimed as I held it up high. "Behold my greatest invention: The Foley Pistol!"

Danny slapped his forehead and Sam shook her head sadly.

"Did you _have _to name it after yourself?" Danny complained.

"Hey, man. How many of the weapons we use have _your _name on it?"

Danny snorted and Sam walked over to me, examining it. "What's it supposed to do?"

"Here." I said, offering it to Sam. Sam took a good look at it and handed it over to Danny.

"I got no clue what it does." Sam admitted.

"Ditto." Danny said as he handed it back to me. "What is it? Some kind of water gun?"

I ignored his question. "Do you have any salt in your house, Danny?"

"Yeah, why?"

I turned to Sam.

"Wait, why me?" she protested. "Why not let Danny get it? It's _his_ house!"

"You'll see."

Sam grumbled as she marched up the stairs. "Lazy _and _a techno geek…"

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled angrily. As we were waiting, Danny was drifting of to the thought of food again.

"Smoothies…burgers…pizza…"

"Will you hurry up, up there?" I called. "Danny's creeping me out!"

Sam came back downstairs the moment she left and handed me a container of salt.

"I still don't get what the salt is for." Sam commented. I took the salt from Sam's hand and poured a small pile on my palm. I moved my hand in front of Danny's face. He looked like he was hit by a freight train as he was suddenly flown ten feet back.

"GAH!" Danny screamed as he soared across the room, smacking his back against the wall.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to him. Danny fell on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Huh?" he said, looking back at me.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "I'm sorry… I didn't know it would do _that_."

Danny brushed his pants and stood up. "It's all good. Dad doesn't care if this place was messy."

"What _were_ you researching on?" Sam demanded. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"A heart attack, eh?" I laughed.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, her cheeks flushing red. "You didn't answer my question!"

I tossed the salt behind my shoulder (to get rid of it and have good luck) and walked over to them.  
"'Ghosts that are hungry can be repelled if one had salt.'" I recited from the website.  
"So _that's _why you made me skip lunch!" Danny grumbled. "Keep that _thing _away from me when I'm starving."

Danny trekked up the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

A moment of silence went though the room.

"Told ya it worked." I said to Sam.

"Whatever." She grunted as she followed Danny.

There go the love birds again…

* * *

**I'm not sure if that's true, but it was fun to write anyway!**

**School Days left: 14**


	47. Heartbeat 10

**I got time to kill, so here's chapter 47!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #10: Heartbeat_**

**Character(s): Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

Nothing in my whole life would have prepared me for this moment. Well, no one _ever _suspects that their number one enemy would pop up at their front door, right?

My feet were glued to the ground as the Phantom, soaking wet from the rain and completely covered in ectoplasm, struggled to stay upright. He was even leaning against the frame of the door for support.

"Ple…ase…" Danny Phantom forced through his cracked lips. "Help…me−"

The boy slumped to the ground without finishing his sentence. I stared at his still body, speechless, but with a million thoughts scattering in my head.

What just happened? Why did he come to _me?_ Should I help him? Is it a trick?

Before I could change my mind, I carried the ghost in my arms and brought him in the house.

Just because I hated ghosts, _didn't_ mean I wasn't human.

Gently laying him on the couch in the living room, I headed downstairs into the lab and grabbed a first aid kit, unsure if it will be helpful. Returning back into the room, I unlocked the case and pulled out an ice pack, an empty bucket and bandages. Running to the kitchen, I stuffed the icepack with cubes of ice and filled the bucket with cold water with a bottle of soap. Once I gathered the supplies, I placed the ice pack on his head and began to clean out some of his wounds.

Why I was doing this, I'll never know. Must be my motherly instincts or something…

After cleansing the wounds from the small particles of dirt, I pulled out the bandages and began to wrap them around his arms and legs.

"ARGH!" he yelled suddenly. I jumped back in surprise and held a battle stance.

Nothing happened. I looked again and noticed that his eyes were squeezed closed. Is he still asleep?

"Can't…beat…him…too…powerful…"

Was all I could translate from the last words he uttered before going into a state of unconsciousness again. I waited for him to say more, but he didn't make a sound.

"I can't believe you." I whispered to the sleeping Phantom as I continued to bandage him. "You've terrorized the town, caused problems for us Fentons, _copied _our son's name and became Public Enemy number one, yet you still come here. Why?"

He didn't answer, of course.

Sighing, I reached for his hand to remove his glove to see if there were any cuts there as well.

The second I touched his hand, my body froze. What was that?

Placing my hand on his chest, I remained still to feel that beat again. If you had sensitive ears, a rhythm could be heard.

_Ghosts? _Having a _heartbeat?_

I stepped back in astonishment. If I had left Phantom to die out there in the rain, would have regretted it later?

What _was _he? Alive or dead? A ghost or human? Neither or _both?_

* * *

**Since I feel like stopping, I'll stop here. Maddie got REALLY close...**

**School Days: 11**


	48. Fame and Fortune 42

**Wow. This is probably the longest chapter I posted on here. I wasted 3 hours but I enjoyed it!**

* * *

**(Post PP)**

**_Challenge Topic #42: Fame and Fortune_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

**Minor Characters: Tucker Foley**

* * *

"C'mon, kid! I promise you'll be famous!"

"NO."

Geez. It's been about five months since the disasteroid incident and I'm _still _being attacked by fans and TV show cameras.

"Can I have your autograph?" a random girl screamed from behind as she tackled me.

"Get off-AH!"

About another fifteen girls jumped, following the example of the first one.

"TUCKER! HELP!" I yelled.

Tucker appeared into the scene and the mob instantly started after Tucker. Tucker grinned as the girls came and lined up.

"How could you not get use to this?" Tucker laughed.

"Because I have a girlfriend that hates fangirls more than me…" I mumbled. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned around to see the same guy that had asked me to come with him earlier.

"Kid, you're a phenomenon! Why don't you join me and I'll–"

"Beat it." I jeered. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves. Striding past him, I left the school grounds and headed over to the Nasty Burger.

At least I'm lucky enough to even _leave _school. Principal Ishiyama only allows me if a ghost is attacking, but what's one day of skipping school gonna do?

"Please no fangirls. Please no fangirls." I prayed as I practically ran to the fast-food restaurant.

"Hey! Danny! Nice to see ya!" the casher called as another thirty more people turned their heads in my direction in mid-chew. I face palmed.

Why does everyone act like I know them? Just _knowing my first name_ didn't mean that you could come over to my house and pretend like we're best buddies or something.

"Sit wherever you want!"

Everyone eyed me intently, probably begging me to sit next to their table. Scanning the area, I found an open table at the back of the restaurant. Slouching in the seat, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Danny. Can you come over to the Nasty Burger?"

"How? I'm still in school-"

"No one'll argue over a request from 'Danny Phantom'." I pointed out. Sam sighed.

"Fine. I'll be right over."

Closing the phone, I stared out the window, counting the cars. One of them was about to park and a small kid looked out his car window, spotting me. He waved excitedly and I waved back.

The toddler began to run up to my window by crossing the street as a car started come in through the driveway…a little too fast. A few people sitting near me saw this too.

"What's that guy _doing? Slow down!"_

"Hey kid! Turn around!"

My hero senses clicked as I transformed into ghost form and phased through the wall. The roar of the crowd inside the Nasty Burger was heard as I picked up the child before the car ran over the spot where he once stood before.

"HEY BUDDY!" I called as I put the child down and flew to his car side, knocking on the car door.

"Danny Phantom?" the guy asked confusedly as he rolled down his window. I halted. It was the same person from school.

"You again? What's wrong with you?" I demanded as I pointed to the family. "You almost ran over their child!"

He stopped the car and followed my finger. He glanced at the child crying and shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" he asked. "You saved him right? What's the big deal?"

How thick _is _this guy? I grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the car from his window.

"Listen." I hissed. "_I've had it with you!"_

I dropped him on the ground hard, but not too painfully. He straightened his collar and brushed his pants, looking at me.

"So, do you still want join-?"

"_Leave._" I said coldly, ignoring his attempt to change the topic. "_Amity doesn't need a corrupt and stupid man to sponsor me!"_ I shouted as my eyes glowed angrily.

The man gulped as he jumped back into the car and sped off. I flew back to the family and apologized to the parents.

"It okay." The kid said as he reached for my hand, trying to keep from crying. "Me happie dat you saving me fom meanie guy."

I laughed as I picked up the child and placed him on my back. "You're welcome kid. Hold on tight!"

I flew all over the place as the kid whooped in joy. We circled around the Nasty Burger and zoomed across the city once before gently setting him down and returning him to his parents.

"Tank you, Mr. Fantom! I having a gud time!"

Hugging the child, I noticed Sam coming up on the side walk and chuckling. I left the family and flew over to her.

"Danny, you're such a sweet guy to that kid." She said as I turned human and walked with her. I rubbed the back of my neck, but she continued

"You've got fame from being a hero _and_ fortune from fighting ghosts, yet you still have a heart. People would have been corrupt right about now.'

"Fame and fortune come their own way." I said as we continued to walk back to school, where fangirls were still giggling over Mayor Tucker.

* * *

**AWW! I love Danny in this one! (^o^)**


	49. Stress 85

**This topic actually matches me (and a lot of other people). I'm lazy to do homework, so I'll try and get up to 50 chapters.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #85: Stress**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"_Reminder: the book report is due next Wednesday!" _

"Yeah, I know, Mr. Lancer." I said out loud to myself.

"_Honey, why don't you hang out with me more?_"

"I'll promise to spend the rest of the day with you tomorrow, grandma."

"_Hey! The Dumpty Humpty concert's coming up in a week!"_

"I'll buy the tickets next weekend. Be patient, Tucker."

"_Sammy, why don't we go shopping later?"_

"If I can buy my _own_ clothes this time, then yes I will, Mom."

I flung myself onto my bed and buried my aching head under the pillows. I can't imagine how Danny can cope like this with ghosts in his schedule. Even _I_ can barely keep up with everything.

"Hey." A voice greeted. I pulled the pillow off my face to see Danny, in ghost form, flying over my bed. "You busy?"

"Yep." I replied as I put the pillow back on my face. "Stress is coming back to haunt me."

"I hear ya." He said as I felt him sit on the mattress. "What do _you _have to do?"

"Book report, spend time with grandma, buy tickets for the Dumpty Humpty concert and go shopping with Mom." I recited. "You?"

"Almost the same as you: Finish book report, fight ghosts, spend time with Mom, pummel Skulker, help Dad with his experiment, suck the Box Ghost into the Thermos, wash the dishes, get Vlad a cat, and do the laundry all in one night."

"Uh, you mentioned ghosts, like, four times."

"I did?" he said out of surprise. "Oh. That's a typical day for me though."

"Yeah." I agreed. We stayed in our spots in for about a few minutes before I heard Danny get up from the bed. The pillow was moved from my face, having it be picked up by Danny.

"You wanna head over to the Park? I heard that there was gonna be a fireworks display tonight."

I stared at him. "What about our-?"

"What's one little break?" he said as he offered his hand. Grinning with him, I gripped it. He phased us though the window in the direction of the park. The instant we flew into the area, a ball of light was shot from a distance with a big explosion of colors. Lots of "Ooh's" and "Ah's!" were heard from a crowd watching.

"Looks like we made it on time." Danny commented. I didn't say anything to reply, but looked in awe of the show fireworks that were beginning to start.

"Sorry everyone!" I called back at the city. "I'm taking a bit of a break!"

* * *

**I'm jealous of those two, being able to get out and watch fireworks…**

***pouts***

**One more chapter and I'm half way done!**


	50. Music 16

**I shuffled my iPod for an idea for this story and ended up with "DJ got us Falling in Love again" by Usher. This is a (multiple) song fic, but I'll do it without too many lyrics. I want to keep it looking more like a oneshot as possible. **

* * *

**I do not own **_**Apologize**_** by OneRepubic, **_**I'm Yours **_**by Jason Mraz, **_**Remember the Time **_**by Michael Jackson, **_**Tell Me **_**by Joey Albert, **_**You Belong with Me**_** by Taylor Swift, **_**Just the Way You Are **_**by Bruno Mars, and **_**DJ got us Falling in Love again**_** by Usher**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #16: Music**_

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

* * *

"_I hate you!_" Danny and Sam screamed so loud at each other that half the people that were dancing paused to see who it was. Sam stormed off to the front of the gym while Danny marched his way over to the punch table, trying to keep himself occupied.

This did_ not_ look good.

A bit of murmuring came over the crowd.

"What the _heck_ did those two fight about?"

"Dunno, but seems like they won't be getting together anytime soon."

Ignoring the comments, I went over to Danny, who seemed like he would blow up at any second.

"Dude." I said as I approached him. "What was _that_ all about? You had half the school see that!"

Danny sighed. "It's nothing, Tucker. Just…leave me alone for a while, okay? I need to cool off."

"Oh…"

I backed off a bit. Danny? Not wanting to share his feelings with me? His best friend? Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

Giving up, I switched to Sam. Sam, staring out at the people dancing, saw me come close to her and turned her head away before I got there.

"Tucker," she said before I could speak. "Go back inside. I need to be by myself at the moment."

Automatically pivoting my foot, I turned back to the dance floor.

How could I get those two to be lovers again? Examining the room, I spotted the DJ fiddling with the music. It seemed like he was having some trouble.

"Hey buddy!" I called to him. He looked at me. "Need a hand?"

He nodded and I weaved my way around the dance floor to get to him.

"I can't seem to get the right speaker working." He sighed with exhaustion as he pointed in the direction of the speaker. Being a techno-geek and all, I went over to the speaker and inspected it.

It wasn't plugged.

"Real smart." I said to him as I put the plug in the socket. He forced a grin.

"I'm a bit new at this stuff."

"I noticed."

Just as I was about to stand up, I fixed eyes on a boy asking a girl out to dance.

That gave me an idea.

"Hey." I asked the DJ. "Can I scratch some disks for a while?"

He stepped away from the table and took off his headphones, handing them to me. "It's all yours."

Putting on them on, I looked at the songs available.

This is going to take some _serious skills_ to pull _those two_ together.

_It's too late to apologize. It's too late…_

Both Sam and Danny snapped their heads up upward and glanced in the direction of the DJ area. I ducked underneath the table sheet to avoid getting seen. Using the fader, I changed the lyrics into a different song. Footsteps were heard approaching and a silhouette of two people were seen from my hiding place.

_I look into your heart and you'll find love…_

"Uh, Sam?" I heard Danny ask reluctantly. "I'm…sorry for earlier…"

"I'm…sorry too, Danny."

_Do you remember when we fell in love…?_

I peeked above the table and saw Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"You…wanna dance with me?"

Sam gave a warm smile. "Sure."

They took each others hands and began to dance. I blinked.

Music can do _that_?

_Tell me, where did I go wrong?_

"So…" Sam started. "What _did_ I do wrong?"

Danny let go of Sam's hand. Panicking, I changed it again.

Wrong song.

_You belong with me…_

Danny's expression calmed and Sam gripped his hand again.

"Get mad." He laughed as he and Sam moved gracefully across the dance floor.

_Cuz' you're amazing, just the way you are…_

Danny pulled Sam closer to him and…

_BABY, TONIGHT! DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!_

The volume blasted loud and enough to make them jump as I crawled out of my hiding spot. The love birds turned to me and widened their eyes.

"I knew it!" I pointed out. "You two can't be separated!" I laughed victoriously as their cheeks flushed red.

* * *

**Yes, Tucker the DJ made them fall in love again. Tucker, you're a genius!**


	51. Hunger 100

**LETS DO THIS! ANOTHER 49 CHAPTERS TO GO!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #100: Hunger_**

**Character(s): Danielle Phantom, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

My stomach growled loudly as I pulled myself up from my seated position.

"Ugh. What's it gotta take to get some decent food around here?" I mumbled as I stood up and leaned on the wall of the alleyway. It's been about some time before I had a good meal.

I'm only thankful that I didn't die of starvation yet…

I yawned as stretched, accidentally phasing my hand inside the building I was leaning on.

"GAH! A HAND!" a person shouted in the store. Making sure no one saw me, I transformed into ghost form and phased my head through the building.

"Sorry for freaking you out−"

"GAH! A SEVERE HEAD!" the man screamed as he ran out of the shop, bursting out the front door. Shrugging, I phased my entire body inside and observed the area.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed to myself. "This is a store! And a store has…"

I flew though every aisle of the store until I reached the food sections near the rear. There was a shelf of fruits, vegetables, meat, and a soda vendor.

"FOOD!"

I landed and walked over to shelves. I took slab of meat and ate with my bare hands. I was too hungry to care.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Dani?"

I spun around and almost choked out my food. My cousin Danny was a few feet above me, arms crossed.

"Danny!" I greeted. "Where'd you come from?"

Danny sighed. "That's what I was about to ask you."

I walked over to the shelf and tossed him an apple. "Here. Take as much as you can. There's plenty."

He flew over to the shelf and placed the apple where I picked it up.

"Dani, this is a _store_ where you have to _buy_ your food."

I blinked. "I have no money."

Sighing again, Danny landed next to me, dragged my arm into a family restroom, and transformed back to human. I copied him.

"I'll buy your food," he said. "But don't do this again. You better be lucky that the police−"

"COME OUT, GHOST! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN THERE!" a loud speaker announced outside.

"-aren't here yet." He finished. "Let's just get out of here and pay for it before they start asking questions."

Following Danny to the cashier, he paid for the meat I was eating and we walked out, passing by a group of police officers who were standing outside. I looked at one and he gave me a dirty look.

"What are _you_ looking at, kid?" he growled. Swallowing, I spat my tongue out at him. Danny yanked my arm before I could do anything else.

"We're going to get caught if we cause any trouble." He hushed.

I gave Danny an annoyed face. "Lighten up, will you?"

Luckily, Danny's house was not too far from the store and we were able to get there without having to transform.

"You can eat whatever you want here." Danny said tiredly as he unlocked his front door. I ran in ahead of him and went directly to the kitchen. Swinging the fridge open, I grabbed a frozen pizza that was sitting on top.

"Hey Danny!" I called. "What about this pizza?'

No reply. I peered back into the previous room to find Danny lying on it, already asleep. How can one sleep _that_ fast? He must have had a hard day.

"Oh well." I smiled to myself. "He said 'whatever'."

* * *

**First time I used Dani in a story oneshot. I tried to keep her character. Hopefully, she doesn't sound too OOC**


	52. Star Struck 45

**I hate this chapter. It's short and OOC. **

**I'm sorry for this, guys. I was doing this while I was bored, so it's really bad.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic # 45: Star Struck**_

**Character(s): Paulina Sanchez, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"_Eat my dust, Skulker!"_

The ghost boy zipped across the sky with grace as he was pursued by another robot looking ghost. Leaning back on the bench, I watched the show.

"_Get back here, Ghost child!_"

"Make me!"

He stuck his tongue out at him before fading from view. The ghost, enraged, went to the spot where he disappeared and looked around furiously.

"Where are you, coward?"

The ghost child appeared behind him and pointed a kind of Thermos in his direction.

"Here!"

I watched in amazement as the ghost was suddenly pulled inside the small container. He landed a few feet from where I was sitting and capped it.

"Oh man," he said to himself. "I have only thirty minutes to finish-"

He turned his attention to me and I gawked at him. It seemed like he was going to say "my homework."

Did ghosts even have homework?

"I was about to finish my, uh…patrol?" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked so _adorable_ when he's talking.

"Do you need something?" he asked. Eeee! He talked to me! He talked to me!

He tilted his head and I almost squealed.

"I asked: _Did you need something__?" _he questioned again again. Why did he have to be so cute? The ghost boy gave me a funny look. "Are you alright?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the words came out of his lips. Not only was he handsome, but he had the voice of an angel.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

Did I say he was cute?

"Do you need medical attention?"

"Uh…no."

"Then what?"

This was my moment to ask him out!

"Will you-?" I began.

"Do you need to go home?" he suggested. I opened my mouth but closed it again.

"I…yes."

Darn it! Why am I hesitating? Why am I so…star struck?

"Here." He said as he lifted be up by the arms. My body collapsed when his cool hands touched mine.

* * *

**Waaaa! Shortness! Don't kill me!**


	53. Sunshine 7

**Another failed attempt to make this in character. I failed miserably.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #7: Sunshine_**

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

How long we were in the Ghost Zone and where the heck was I going?

"Oh man-!" Tucker clutched his stomach. "I'm starving!"

"We've only been here for a few minutes." I lied, trying to make him quiet. "I swear we'll find him before−"

"We're lost, aren't we?" he interrupted. I sighed, defeated.

"Yes."

Where was Danny when you needed him? If that idiot hadn't have been captured by Walker again, we would have been out and eating at the Nasty Burger _hours _ago.

"So, does that mean you don't know where Walker's prison is?" Tucker asked. "Cuz' I gotta better plan."

I stood up from my seat and offered him my spot.

"Not a clue." I replied. "But go ahead and find it yourself. I'll just be sitting here-" I scooted over the passenger side of the seat. "-waiting for your plan to work."

Tucker took the wheel.

"I'll find it fast than you." Tucker wagered. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

We stopped and did a three sixty. The moment the Specter Speeder was in position to move forward, Walkers Prison was directly in front of us. Tucker smirked at me.

"Shut up." I said with my cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?"

I didn't respond, but Tucker was already headed in the direction of the prison.

"Once we save Danny, then we'll be able to get to the Nasty Burger! And eat! Meat!" Tucker yelped in joy as we parked next to the island. Gross.

"_Once_ we save Danny." I accented the word 'once'. Tucker gave me a "psh" gesture.

"Danny's tough. I bet we don't even have to save him−"

"AAARRRGGGAAAHHH!" a piecing scream echoed from the prison. Danny was in trouble!

"I stand corrected." Tucker stated dumbly as he grabbed a blaster as I got the Thermos and Booooo-merang from the back of the vehicle (still a stupidly named homing device).

Tucker ran to the front and pounded hard on the doors. "Let us in!"

"Uh, Tuck?" I called. Tucker looked at me. "We're in the _Ghost _Zone, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

I walked though the wall. Doors were the only things that weren't intangible to humans.

Tucker grinned sheepishly. "I knew that."

Waiting for Tucker to follow, I glanced around. We were in a hallway, luckily, with no guards. Pulling out the boomerang, I gave it a strong throw. It flew forward and wavered around a corner. Tucker and I rushed after it.

"AAARRRGGGAAAHHH!" Danny's scream again, urging the both of us to move a little faster.

"Where are you, Danny?" I whispered. After what seemed like hours, we heard a satisfying "oof!"

"Danny!" Tucker and I exclaimed.

"Tucker? Sam? Where are you guys? I can't see anything!"

Following his voice, we eventually reached an empty room with Danny inside. He was in ghost form, sitting down while chained up to the wall, blindfolded. Picking up the tracking device, we went over to him.

"You guys here?" he asked blindly.

"Yep!" Tucker said as he shot the chains off his wrists. They slumped down to the floor lazily. "Now come one dude! Turn human so we can get out of here!"

"Um…about that?" Danny said, not moving any part of his body but his mouth. "Walker gave me some kind of pill that would make my body numb, so even if I _could_ break free from these chains, I still wouldn't move."

"Great." I groaned as Tucker tried to lift him, but failing horribly.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the speaker blared as we all jumped. "ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT TO PRISON 624!"

"Oh man!" Tucker panicked. "How are we supposed to move him?"

An idea lit up in my head.

"I know you'll hate this, Danny." I said as I took out the Thermos. "But you'll just have to bear it."

A bright blue light erupted from the Thermos as Danny was, reluctantly, sucked inside. I leapt through the wall with Tucker just before the first guard entered the room. We sprinted back to the Speeder and jumped in, with me flooring the accelerator. The Speeder zoomed as fast as it could, amazing dodging all the floating doors, and landing just inside the lab. Tucker and I didn't speak a word to each other, but he instinctively ran out and shut the portal doors. They closed with a relieving thud.

"_That was too close!_" he said, gripping the wall with alarmed eyes.

"Yeah." I breathed out as I tried to make my heart rate slower. Exhaustedly, the two of us climbed back upstairs and walked out of Danny's house.

"To the Nasty Burger!" Tucker announced.

How that kid still has energy to walk, I'll never understand.

Taking off the cap to the Thermos, Danny flew out, no longer paralyzed.

"SUNSHINE!" he proclaimed as he took off his blindfold and floated up to the sky, looking like he was going to hug it. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

**Ugh. I don't like this chapter all that much either. Oh well, then.**

**School days left: 7**


	54. A Grand Adventure 25

**I have no imagination. Reading too many fairytales can do this to a person. :D**

**I can't believe I wasted my time doing this. **

***shoves Danny into a random story***

* * *

_PLOP!_

"Ow!" I cried out as I hit face first into the snow. Shaking my head, I got up and looked about. A forest was blanketed by a sheet of snow out a few feet from where I appeared. This _definitely _wasn't Amity Park.

Where _was _I?

"Why does this always happen to me?" I grumbled as I sat up and brushed the snow off of my costume.

"Wait, what the-?" I said as I looked down.

I was in the same costume I was wearing when I was fighting Prince Aragon a few months back. How did I get in these?

Paying no attention to my sudden costume change, I rubbed my temples. I should be lucky that I can resist cold weather with my ice powers, or I would have been already frozen to the bone.

"Prince Daniel!" I voice called from behind. Instinctively, I transformed back into human. My clothes returned to normal. The second I turned around, I gaped at the sight.

It was Tucker.

"I have been looking for you _ages, _your highness!" he said exhaustedly. "Where have you been?" he looked down. "What happened to your clothes?"

I snapped to my senses.

"You're the one to talk!" I commented. He was wearing a thick yellow parka (similar to the shirt he always wears) with jet black leg and arm braces. He also wore shoulder blades on top his shoulders with a cape that had the insignia of my costume.

All this while riding a horse.

"Excuse me, your highness?"

"Okay." I groaned. "The 'your highness' thing is kind of creeping me out, Tuck. I know I'm the Chosen One and everything, but you don't have to call me _that_!"

Tucker gave me a weird look.

"It seems that you've been out here longer than I thought." He dismounted his horse and offered me a hand. "Come with me, your highness. The king awaits your arrival."

Now a king?

"Oh man." I said as I put a hand on my forehead. "I must be out of my mind."

Ignoring my remark, Tucker grabbed my hand anyway and helped me onto the horse.

"Do not fret, Prince Daniel. Once you warm up, we'll have a feast to celebrate your return!"

Tucker pulled on the reins of the horse, jerking it upward.

"GAH!" I yelled in surprise as I grabbed Tucker around the waist too keep from falling. Tucker laughed as we spun around in the direction where he came from.

"So, Tucker…" I tried to start. The more I know about this place, the better. "Where are we going?"

Tucker, his eyes fixed upon the road ahead of us, gave me a quick glance.

"Back to your kingdom, The Land of Amity."

As if on cue, the scenery of the snowy forest broke away into beautiful sunset, revealing a massive castle so high that the clouds circled around the point. A large number of white houses were just at the base of the structure, almost complimenting the beauty of the fortress.

"_That's my house?_" I said, almost flabbergasted.

Tucker smiled warmly. "It's one of the most beautiful sights, isn't it?"

Returning our attention back to the road, we stopped at a front gate with a gigantic doorway that was as tall as my real house back at Amity Park.

"WHO GOES THERE?" an all-too-familiar voice sounded above the gate. Tucker and I glanced upwards to see Dash peek out over a small window that directly above the entrance. He looked as if he was wearing more armor than Tucker, but with red arm braces and shoulder blades that reminded me of his Casper High football sweatshirt.

"Just keep silent till we reach the castle." He whispered before turning to Dash.

"OPEN THE GATES, DASHIEL!" Tucker yelled. "IT'S SIR FOLEY! I HAVE FOUND PRINCE DANIEL AND MUST RETURN HIM TO THE CASTLE!"

Dash snorted at this and pulled a rope nearby. The ringing of a bell was heard in a direction I couldn't point out, but the doors began to slowly move.

"JUST GET INSIDE!" he said, annoyed.

"Don't mind him." Tucker sighed. "He hates me more than he hates you. I beat him in Knight's Training, so he has a right to be mad."

I kept my mouth shut as we advanced inside. Just a few minutes here, and I already figured out a _lot_ of things that were comparable to the stuff I had at home. The streets were almost the same, the people were the exactly the same, and we had animals.

A bunch of animals.

If I was going crazy, at least I was enjoying it.

My stomach rumbled loudly as the horse trotted down the busy street. Tucker noticed.

"You want to stop to eat, or can you wait until we reach the castle?"

I smirked. Time to see what happened to the Nasty Burger.

"Um…can I eat now?" I whispered. "I've been out there for a while and I'm a bit hungry."

Tucker stopped the horse and got off, helping me down as well.

"I know a place where we can eat, but you're going to need a disguise. A prince can cause too much attention in a crowded city like this."

He looked both ways and spotted something he was looking for. Taking my hand, he dragged me under his cape and though the streets. Not many people seemed to notice I was hiding unless they looked hard enough.

"Excuse me, is this booth open?" Tucker asked as we stopped in front of a cloak shop. Tucker pushed me underneath his cape further as the owner of the store came out.

"Hello, Sir Foley." I heard her hiss.

Paulina?

Unsure if it was her, I tried to peer out from my hiding place. Tucker shoved my head back.

"Hello, Paulina." He replied in a casual tone. "Do you mind if I can browse?"

Paulina rolled her eyes. "I make cloaks for kings and queens. Not naïves."

Tucker revealed me from under his cape and Paulina widened her eyes.

"That's more like it." She giggled as she laid out valuable fabrics of cloth for me to choose. "Which one interests you?"

Tucker gave me an approving look and I dumbly grabbed a brown one that was dusty, but wearable. Paulina seemed distressed.

"_That_ ugly thing? Well, if you like it, I'll give it to you for free. Are you sure you don't want any of these more beautiful cloaks? I'll throw in a kiss-!"

I grabbed a love struck Tucker out of the way of Paulina's spell. I'd gotten use to her charm a _long _way back (thanks to Sam).

Wait, where _was_ Sam anyway?

"R-r-right!" Tucker announced, going back into focus. I put on the cloak and pulled the hood over my head to cover it. It was hot to be in, considering the fact that I was immune to the coldness, but at least I didn't get much attention.

Tucker led me into an alleyway, opening the first door to the left.

"Welcome to the Nasty Tavern!" Tucker announced as we walked in. Some people turned to see who entered, but I avoided making eye contact with any of them. The noises of the people talking began to continue as we entered.

I took a seat next to Tucker and he banged his hand on the table loudly.

"Kwan! Two glasses for me and my comrade!" he called as he patted my back. Kwan, surprisingly the owner of the stand, slid two glasses filled with what looked like a slushie.

I took a sip and almost spit it out in shock.

It's the same smoothies they make in the Nasty Burger!

"Here ye here ye!" someone declared as he stepped in the tavern. Everyone but me rolled their eyes.

"Cut to the chase, Lancer!" Tucker complained. Lancer too?

He sighed. "You all _still_ have no appreciation for me. I even came to express about the abduction of Princess Manson-"

Sam? A princess? Captured? (I mentioned the princess part, right?)

"How cliché does _this _sound…?" I mumbled. Before Lancer could finish his message, I walked out the doors.

"Prin-I mean, wait!" Tucker said as he scrambled in his wallet for some change to hand to Kwan before following. "Where do you think _you're _going?"

"To save Sam, of course!" I indicated as I threw my hands in the air. "I don't care if she's a princess or anything! I'd save her, even I _am _going crazy!"

Tugging on Tucker's hand, I insisted on moving faster. We weaved around the city once again before finally spotting Tucker's horse. I jumped on the saddle with Tucker just behind me and I bucked the stirrups. The horse whined loudly as people scrambled to get out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Tucker screamed as we were going though the closed gate. Thinking quickly, we went intangible, passing safely though. Tucker gawked.

"What on earth-?"

I laughed as I stopped the horse for a few seconds to get my bearings. Another castle was spotted to the east of us, only it was darker with the sky turning a deep shade of green just above it.

"Follow my lead." I said as I jumped off the horse. Tucker shook his head and forgot everything he just saw.

"How are _you_ supposed to get there without a-"

"Going Ghost!" I announced as I transformed in front of Tucker. He gasped as I floated into the air. Not waiting for him to reply, I flew in the direction of the castle.

"Hold on!" Tucker yelled as I slowed down for him.

Going 112 mph is fast enough for me to get to the castle in under a few minutes. Tucker's horse was amazingly fast to keep up with me.

"LET ME GO!" I heard Sam scream. Panicking, I phased though the wall invisibly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Another, yet familiar, voice laughed. I looked to see Sam (in the same black outfit she was in when we she was kidnapped by Aragon as well) tied with a rope around her waist as she was about to get lowered to what looked like lava.

"Stop it right there, Vlad!" I stated as I became visible again. Vlad turned to look at me and gave me an evil grin.

"Ah, Prince Daniel! So nice of you to drop by! I do like what you did to your hair!"

Doesn't he know that I'm in ghost form?

"Shut it." I spat. "Let go of Sam!"

"Prince!" Sam shouted at me. "As much as I hate saying this, SAVE ME!"

That's Sam, all right. Vlad lowered Sam a bit into the pit and she screamed out of surprise before the rope stopped.

"Or else what?"

Giving him a bored look, I went invisible and flew over to the tied up Sam. I grasped her hand and she turned intangible, freeing her from the rope. Sam widened her eyes a bit, but fought to not show any signs of amazement.

A door crash open as Tucker strode in. I turned visible again.

"What the-?" Vlad said as he looked between me and Tucker.

"Aw man!" Tucker whined. "I missed the action!"

"Can we all just get out of here?" Sam asked out of boredom. "It's beginning to smell like ashes."

Sighing, I took Tucker's hand too and phased us though the wall once more. Vlad was too dumbfounded to stop us.

"Prince Dan-" both Sam and Tucker began.

"Call me Danny."

"_Danny_." Sam corrected. "What _are_ you?"

I laughed at their astonished faces.

"If I were awake, then everything would make sense."

~Dream Time~

"Danny? _Danny?_ Oh, please be alive!" A hard shake on my shoulder woke me as I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up to see Jazz, Mom and Dad staring at me. Mom softened her eyes and gave an embrace.

"I thought you were gone for a second there, Danny!" Mom sobbed. I hugged her back to reassure her. She let go when she was done and Jazz came over to hug me as well.

"You fell unconscious after you were hit by one of Ember's blasts." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Oh yeah." I remembered as I tried to recall what happened.

Releasing her hold on me, Dad crushed me in his arms.

"You had us worried there, Danny-boy! That fall down the stairs must have hit you hard!"

While Dad was still latched on to me, I stole a look at Jazz. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Another one of my _grand _adventures…" I murmured as I tried to bring to mind the dream I had a few seconds ago.

* * *

**Wooo! LONGEST EVER! 4 PAGES!**

**School Days Left: 6**


	55. Dessert 97

**I'm out of school this coming Friday! YESH! THE END OF SCHOOL IS APPROACHING! **

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #97: Dessert**_

**Character(s): Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

I stood there, shocked as I stared at open freezer door. Jack walked in the kitchen as he yawned. As he automatically headed for the fridge, I walked in front of him to block his way.

"Jack." I said as sternly as I could. "Did you forget to do something?"

Jack pondered for a while, but quickly brightened up his mood. "Good morning!"

I gave a small smile, but vanished immediately. "Try again."

Jack looked at me harder and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, honey. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Stepping out of his way, I reveal the melted fudge oozing out of the corners of the fridge, enveloping all the meat in fudge.

There goes the meal we were saving up for dinner. Jack widened his eyes.

"Were you snacking last night?" I demanded. "_And_ forgot to close the _door_?"

Jack hung his head.

"Morning, Mom. Dad." A sleepy voice greeted as he slumped into the kitchen. "Are we having toast for breakfast? If we are, I'm skipping."

"Good morning, sweetheart." I said, ignoring Jack as I went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but it seems like it _is_ toast today. Your father left the fridge open and now all the bacon is spoiled in melted fudge."

Danny groaned loudly as he let go of me and dragged himself on the kitchen table. He put his head down and didn't get up.

"Musta had a rough night." Jack commented. Exhaling noisily, I went over to get a towel to clean the mess.

"If only we can get the freezer back and running again fast enough," I mumbled. "Then we can just eat fudge for breakfast."

"That is going to take some _serious_ work." Jack added.

Danny perked up when I finished my sentence and looked at me.

"If _I_ can get it working again," Danny began, pointing to himself. "Does that mean that we won't eat toast?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll fix it." Danny said as he forced himself off his sleeping position. I gave him a confused look.

"How?" I asked. "You don't even know how to-"

"_I'll fix it_." He reassured. I shared a look with Jack and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If the boy says he'll do it, then he'll do it."

Hesitatingly, I nodded in agreement and took Jack's hand.

"Alright Danny." I said as I was headed for the door. "Just call us when it's fixed."

He approached the fridge as we left the room.

"Does Danny really know _how _to fix it?" I whispered. Based on his actions this morning, Danny looked like he was going to drop the moment he reached the ice box.

"Dunno." Jack admitted. "But I have trust in him. He's a Fenton, you know."

It took an amazing three seconds before Danny called us to come in again.

"What the-?" I almost shouted as I stared at the fixed ice box.

Unbelievable. The meat was refrozen again as well as the fudge. It looked as if someone had just coated it with…snow or something.

"Are you sure a ghost didn't do this?" Jack asked, astounded as I was.

Danny grinned as he rubbed his neck.

"No, Dad. I fixed it fair and square. No more toast, right?"

I smiled as Jack whooped triumphantly.

"Dessert for breakfast? OH YEAH!"

* * *

**Using a little bit of ice powers to avoid toast in the morning wouldn't kill anyone, right?**


	56. Justice 3

**Gotta finish this! FINISH FOR SPARTA!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #3: Justice_**

**Character(s): Valerie Grey, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Do what you want with me. You have my word." The Phantom said as he landed and put his hands up. Was he really giving up _that _easily? I circled him to keep him from moving.

"I'm not falling for it, ghost!" I said as I prodded him with the nose of my gun when I got behind him. He didn't flinch, but continued eye me carefully.

"I'm not lying." He said with a straight face. "But go ahead and believe in what you want. I'm just doing my part of the deal."

My mind screamed for me to just pull the trigger, but I hesitated. Sure I helped him in defeating another one of his foes, but I knew ghosts.

They always play dirty in the end.

He turned to me and stepped a bit forward. I automatically raised the gun, freezing him on the spot.

"One more step and your head will be blown off you body!"

He drew back. I scared him? Did I have that much power over him?

For the first time, my brain was arguing about all the_ good_ things that's he's done to Amity.

_I have to rid the world of this ghost menace!_

He saved the city from Pariah Dark.

_But he's thief, stealing from banks and wearing them like jewelry._

He never fought with anyone but ghosts.

_He almost tried to kill the Mayor, for crying out loud!_

He makes it easier for me to concentrate on school when he defeats ghosts.

_He ruined my life._

"Are you going to shoot or what?"

"Shut it!" I half-yelled, raising the gun again. "_I_ decide what happens to you. Be happy I'm still thinking or you would have dropped dead!"

He went silent.

Why did I not shoot him yet? Why won't my fingers move?

I must be weak.

The ghost boy sighed closed his eyes. "Shoot."

"What?"

"Shoot me. Why hesitate when you could just get it over with? I won't move a muscle."

Phantom? Asking for me to shoot?

Is that suicide of murder?

"I…"

"Go." He said as he closed his eyes. "I said you can do what you want."

_No! I don't want to shoot! He's not doing anything wrong!_

BANG!

A gunshot was shot from my gun before I could stop myself. Phantom cringed in pain and fell onto the ground.

Justice is done.

* * *

**Angst, angst, angst...**

***blinks***

**Waa ya want? I'm hyper today!**


	57. Stop 81

**Suuuup people! Another chapter, so I got nothing else to say right now**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #81: Stop_**

**Character(s): Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Kwan**

**Minor Characters: Technus, Mr. Lancer**

* * *

"Get out of here, Technus!" I heard a voice yell from inside the laboratory. Throwing the rest of my lunch in the trash, I went down the hall to see where all the commotion was coming from.

I was amazed to hear fighting.

_Crash!_

"Bwahaha! I, Technus have defeated-!"

"Guess again, freak!"

_Boom!_

"Take on _that_ on for size!"

"You whippersnapper! Come back here!"

_Bang!_

"Arg! Why in the name of technology did you have to move?"

"Uh, because I don't want to get hit?"

There was a sound of a something being sucked into a vacuum before I reached the lab door. A white flash was barely visible underneath the doorway before I opened it.

"Is anyone in here?" I inquired, swinging the door open. The moment I walked in, I wished I hadn't.

The lab was completely trashed, beakers broken, paper scattered, and even a few desks were broken as if someone was thrown against them. Fenton, staring at me while holding a soup thermos in front of him, was bruised and bleeding a bit.

"I-I can explain this!" he said as he hid the thermos behind his back.

I gaped at him. "You made me think that Danny Phantom was in here for a second, Fen-toad!"

He sighed. "Whatever, Dash. Just…don't tell Lancer about this."

I grinned. "Oh, I'll tell him, alright! I'll tell him that you messed this place up and you're going to get it!"

The kid had a look though on his face for a while before grinning as devious as I was.

"If Lancer catches me in here with you, he'll suspend _you_."

I narrowed my eyes. Why does he have to act so clever? It's already a mystery how he got those bruises, but now I have to take _blame_ for it?

"…Fine." I muttered as I spun on my heel towards the door. "But don't expect me to help you clean this up."

"Help me or _I'm_ telling him." He blackmailed. I turned back.

"What do you expect me to do?" I snorted.

Fenton picked up a part of a desk. "Stop Lancer from getting in here while I get this place cleaned up. I'll get more desks in the next class room."

I was half paying attention to him, but was more concerned about what Lancer said the last time he caught us.

_The next time I see you two fighting again, you both will be suspended!_

"Alright," I said as I walked up to him. "But I'm telling you that the most I can stall is fifteen minutes."

He and I grasped hands. "You've got a deal."

* * *

The clock read 12:15, which gave me the fifteen minutes I needed to keep him from entering.

"Hey, Kwan!" I called to him in the hall. He stopped flirting with Star and came over.

"What is it, bro?"

"I gotta stall Lancer from coming in the lab. Any ideas?"

Kwan gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Uh…" I tried to dig in my brain for the best excuse possible. I didn't want him knowing that I was with _Fenton_. "Because there's a party?"

"A party?" Kwan almost yelled, causing students to look in our direction. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "But do you have a plan to stop him?"

Kwan tossed me a carton of eggs, toilet paper, and a bunch of paper with straws. "Remember what we did to Mikey?"

Widening my eyes, I clasped Kwan's shoulder.

"Kwan, my man, you're a genius!"

He and I grabbed the eggs and made our way to the teacher's lounge and leaned against the two sides of the door. Footsteps were heard inside and I gave a nod to Kwan. He held up an open hand and mouthed the words "Five."

"Four." I continued to mouth.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"FIRE!" Kwan and I yelled as the door swung open. Lancer was taken by surprise as the eggs pelted him from head to toe.

"WHAT THE-? DASH! KWAN! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he tried desperately to rub the egg out of his eyes. Kwan and I made a break for it and went down a corner. Lancer followed, but slipped on the way there.

"Gah!" he yelped as he fell on the ground and rubbed his eyes once more. I tossed Kwan a stack of paper and pulled out our straws. Chewing the paper, we began to shower him with spitballs as well as egg. After a few minutes, Lancer could see us again and we ran away before he was up on his feet.

"I SAID COME BACK HERE!"

Slowing to a jog, I took a roll of toilet paper and flung it down the hall, making it unravel itself. Kwan followed my example. Lancer, too busy fixed on us, skidded forward and fell again. Stopping, Kwan and I couldn't hold it any more.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Groaning, Lancer got on his feet again and used some of the toilet paper to wipe off the sticky substance off his face.

"_Who started this_?" he demanded. I pointed at Kwan. Kwan gave me a look of betrayal. Lancer grabbed his arm and he instantly went into panic mode.

"What? No, I-!"

I snickered, as he was dragged to the principal's office.

"_You better explain yourself._" Lancer said, infuriated as he slammed the door.

There was an awkward silence before I got up, brushing myself off as I went back into the laboratory.

"Did you fix it yet?" I asked annoyingly as I stepped in.

"Yup." He said as he threw away the last shards of beaker. "Did you stop Lancer in the fifteen minutes?"

I laughed at him. "What do you think loser? Of course I did!"

* * *

**Of course he did...**


	58. Failure 57

**Shortness...only four more days of school...countdown...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #57: Failure_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"I failed…"

"What?"

Danny's eyes began to glow an angry shade of green.

"I _failed,_ Tucker!" he screamed. "Are you _blind_? They got away with Sam!"

I stared at my friend in disbelief. Why is he giving up? He and I glared at each other for a while before the glow began to lessen, revealing tears.

"Dude." I said as I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Just because they got away with her, doesn't mean you failed." I tried to encourage as I tugged on his arm.

His eyes remained staring blankly forward.

"Tucker, there's no other way I could have saved her."

"Yes there is," I said with a bit of force this time. "And you can now."

"How?" he asked.

"We could-" I stopped mid-sentence. That was a good question. _How_ can we save her?

I face palmed. _Nice one, Foley. You just made the situation worse._

Danny exhaled deeply and sat down on the couch of his living room. I sat down with him, thinking heavily on how to convince his aching heart.

"Danny." I sighed as I stood up. "I respect you. Completely. I've always looked up to you like a brother, so please understand this-"

I picked him up by the collar and punched him.

Hard. In the face.

"Why you-!" Danny snarled as he raised his fist against me. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact.

"Go ahead." I challenged. "Hit me back all you want. All I'm saying is that I'm ashamed of you."

Nothing happened. Peeking an eye open, I saw Danny drop his fist to his side.

"…you're right." Danny admitted. "I'm...sorry."

Walking over to the entrance of the basement, I gestured him in.

"Even if you don't have a plan, you gonna save her or not?"

Danny, grinning, got up from his seated position and made his way to me.

"I'll improvise. You better not interfere."

I laughed. "Wasn't planning on it. Sam's all yours."

He nodded as he went ghost and flew into the lab.

"Don't come back until you have Sam, got it?" I called before he flew into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**GO, DANNY, GO! SAVE SAM BEFORE IT'S TO LATE! **


	59. Party 26

**More time to update! **

**Ooo! One more chapter and I'm 1/6 done! I'll _finally _get to start some new stories!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #26: Party_**

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Valerie**

**Minor Characters: Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, Star, Mikey, Mrs. Tetslaff**

* * *

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Tetslaff barked as we all got in a circle. The moon was beginning to rise in the sky as our summer camp went through the woods. "Everyone to their cabins! No campfire!"

A big "Aww!" was heard from everyone, including me. Mrs. Tetslaff snorted.

"Suck it up. You better be in your cabins in the next ten minutes or a detention for everyone!" she threatened as she stormed off. All of us eyed her until she was out of sight…or in her cabin.

Dash was the first to speak. "Who's up for a campfire party?"

The whole class hooted with joy. I gave a look to Danny and Tucker, who were also cheering.

"You guys agree with this?" I asked. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Duh." Danny replied. "Beats having to sleep in an old, boring cabin."

The students (All of them in Casper High) followed Dash as we went deeper into the woods. We were able to start a fire and get a few miles away being spotted by nearby teacher cabins. Once the fire was large enough, we gathered around it. People began laughing a bit, but I was a bit apprehensive.

Why would Dash host something like this?

"Does anyone have any marshmallows?" Mikey asked. Tucker, hearing this, pulled out about ten packs of marshmallows and handed one pack to Mikey.

"Luckily for me, I came prepared." He commented. Passing everyone a pack, he ripped open his own, giving Danny a piece and roasting it in the fire.

"Who's up for some ghost stories?" Kwan suggested as pulled off a roasted marshmallow off his stick and popped it in his mouth. "I'll start."

So _this_ is what they were up to.

Danny and Valerie began to have uneasy appearances, probably because the word "ghost" was mentioned.

Kwan told about a story when he was a child. He and his cousin had gone into a haunted house, swearing that there was a ghost in it. Danny, Tucker, Valerie and I rolled our eyes.

Boring.

"Looks like I'm next." Mikey sighed. He told us about the time when a ghost (Desiree) had turned him into a beast and beat up Dash. Dash, not remembering this incident, picked up Mikey by the throat, thinking this was a joke.

"You think this is _funny?_" He threatened as he squeezed his hand. Paulina stood up, not caring if Mikey was strangled or not.

"If you're done, Dash, I'd like to have a turn now."

Dash put Mikey down.

"There was this one time when the ghost boy-!"

"Pass." Everyone interrupted. We didn't want to hear _another_ ranting about how she was in love with the "Ghost child". Even Danny didn't want to hear it.

"My turn!" Dash said in a threatening manner.

Wonder what this is going to be.

He explained about another boring story about a guy who killed a girl in these very woods. Apparently, he's still on the loose.

As a goth, I guess it was somewhat thrilling.

Next up was Danny. He hesitated as people began to cheer him to make a story.

"STORY! STORY!"

"Dude, c'mon! Your parents are _ghost_ hunters! You should at least have a decent story!"

"Wimp."

"_I'll_ tell one." I announced before Danny could answer any of the questions. A murmur was heard through the crowd as I bent over to Danny's ear while they were chattering.

"Get out into the woods and try to make this as convincing as possible. Let's do that same joke you did with Jazz before she knew you had ghost powers."

He passed the message down to Tucker and he nodded. Valerie looked at us with a funny face, but knew what we were about to do.

"Uh, I'll be in the bathroom!" Danny exclaimed, putting a bit of fear in his voice.

"Chicken." Dash whispered to Kwan as he left the scene.

"He shouldn't have done that…" I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone went dead silent instantly. Tucker, trying to keep a straight face, instead covered his expression with his hand.

"They say that whoever goes out later than midnight in for it." I started. "There have been rumors about a ghost out here called the Phantom."

"Like the ghost kid?" someone asked. I shook my head.

"Not even close. He comes out at night in search of people who are alone from the rest of the group."

There was a pause.

"Like Danny." Tucker muttered. Star and Paulina began to hug each other.

"He was once a regular 14-year old boy. His parents created a device that makes a bridge between ours and another dimension. It didn't work, of course. His parents became disappointed, causing him to check out the site to see if it will get it working again. He stumbled upon the 'on' button and was blasted by a beam of light, killing him."

This was the part that I began to improvise.

"When he had stepped out of the machine, he became a savage beast. He snuck upstairs into his parent's room and killed them on the spot. Wanting more, he ate their bodies, causing their spirits to roam helplessly, calling out his name."

Kwan hid behind Dash and I chuckled.

"Eventually, he began killing off people in the night, devouring their bodies and separating them from their soul. The police began to grow suspicious and started to search for the Phantom. Hearing this, he fled to these woods, consuming all those who are unlucky enough to get caught."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed, breaking my story.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Everyone followed. Tucker was now stuffing in as many marshmallows as he could in his mouth to keep from laughing. Valerie snickered.

"Poor Danny…" I pointed out sadly. "His soul's been probably been taken…"

Dash stood up like a man. "That's stupid. If he's really been caught, prove it!"

_Dash…_

Dash froze in fear of the unknown voice.

_Dash…_

"Quit it, loser! S-s-stop fooling around!" Dash shouted out. The girls were beginning to tremble.

_Dash…you're going to be next…_

"WAAAAA!" he wailed like an infant as he and everyone ran out of the woods (except me, Tucker and Valerie).

The two couldn't hold it any longer and fell over in pain, laughing. A flash was heard through the trees as Danny stepped out, grinning like an idiot.

"This was some party!" Valerie giggled. "You guys _really _know how to make a person laugh!"

* * *

**Wooahahaha! I am terrible at horror stories, but since this is rated (K+), then I can do a LOT more than this!**


	60. Outcast 94 Again

**One sixth done and another three more days till the torcher ends. Huzzah.**

**Oh, and I did a chapter on "Outcast" earlier. Bluegoo2 put "Outcast" twice on the list on accident.**

**Doesn't kill anyone to do it again, does it?**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #94: Outcast (Again)_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP-!_

My alarm clock sounded as I got up from bed. Rubbing my eyes, I checked the time.

"Three in the morning." I sighed, wishing that time would have slowed for me. "It's time."

Jumping off the mattress quietly, I reached for my backpack nearby the bed. The footsteps I made were kept along the carpeted floor as I made my way in the direction of the drawers.

"_Dear Sam, Jazz, and Tucker_…" I recited to myself as I began stuffing the pack with clothes and mementos.

* * *

_Dear Sam, Jazz, and Tucker,_

_Hey. It's me, Danny. _

_It's been a while since we last talked, eh? _

_To get this over with, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You must have noticed that I've been avoiding you guys since the time that Sam had almost died a few weeks back. Ditching you guys like that, I must be a total jerk._

_I've…been causing a lot of trouble for you guys, haven't I? I cut your school work, make you guys fight my battles, and put you in danger. Doesn't that bother you? Knowing everyday that one could die because of me?_

_What hero am I to have to put someone in danger? _

_You wouldn't believe the amount of times that I had to sit on top of the OPS center, thinking about this. After weeks of thinking, I reached a conclusion._

_I'm leaving. For good. Go ahead and try to find me. I'll be out of Amity by tomorrow._

_An outcast like me doesn't deserve friends like you three._

_If you guys really care for me that much, don't follow me._

_Jazz, go ahead and tell my secret to Mom and Dad if you want. It doesn't matter, anyway. It looks like my dreams are as shattered as my heart, so it's your choice._

_Tucker, we've been best buds since the day that you offered me that cookie back in 1__st__ grade. I'll never forget that day, and I hope you become a better person than I turned out to be._

_And Sam…I…love you. Deeply. _

_More than you think._

_I was ready to die for you at the incident weeks ago. Please…understand that I'm only trying to keep you safe. Live your life and forget me, Sam. I'll never forgive myself if you had died in my hands._

_Goodbye to all of you. I'll NEVER forget you guys. For as long as I live, I'll make sure that you all are safe without me having to interfere with your lives anymore._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Daniel James Fenton aka Danny Phantom_

* * *

"Sincerely yours…" I whispered as I went ghost. Pulling open the window, I looked out of my bedroom one last time before leaping out and disappearing from my town forever.

* * *

***runs after Danny***

**You get back here, Mister! You have to stay here for another forty more chapters!**


	61. Homework 71

**My sister is DEVASTATING me by watching Danny Phantom downstairs! **

**RAAAAAAAR! ONLY TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO DIE OF HOMEWORK! (My math teacher hates my guts. He has no pity.)**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #71: Homework_**

**Character(s): Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

_BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Class is dismissed for lunch. Be sure to-!"

The classroom was already empty before I could finish my sentence.

I sighed heavily. "Kids will be kids. It's hard to believe that the semester will be end in two weeks…"

Closing the light before I left, I made my way down the hall to the teacher's lounge with a small sack of lunch.

Even if I didn't have much to eat, I guess it's better than nothing.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria." I heard someone say at the end of the hallway. I barely looked up to see Daniel Fenton emerge from a corner and sprint down my path. He brushed my shoulder and turned around to apologize before passing.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer!" he shouted back at me before disappearing at the end of another corner. Curiosity came over me as I ignored my trip to the lounge and, instead, turned around to follow him.

Where would the boy be off to _this_ time?

Walking to the spot where I last saw him, I peered the hallway where he ran through, spotting the library at the end. As I kept getting closer, I heard the sound of pages being flipped inside noisily.

"Mr. Fenton?" I called as I swung the side doors open. Daniel yelped with surprise and fell off his chair, making papers explode everywhere, followed by a loud crash. He sheepishly looked up to meet my gaze and gathered his things.

"Um, hello, Mr. Lancer!" He greeted as he stood up. "I don't suppose that I'm in trouble for earlier…right?"

"You're not in trouble for anything." I answered. "But I _am_ curious about what you're doing."

Mr. Fenton turned his gaze downward.

"I was doing my homework."

I raised an eyebrow. This was the first time that I've seen him trying to be productive in _months._

"Your homework?" I questioned. "Now? Can't it wait until you get home?"

"It's…due today."

I snatched the paper from the desk and scanned it. It _was_ the assignment I gave yesterday.

"But it's blank." I indicated. Daniel rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't get a chance to finish it last night."

"Why?"

"It's…complicated."

That famous saying again? This boy was jumbling up my head. He struggles in school with bullies and schoolwork, but forces time in his schedule to do _homework?_

Without a warning, I began to tear the assignment in half. Daniel panicked.

"I'm only giving this offer once." I said as I threw the ripped papers in the recycling bin. "I'll not give you any assignments this last two weeks."

Mr. Fenton gaped at me with surprise. I continued.

"I've never seen any student in my years of teaching that has strived as hard as you. I've seen many things from you, Mr. Fenton, so you better not be bragging about this with anyone, get it?"

He still continued to gape at me.

"Are you accepting this or not?" I asked.

Mr. Fenton whooped with joy. "YES!"

"Shhh!" The librarian shushed. I chuckled as the happy student made his way to the lunchrooms, not having to worry about the upcoming assignments for the next two weeks.

* * *

**Yay! Lancer gets some credit!**

***goes downstairs and watches Danny Phantom with sister***

**I'm outta here!**


	62. Ghost 18

**Just ONE more review on "52 ways to Annoy Vlad" and I'll offically have 300 reviews! While waiting on that...**

**100-99= The number of school days left.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #18: Ghost**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"When will he _ever_ show up on time?" I murmured as pulled out my cell phone.

Must be another late night catching ghosts. Dialing Danny's number, I waited for his response.

"…Hello?" A sleepy voice inquired.

"Danny, do you know what time it is?" I said angrily. "School starts in five minutes!"

Silence was heard before he answered.

"Can't I skip school again? Please?"

Danny? Skipping school?

That's not like him.

"Thanks, Sam." He said before I could reply. A small click was heard on the other line, indicating me that he hung up.

I lost it.

"How _dare_ he?" I half-yelled as I removed the phone from my ear and clicked it. "Hang up on _me?"_

"Sam?" Tucker called from behind me. "Is Danny coming?"

"Nah." I grumbled as I stuffed the phone back in my pocket. "Says he's gonna skip again."

Tucker hung his head. "Jazz told me that he didn't budge for those three days he's been absent."

I heaved a sigh "Skipping for three days, huh?"

What's it gonna take to get him out of his lazy bed and into school? Expecting some hope, I looked back at Tucker, who looked hard in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"An idea just came up." He insisted as he shooed me to the front door. "Meet us in class. I've got a plan."

Following his instructions, I went inside and into the classroom with an extra three minutes still on the clock. Tucker was spotted out of the class window, taking out his phone and dialed a number. Pressing my ear to the window to hear him better, a faint yell was heard.

"DANNY! SAM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A GHOST!"

"Tucker, you're a genius!" I silently celebrated as I counted the seconds.

_Three._

_Two._

_One…_

"Where?" Danny said as he appeared through the ground, desperately searching for the enemy. Tucker grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school. Danny, surprised, changed back to human and let him drag his arm inside.

"Sorry we took so long, Mr. Lancer!" Tucker exclaimed happily as he pulled the tired teenager into the class. When Danny saw me and widened his eyes in realization, I giggled.

"You traitors…" He cursed as Tucker and I began to laugh.

* * *

**The best way to wake up in the morning is to put your alarm clock on the OPPOSITE side of your room. Then you have to GET UP to turn it off.**

**Works wonders for me, but maybe Danny should have tried that?**


	63. Holiday 65

**Wooo! 300 reviews on "52 Ways to Annoy Vlad"! Thank you to that person! (you didn't put a name, so I wasn't sure, but thanks anyways!)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #65: Holiday**_

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

**Minor Characters: Dash Baxter,**** Fenton Family (not in story, but mentioned)**

* * *

I hate holidays. They're just another excuse to buy useless stuff for people to later throw out.

Why people do this is the biggest question.

_Ding Dong!_

Lazily rising from my seated position, I dragged myself to the entrance.

"Yes?" I replied as I swung the door open and looked out. A jock, about 14, stood on my porch in a thick jacket, due to the snowy weather.

It only took me a second to realize that his uniform was one from Daniel's school, Casper High.

"Uh, are you Mayor Masters?" he asked.

"Of course." I snorted. "Who are you?"  
"Um, my name is Dash. Dash Baxter, sir."

"Well, state your business here, _Dash Baxter_."

He looked downward as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. It was a little crumpled, but handed it to me anyway.

"This is from a loser from my school." He grunted. "Said to give it to you under the name of 'Fruitloop' or whatever that means."

I widened my eyes as I scanned the envelope. On the back of the letter had my address, along with the name of "Fruitloop".

One glance at the return address explained it.

"From 'Little Badger', huh?" I mused as I slipped the note into my robe pocket.

"Heh, yeah…" The boy named Dash laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. I gave him a glare.

"Leave."

"What?"

"_Leave."_ I repeated. "I detest teenagers."

The boy ran away from the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Closing the door, I walked back to my fireplace to take a better glance at this letter. After ripping the top open, I flipped it upside down, letting the piece of parchment drop on my lap.

I was surprised to see a Christmas card.

Daniel and his sister Jasmine were in the center, each holding a kitten in their arms. I would have laughed if I had not known that they were mocking me, but I have to admit that the kittens _indeed_ looked adorable in the photo. The instant I directed my eyes behind the two siblings, I felt myself shake in fury.

Jack and Maddie were kissing in the background. I automatically crumpled up the Christmas card and tossed it in the fireplace.

I hate holidays.

* * *

**Vlad, you scrooge. Be happy it has cats AND Maddie in the photo! Yeesh...**


	64. Clueless 73

**SCHOOL IS OUT! YESH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm celebrating by updating this story!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #73: Clueless_**

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"What's over there, Danny?" I asked through the Fenton Phones. Danny motioned us to come closer to the door and Tucker drove the Specter Speeder a few feet closer.

"Look." Danny said as he pointed. There was a hole in the shape of a hand above a gateway with a written paragraph to the side of it. Curious, Tucker to brought us up to the writing to read the first words of the description…before I realized something.

"You can't read this." I said.

"What?" Danny and Tucker wondered at the same time.

"You can't read it." I repeated. "It must be in a different language or something."

Tucker pulled out his PDA and scanned the inscriptions.

"Uh, guys?" Danny began. Tucker shushed him.

"It says that it can't be translated." He interrupted. "Must not be in any language we know of…"

"_Guys." _Danny tried again. "_I_ _can read it_."

Tucker and I gawked at him.

"How?" I asked. Danny shrugged.

"Maybe only ghosts can read it?"

"Well cough it up, dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "What does it say?"

Danny cleared his throat before reading.

"_To face a challenge that time made alone._

_Who is the one that that holds the throne?_

_They call him a hero, and also a villain._

_An arch nemesis that owns cash to a billion._

_He flies well, but cannot drive._

_He's not dead, but also not alive._

_When he arrives, no one can tell._

_If you're his enemy, farewell."_

Tucker and I glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking of whom I'm thinking of?" Tucker asked.

"Yup." I agreed. We turned to Danny, who was scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't get it. Who's the one who's being described here?"

There was a moment of silence before I groaned and Tucker face palmed.

"Are you _joking_?" I spat out. "Do you even have a clue?"

Danny blinked. "Nope."

I turned to Tucker and mouthed the word "Clueless". He chuckled.

"What?" Danny demanded. "What's so funny? We still haven't figured out who the person in the description is!"

"We _have_. Did you try putting _your_ hand on it?"

Still confused, he flew up to the door and placed his hand on the keyhole. The Ghost Zone vibrated like an earthquake, causing us to duck in our seats.

Once the vibrating stopped, I looked back up to see an astonished Danny Phantom as he gazed into the open gateway. I yanked Tucker up from his down position to drive us inside.

The place was filled with all sorts of treasure with ghost lanterns that lit the way. The place had jewels, goblets, necklaces, coins, you name it. We followed Danny farther into the poorly lit room and rested when we saw a heavenly light shine upon a crown up ahead. No one said a word as Danny picked up the crown and placed it on his head.

"All hail the Chosen One!" A voice rang out as the gateway slammed shut. "He has returned to us!"

* * *

**Wa? IT'S A TRAAAAAAAAAP? NOOOO!**

***blinks***

**Oh well. Excuse me while I go and celebrate.**

***throws party and serves you guys cake***


	65. Wishes 49

**Yup. Still celebrating.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #49: Wishes_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jazz Fenton, Desiree**

* * *

"You _what?"_

"_Someone_ has to grant wishes for everyone. I want you to take my job for a bit. I'll be back by the end of the day." Desiree said as two suitcases appeared in her hands and began to fly away.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, shaking my head as I tried to cram the information in my brain. "Why me? Why can't anyone else do it?"

Desiree groaned as she turned around. "Can you think of anyone else who can do this job _right?_"

She had a point.

"No."

"Then by my power," she grumbled as she put down a suitcase and rose an arm. "I now give you the ability to grant wishes."

She snapped her fingers. A mist of blue circled around me and made me blind for the time being. I covered my face in defense with my arms.

"Are you done?" she retorted as she rolled her eyes. I let my hands down and inspected my lower body.

Nothing changed about my costume, but the fact that I had arm braces and my feet being in a ghost tail made me feel _somewhat _different. Desiree left without another word, leaving me in suspense.

"So…" I asked myself. "What are you going to do now?"

Still unsure of what to do, I decided to fly out into Amity to try these powers out. I spied Jazz staring out of her window, bored to death, and flew over to her. When I reached the windowpane, I ducked underneath the window to hear what she was mumbling about.

"I wish Mom and Dad didn't ground me…" she thought out loud. My hands went up, as if pulled my strings, and rose above my sister. She screamed as my hands began to create a blast.

"No no! It's okay!" I assured to calm her.

Really hard to do when _you're_ the one that's hitting her. She screamed louder.

"DANNY SAVE ME!"

"Uh, um…So you have wished it and so it shall be?" I though of quickly as I hit her with a ghost ray. She covered her eyes and I ducked back under the window again the moment she closed them.

"Note to self: Sneak up on people BEFORE making wishes." I panted as I glanced back up.

"Jazz?" A heard Mom asked. "Your father and I have been thinking about what happened earlier…and we've decided that you're no longer grounded."

"Mom! There was a gh- what?"

Talk about luck! If she had said "ghost" then it would have been over for me! Jazz looked out her window and I turned invisible to avoid her seeing me.

"If you're still out here," She said. "Thank you."

"No problem, Jazz." I replied as I floated back up to her. She freaked out for a few seconds until she recognized my face.

"Danny? What are you _doing?_"

"I'm…kinda filling in for Desiree." I said, rubbing my neck. I explained about what happened earlier with Desiree.

"So you grant every wish you hear?" she asked. I nodded.

Jazz grinned evilly and I immediately regretted saying that to her.

"I wish I had a million…"

_Oh, here we go…_

* * *

**Wishing a million of _what_ is the question. Do you guys know?**


	66. Emotion 60

***blinks* I did another chapter? Oh man... I think this will end cheezy...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #60: Emotion_**

**Character(s): Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" The Phantom yelped as he backed off into the wall of my lab.

I raised the gun up to my chin, ignoring his plea.

"Please…" he begged as he slumped to the ground. "Don't shoot."

"Why?" I snarled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Don't…shoot…" he said as he hugged his knees and buried his head. The moment that I was about to pull the trigger, I froze on the spot.

Danny Phantom, Public Enemy Number One, was crying.

"Impossible." I said out of surprise. The Phantom uncovered his swollen red eyes from underneath his arms.

"Aren't you going to shoot?"

"That's not the case." I replied as I lowered the gun a little. "Ghosts…can't cry."

Phantom stared at me.

"A freak of nature can't cry?"

I winced. That's a little _too_ harsh, even for a ghost. He rose from his place and walk to me. I got the gun ready fire and he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't move!" I threatened, trying to keep him away. I felt like he knew I wouldn't shoot, because he came within a few feet of touching me.

"Does that make me more a human if I cry, or less because I'm a ghost?" he asked worriedly, eyeing the gun carefully.

What kind of question was that?

From my research of ghosts since college, I've already made the assumption that ghosts had no emotions. They are heartless, cruel, and evil.

But what did that make of Phantom? Showing emotions like that…isn't a ghost trait, but more of a human's.

Phantom isn't _human,_ was he?

No. He can fly, become invisible, intangible, and has his own ectoplasmic rays.

What _is _he? Ghost or human?

All this led back to the act of him crying. Looks like there's still more to ghosts than I anticipated.

I stepped aside from the door and dropped my gun. Phantom widened his eyes and looked me in the eyes.

"You're not a human, Phantom." I stated. "But you seem to have _some_ human characteristics about you. I suggest you leave now before I reach another conclusion."

Phantom nodded shakily as he flew out of the door. I watched him go.

"Emotions…" I drifted as I went back to the lab table. "I'll have to look more on that."

* * *

**Barely got out of that one, huh Danny? Well...looks like Maddie figured out a little bit about him.**


	67. Runway 46

**Went camping yesterday, so I'm still a bit tired. I actually wrote this as I was staring at the fire.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #46: Runaway**_

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

The moment my toes touched the softness of the grass, I made a break for it in the tree filled forest underneath the moon. Since I wasn't wearing any shoes, the sharpness of the rocks dug into the sole of my foot. Ignoring the pain, I continued onward.

Who knows how long I had until Vlad found out I escaped?

I didn't dare look back in the direction of the mansion, in fear of him catching up to where I was. Branches scratched my face and leaves crunched under my feet, threatening to slow me down. Still, I kept on treading on.

I did a small yelp as my foot tripped on a log, forcing me to fall forward with a loud thud. I mentally scolded myself.

"Ugh." I groaned, heaving myself up by grasping onto the nearest tree. As I was propelling upward, pain shot up my left leg, causing me to sit down. I uncovered it, revealing a bruise that was beginning to develop on my ankle. I must have twisted it when I fell.

"Great." I breathed out, propping up to a more comfortable position. "Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for the night."

A rustle was heard among the bushes a few feet away from where I was sitting and I quickly dragged my body underneath a small shrub to hide. Sweat beaded on my forehead when the silhouette appeared in the moonlight.

"I underestimated her." The figure sighed. "The restraints must have been too loose."

I covered my mouth to avoid him from hearing the heavy breathing from my injury. There was a flash, causing two rings to appear and travel up and around the man. When he had finished, a ghostly glow radiated off his form, letting me see his face.

Plasmius.

Vlad looked around once before transforming into four clones. All of them nodded at each other as they flew in four directions, leaving the clearing empty. Unsure if they left, I waited for another five minutes to pass before crawling out of my hiding place. Convinced, I congratulated myself by letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew."

"Did you really think that you would get away _that_ easily, Jasmine?" a voice chuckled as it appeared in front of me.

Vlad's laugh rang in my ears as I felt myself begin to…pass…out…

* * *

**Vlad steals Jazz to get Danny to become his son. **

**Kidnapping isn't exactly a way to get someone to join you, you know, Vlad? No wonder why Maddie hates you.**


	68. Discoveries 52

**YESH! I GOT MY OWN LAPTOP SO NOW I CAN UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WANT!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #52: Discoveries**_

**Character(s): Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Johnny 13**

* * *

What would you do if Danny Phantom whizzed over your head, landing just behind you?

"Ow!" I heard him cry out as he rubbed his head. "You're going to pay for that, Johnny!"

A ghost in a motorcycle appeared just above the ghost boy, laughing.

"Out of my way, Phantom." He crackled. Danny Phantom, shaking his head, rose up from his fallen position and flew up to meet the ghost.

"If you're done bragging, I'm ready to kick your _butt!_"

He threw a punch towards his head, but the ghost named "Johnny" dodged and pointed a finger at him.

"Shadow! Attack!"

The shadow underneath him came up from the ground and did a swift uppercut that threw Phantom off balance.

"Gaaaah!" he cried out as he was blasted backwards. Doing a flip, he was able to stop in mid air just in time to shoot a beam at Johnny. Johnny, not seeing this, got hit off his motorcycle and was sent soaring through the night sky.

"HA!" Phantom exclaimed. "Take _that!_"

Once the ghost touched the ground, he got on his feet and rapidly, making a break for his bike. Phantom saw what was happening and began to fly towards the bike as well. The two were head to head, battling to see who would get to the vehicle first.

Johnny dove for the seat and twisted the handle of the motorcycle, causing it to accelerate.

"Nice try." Johnny chuckled as he began to charge towards Phantom. Unsure of what to do next, Phantom froze on the spot and stared at the vehicle drawing nearer and nearer.

I closed my eyes on the last ten seconds, just barely seeing him taking a huge breath. There was a screeching sound, like a group of ghosts moaning and I had to cover my ears to block out the horrible noise. Since Johnny had his two hands on the handles, he didn't have a way to avoid hearing the screech. The vehicle slid sideways and stopped, flying backwards from the force, along with Johnny.

"AHH!" he shrieked. Removing my hands from my ears when the noise disappeared, I was able to see Phantom beginning to plummet towards the ground. Instinct took over as sprinted over to catch him. Throwing myself on the ground to catch him isn't exactly the best way to save a falling person, but that was the only solution I could think of at the moment.

"Oof!" I coughed out when he hit my back. I slid out from underneath him, laiding him on the ground.

A white ring appeared around his stomach and split into two, revealing a familiar white shirt with read cutoffs.

It was Fen-toad.

"Fenton?" I shouted. He snapped open his eyes and blinked, looking between his body and me.

"…You didn't see that…right, Dash?"

* * *

**What a bad time to use the Ghostly Wail...**


	69. Superstar 36

**I think I may use this chapter as a future fic. I like this a lot! :D**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #36: Superstar**_

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

* * *

Danny did a jump as he strummed the last chord on the guitar. The crowd screamed as the fireworks blasted from behind the stage, lighting up the sky.

"We love you, Amity Park!" Danny yelled at the squealing fans, jumping off the stage and being picked up by the stomach. I gave Sam a pleading look.

"What the heck!" She shrugged while laughing as she leapt off the stage as well.

Grinning, I jumped after the two, getting carried by the sea of people. They swept us away from the stage, nearby the front door. We all hopped off and sprinted out, running behind an alleyway just beside the area where we held our concert in. The fans were not too far behind us.

"Let's meet up at your place." I said to Danny. "Maybe we can shake them off."

The two nodded, with Sam running north and Danny running south. I ran east. Looking back, I saw one fan spot me.

"There's one of them!" she cried out, calling her friends.

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath. "How recognizable can a guy be?"

Urging my legs to run faster, I was able to spot the huge sign of Fenton Works from the sky. I dove behind a trashcan just before the mob came around the corner, holding my breath until they passed my hiding spot.

Satisfied that they were gone, I came out again and knocked on the front door of Danny's house.

"Hey, Tuck." Sam said casually as she swung the door open. Stepping inside, I spotted Danny lying on the couch with a pillow on his head.

"Did they catch you?" I asked Danny.

"Yeah. They took my underwear."

There was a moment of silence, only disturbed by our heavy panting.

"Awkward." Sam said finally.

"So…" I tried changing the subject. "When's our next gig?"

Sam checked her watch. "Tomorrow in the Nasty Burger. 10:00am sharp."

I took a seat next to Danny.

"That early?" Danny moaned. "That's barely enough time for me to patrol the city as Phantom."

"Yeah, but look." I pointed out as I showed Danny the time on my PDA. "We ended an hour earlier off our schedule today. That should at least give us some time to sleep a little more."

"Um, Tucker?" Sam chimed in. "We still have to practice. The manager said he wanted _different_ songs than what we sang tonight."

"Figures." I sighed. "If they wanted new songs, why not just hire Dumpty Humpty? We're exhausted."

"You got that right." Danny said as he sat up. "Not only am I famous as Phantom, but Fenton too? That's _double the stress!"_

"Who's idea was it to make a band named the Phantoms, anyway?" Sam mentioned. Danny exhaled.

"I did, Chaos."

Sam softened up after Danny said her stage name. "Well, you're not the only one who made this band, Ghost Boy. Fryer Tuck and I did along with you."

"Dude," I assured. "Let's just practice for an hour and a half if you're that stressed."

Danny stood up. "I'm fine, guys. Let's just get this practice over with."

Sam and I shared a look, but ignored his sudden change in attitude. Following him into the basement, we went to our positions. I picked up my drumsticks and settled myself into my seat. Sam turned on her keyboard and began pressing buttons until she was satisfied with the pitch. Danny adjusted his microphone so that he could speak into it clearly and play his guitar at the same time. I did one last check on the speakers before giving them a thumbs up.

"By the way." I added. "Can I be the vocalist this time?"

Danny and Sam glanced at each other.

"Well?" I pushed. "You said I rock, didn't you Danny?"

"Why don't we do our theme for one of our songs?" Sam suggested quickly. "We didn't get the chance to do that back in our last performance."

I understood and gave a nod. Danny held up three fingers.

Two.

_One._

Danny played an intro for me before I whispered. "_He's a phantom." _

He played another beat, beginning his solo.

"Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen…"

* * *

**I went to that concert…**


	70. Eclipse 51

**When will this challenge end? Oh well...better get this finished soon.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #51: Eclipse**_

**Character(s): Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Ah, summer!" I exclaimed, staring at the welcoming sky. "A time where I won't stay cooped up inside the classroom the entire day!"

Stretching my hands behind my head, I leaned back into my lounging chair and smiled. No homework to grade, no getting up at six in the morning, and especially, no students hassling me with their pranks.

What more could I ask for?

Just as I was about to grab a glass of lemonade nearby, something black appeared on the sun.

"What in the name of Zeus?"

Curious, I sat up straight to take a closer look. The darkness began to increase in size, engulfing the sun in black.

Is it a solar eclipse?

"Watch out!" someone called. A teenager jumped in front of me, blocking my view of the blackening sun. Green flashed from his hands, blasting the shadowy area.

"Call of the Wild!" I screamed as I leapt out of my seat. The sun was shone brightly once more as the darkness exploded into pieces. The child came flying over to me.

"Are you alright Mr- I mean, citizen?" he asked.

"Uh…I'm alright." I replied. "Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" he almost laughed. "I'm Danny Phantom."

I blinked. So this was the so proclaimed Danny Phantom? The one who has been the talk of the school?

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantom."

He nodded and outstretched a hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Surprisingly, I grasped his hand and shook it. Danny Phantom, huh? I was expecting him to be a little more…older.

"Can you please clarify what just happened?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were almost hit by a flying boulder." He explained. "I'm sorry if it startled you or anything."

"No! Not at all!" I lied, putting my hands up. "I thought it was a solar eclipse when I looked at it."

We exchanged glances at each other and laughed.

"Well," the Phantom concluded. "I have to get going."

I waved a goodbye as he flew away. What a nice lad he is.

* * *

**Wooo! 70 chapters!**


	71. Explosion 63

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why am I so happy today? Who knows...**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #63: Explosion**_

**Character(s): Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Alright, son," I said to Danny. "I need you to watch the monitor while I go ahead and fill this baby up with gasoline."

"Why me?" he complained. "Why not get Jazz to do it."

"Because she and your mother went shopping for the day. And besides," I wrapped an arm around him. "We can spend some father and son time!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"That's my boy!" I laughed as I patted his back. "Just make sure the little needle doesn't reach the red area."

"I got it, Dad."

Picking up the container, I inserted the nozzle and began pouring the gas into the machine.

"Dad, it's going in the red!" Danny called.

Already? I barely put it in!

"It's fine." I responded. "It's probably just a malfunction."

Danny sighed. "Whatever you say…"

Once the bottle was half way drained, Danny called my attention.

"Dad?" he asked. "It's _really_ overheating."

What?

I stopped what I was doing and went over to him, handing him the container.

"Pour the rest of this in. I'll watch it instead."

Danny nodded and took the can while I watched the monitor. The needle _did_ go past the red area.

"Keep going." I commanded. "It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he shouted back.

"Course I'm sure! Go ahead and empty it."

Danny turned the container upside down.

_BOOOOOM!_

The machine exploded, causing the pieces to fly everywhere. I shielded my eyes until it ended and looked around the lab.

"Danny?" I called.

"I'm here!" he replied. A shadowy figure was outlined in a cloud of dust, walking towards me.

"Danny boy, what happened to you?"

"Don't ask."

My son was covered in head to toe with purple goo, trying to untangle some of it in his hair.

"Another one bites the dust…" I sighed.

* * *

**Weegee wants you to review.**


	72. Never 50

**This one didn't take that long to write. Am I lazy or am I lazy?**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #50: Never**_

**Character(s): Vlad Master/Plasmius, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

Why won't the child just give up?

"Daniel." I sighed. "When will you realize that there is no use struggling?"

Daniel looked up from his restraints and met my eyes.

"Never."

I pulled the lever, electricity flowing through his body as he screamed in agony.

"Just one word." I pushed. "And I'll stop."

Daniel spat on my shoes. "Read my lips: Never."

The lever went down once more, causing him to shout louder than before.

"You annoying little rat!" I snarled. "Don't you want me to stop?"

"Of c-course I d-do."

"Then _join me_."

Daniel laughed while coughing heavily.

"S-s-sure y-you will."

I narrowed my eyes. What will it take to get him to crack? This child is as stubborn as Jack was back in college! Irritated, I slapped his face to stop his panting.

"Pipe down!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Never."

"Okay." I bribed. "I'll give you whatever you want. Even letting you go."

"Liar."

"No!" I said putting my hands up. "I wouldn't lie. I'm just doing you a simple request."

"I'm not asking a fruitloop like you to get me anything!"

The lever went down once more. He screamed so hard that I was sure that he was going to lose his voice.

"How about I help you develop your powers?" I suggested. "You can use them to help your family and friends."

"Y-y-yeah r-right." He mused. "B-by _killing_ t-t-them!"

Looks like bribing him won't do any good.

"Believe in what you want." I challenged. "But I'm giving you an offer that a fool would refuse."

Daniel smirked. "I refuse."

I glared at him angrily. "Are you _trying_ to infuriate me?"

He snickered but ignored it.

"Then have you made your decision?"

He gave a small nod.

"Will you join me?"

"Never."

* * *

***blinks***

**Aw man! I got a song stuck in my head now! **

**Guess what it is?**


	73. Transformation 91

**Man, I wasted a lot of room on this story. **

**Yay.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #91: Transformation**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

The Youngest Kid to Ever Enter Space never felt so…abandoned.

My space ship crashed into the moon, which meant ruining my chances to get back home. The oxygen supply had burst, letting out all my air for me to breathe.

How lucky I am to escape death with just my ghost powers.

Transforming into Danny Phantom made it possible for me to stay alive, since ghosts couldn't breathe, but who knows if anyone can save me? I'm already too afraid to leave the ship, being half human and all.

Humans can't survive in space. What more could a half human do?

Screaming wouldn't help either. Sound can't travel in space and it would only waste the air I had left in my ship.

…

…

…

How long have I been out here? Hours? Days? Weeks? A month?

Suddenly, the picture of Clockwork appeared in my head. Could he see me?

"Clockwork?" I almost begged for him to reply.

No response. Darn it.

If he wasn't going to reply, at least I have stars to entertain me. I smiled, looking at the dancing lights. They remind me of the buildings that lit up Amity Park at night when I was patrolling.

I stared longingly at them, imagining the last time I was sitting on top of the OPS center with Sam and Tucker.

"_Do you guys see any constellations?" _my memory recalled Tucker asking.

"_No,"_ Sam had replied. _"But the moon certainly looks nicer today."_

"_I'll take some pictures of the moon if you like."_ I offered. _"Once I become an astronaut."_

Sam's smile remained in my mind as I closed my eyes.

Can't keep a simple promise, can you Fenton?

…

…

…

Who knows how long I had until I grew too weak to hold my ghost form anymore? At least for the time being, I could imagine being back in my happy memories before I move on…

* * *

**Why do I enjoy ending stories with a "..."?**

**Dunno, but I _love_ it!**

**Oh, and to GhostDog401:**

**Yes. I did have "Never say Never" stuck in my head. You're psychic, aren't you?**


	74. Bored 32

**I don't like this chapter too much because I had to make everyone OOC. Please bear with me.**

**Yes, I do realize that I'm updating a lot. Sorry if I'm irritating you with email alerts or whatever, but I'm just a bit desperate to finish this challenge. **

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #32: Bored_**

**Character(s): Valerie Gray, Damon Gray (Dad)**

**Characters Mentioned: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Guys in White**

* * *

I clicked the handcuffs around Phantom's hands and dragged him by the collar.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked worriedly. Paying no attention to him, I pulled him onto my jet board and pressed the accelerator, lifting us off the ground.

"I'm taking you to where _all_ ghosts belong." I answered, focusing my attention on flying.

"Where's that?" he demanded.

"With the Guys in White."

The Phantom went quiet as we continued to fly closer to the GIW headquarters. The jet board landed just in front of the entrance and landed with a soft thud. I quickly yanked on his handcuffs as he tried to escape.

"No! Please! Not them! I'll do anything!" he shouted in horror.

"Shut up!" I said, annoyed as I lifted my gun. "Or I shoot."

He gulped and stopped struggling instantly. Following me obediently, we approached the base and knocked on the door.

"Hello, citizen." A speaker announced just next to the door. "This is the Guys in White Headquarters. How may we be of assistance?"

"I'm here to drop off a certain someone." I replied slyly. Just as I anticipated, the doors opened up to reveal the famous Agents K and O.

"What exactly do you mean by-" They stopped mid sentence as they stared at the Ghost Boy. I smirked.

"My name is Valerie Gray, ghost hunter extraordinaire." I introduced. The two automatically shook hands with me.

"H-h-how in the world did you ever catch him?" one of them asked.

"Easy." I laughed. "I just…"

* * *

"Valerie? You awake, sweetie?"

"Wha?"

My vision went into focus as I looked around. I was back in my apartment with my Dad giving me a humorous look on his face.

"Fall asleep while doing your homework?" he mused. I rubbed my eyes.

"I must have dosed off when I was bored."

Dad chuckled as he left the room, leaving me to study once more.

The instant I looked at my paper, I felt myself slip into…sleepiness again…

* * *

**Typical of Valerie to dream about that. Everyone seems OOC because they're all in Valerie's dream. They're **_**supposed**_** to make her happy.**

**Fun Fact about me: I hate making characters OOC**

**That homework must be really boring…**

***yawns***

**See?**


	75. Seasons 72

**Last one of the day. I'm completely exhausted, my eyes ache from not blinking and my fingers hurt from typing. ****Just a usual day, I suppose...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #72: Seasons_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Excuse me, Mister?" a child asked, pulling on my jeans. I looked down to see a kid no more than about five years old at the brink of crying. Unsure of what to do, I knelt down.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm lost from my Mommy." He stuttered. "I don't know where to go."

"Shh." I hushed, using my shirt to dry up his tears. "You'll never find your Mom by crying. I'll help you look for her."

The kid instantly brightened his attitude and gazed at me in wonder. "You will?"

"Sure!" I said, giving him a warm smile. "What's your name?"

"My name's Danny!" he squealed. "What's yours?"

I widened my eyes. "We have the same name. Mine's Danny too!"

We laughed as I began to stand up. The kid named Danny took my hand and walked with me.

"What should we be called?" the child asked.

"What?"

"I mean, we _both _can't be called Danny. That's too confusing."

"So…what do you think _I_ should be called?" I asked Danny. He put a finger to his lips as he began to think.

"Hmm…how about _I'm_ Danny and _you're_ Dan Dan!"

"Dan Dan?" I almost choked out. Was that a pet name? "Can't you think of a better name than that?"

"But I _like_ Dan Dan." He disagreed as he hugged me. "Dan Dan is a good name for you."

Aw man! Why did little kids have to act so _cute_?

"…Fine." I agreed. "Now are we looking for your Mom or not?"

Danny giggled, dragging my hand with him through the park.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

Danny stopped and looked at me. "Party pooper."

I can't believe this kid. I only met him a few minutes ago and he's already acting like we're cousins or something.

"Ooo!" Danny exclaimed as he looked at a pond. "Can I go and splash in it?"

What was I, his father? "We can't." I murmured in his ear. "No one is allowed to play in the water."

Danny showed a look of displeasure and I quickly spotted an ice cone stand nearby.

"But we can buy some ice cones if you want."

Danny shouted with excitement as he fell in line for the treat. I rubbed my temples.

Were children always _this_ stressful?

After buying two cones, we sat on a bench and stared at the pond where he had asked to jump in.

"Um, Dan Dan?" Danny asked, staring at his ice cone in sorrow.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen…snow before?"

I blinked. "Plenty of times. Why?"

"Because…I've never seen it before." He said, biting into his ice cone. "I'd like to see it one day…"

An idea formed in my mind as I finished eating my cone. "Do you want to see some real live snow?"

Danny looked at me in astonishment. "Snow? It's summer time."

"Of course there's snow!" I laughed, looking around the area. No one was here but the two of us. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say."

Danny nodded and covered his eyes. I transformed into ghost form focused my ice powers to a minimum level, just enough for a light snow shower to settle. Once the place was covered, I changed back to human.

"You can open your eyes now."

Danny peeked an eye open and gaped. "H-h-how did you-?"

I laughed. "It's a secret."

Danny approached the snow and poked it. Convinced, he jumped on top of the snow and rolled around in it.

"It's magic!" he laughed as he began make a snowball and threw it at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, making a snowball of my own. "Get back here, you little rascal!"

He yelped as the snow touched his clothes.

…

…

…

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, the Master of Time chuckled.

"Looks like summer turned to winter pretty fast." He laughed. "Too bad he didn't remember this as a child."

* * *

**Yes, people. Clockwork brought a five year old Danny to meet his 14 year old one. Unfortunately, they don't seem to know that.**

**And no worries. 5 year old Danny will be returned to his timeline, no matter how much we want him to stay...**


	76. Worthless 41

**Wow. Even after updating about 6 times yesterday, I still force myself out of bed to finish this. How crazy am I?**

**Oh, and I also avoided using angst in this chapter. Thrills.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #41: Worthless_**

**Character(s): Walker, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

"Walker, sir," One of my officers announced. "We've checked every area of the Ghost Zone and we still haven't been able to locate the Plasger gem."

"Well, keep looking!" I grumbled. "No one stops until we find it."

The solder rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, sir?"

"What?"

"Why exactly do we need we need to find this again?"

I glared at him. "Would you ignore a prize that is worth about 56 trillion dollars?"

The soldier turned his gaze downwards but saluted. "Ay, sir."

I watched the officer drag himself out of my office and shut the door. Annoyed, I banged my fist against my desk.

"Where is it?" I complained. My men and I were exhausted from looking for this so-called Plasger gem. Five days and we _still_ didn't have any results.

Rubbing my temples, I took a seat and put my feet up on the table.

"I'll find it if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

As Vlad was walking down the halls of his house, his foot tripped against something as he stumbled forward.

"Whoa!" he yelped, catching himself just in time. A pebble, barely the size of an apple, was spotted on the ground. The only thing that caught his full attention was the green jewel growing out of it.

Holding the gem up to the light, Vlad examined some inscriptions on the side that seemed too small for it to make out.

What _was_ this?

"Oh, you're just wasting your time." he sighed to himself. "It doesn't seem to be of any value."

Tossing it in the trash he continued the rest of the day.

"Worthless piece of junk."

* * *

**Vlad's already a billionire so why waste his time on 56 trillion?**

**Cheesehead.**


	77. Look Out 04

**I am wasting a LOT of time doing this when I could be doing something else useful.**

**I want cookies.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #4: Look Out_**

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dan Phantom**

* * *

Where was he hiding? Narrowing my eyes, I glanced around the dark room, eyeing the shadows carefully. Danny and I met eyes to make sure we were in sight of each other.

"See him yet?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm as blind as you are."

Suddenly a noise was heard just behind us. I got my gun ready to fire as Danny went into a fighting stance. The sound came nearer as our heartbeat went faster.

"Come out and fight, coward!" Danny shouted. "We know you're there!"

A laugh echoed through the entire room and we tensed.

"_Do you really think you can defeat me?_"

"We did it once and we can do it again!" I yelled at our enemy. The voice chuckled, making the room rumble a bit.

"_So you say…_"

"Jazz." Danny whispered to me. "Let's keep each other's backs. I have a feeling that he'll wait for us to be off guard."

I nodded as we went back to back. His voice broadcasted once more, shaking the ground so violently that I was sure that the ceiling would give way.

"_Isn't that cute? The little ones are trying to play hero._"

I widened my eyes. The voice seemed to be coming in the direction of where Danny was facing. Just before I could nudge Danny, the ghost appeared directly in front of him.

"Look out!" I screamed, pushing him out of way just in time.

"Jazz!"

The ghost had me by the throat, before I could blink.

At least I was able to stop the attack that had been meant for Danny.

"No!" he panicked. As Danny was about to create a beam, I held my hand up.

"Stop it, Danny." I commanded. "That's just what he wants us to do. Don't do it."

He kept his hands in a fighting position, but didn't move a muscle.

"_Let go of my sister!_" Danny roared. Dan laughed and began to strangle me. The air was immediately cut off my lungs and I squeezed my eyes shut to bear it.

"Danny…" I whispered, already knowing that he couldn't do anything to help me. Black dots began to appear in my vision, blocking the scene.

* * *

**Never actually wrote about Dan before. How'd I do?**


	78. Mixed Signals 69

**To tell you the truth, this topic was _hard_ to make a chapter out of. I went from a lot of different options, but then decided to stick with what the title says: Mixed Signals**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #69: Mixed Signals_**

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Alright, guys." Tucker announced through our head sets. "All you guys need to do is connect the-"

"Wait." Danny interrupted. "_Simplify_ what you're going to say before you say it. I didn't understand you last time."

I laughed as Tucker sighed.

"As I was saying," He tried again. "Connect the blue wire to the third socket and the red one to the plug in the back. That should get the Specter Speeding working again."

"Got it."

I passed the red wire to Danny and plugged in the blue one in the indicated area where Tucker told us. The Speeder shook fiercely before floating off the ground.

"Okay," I told Tucker. "Now what?"

"There should be a computer screen in the left side of the vehicle. Can you find it?"

Danny and I circled the automobile and spotted the screen he was talking about.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"Press the red button to turn it on."

We pressed it and the screen flashed on, showing two signal bars. One reached the top while the other one was barely visible.

"What came up?" Tucker asked.

"Two bars. One signal is higher than the other."

There was a moment of silence before Tucker said his answer.

"Maybe you should click on the higher one."

Just as Danny was about to click it, I stopped him.

"Are you sure about this, Tucker?" I asked. I was a little doubtful since _he _was the one that got us lost in the first place.

"Well, Sam, I'm not too positive about this." He admitted. "The one that you click on will either give you a one way trip home or a one way trip to death."

"Death?" Danny choked. "First, you got us lost, then made my ghost powers act up, and now you're not even sure if we're going to make it _alive?_"

I winced. Tucker must feel really guilty right now.

"It's alright, Tuck." I assured. "But are you sure it's that one?"

"Like I said," he said shakily. "I'm not positive, but it seems like the most logical answer in this situation."

Still reluctant to click on the taller one, I looked more carefully at the screen. I noticed that the one with the lower signal had a small, but recognizable, face on it.

Anyone knows Jack Fenton's face anywhere.

"Sorry Tucker," I said. "But I'm going to click the lower signal."

"No! Wait! Don't click it!" he panicked. Before he could say anything else, I pressed the link and yanked Danny's hand in the Speeder. The vehicle lifted up the ground and started zooming through the Ghost Zone.

"Sam! What are you thinking?" Danny almost shouted, running to the controls to stop it.

"I'm saving our _lives_ is what I'm thinking." I said to him, pulling him away. Danny looked at me and sighed.

"If we die, it's your fault."

"Sam?" Tucker asked worriedly. "I sure hope you picked the right one, because I don't want to lose you guys."

"When you two are done saying your goodbyes," I snorted, ignoring him. "Would you like to tell me what that is?" I pointed to a green vortex. Danny and Tucker fell silent.

"Seriously." I groaned. "You guys act like kids who are afraid of the dark! Lighten up..."

* * *

**And I _will_ be updating like crazy tomorrow too. I'm just weird like that.**


	79. Weapons 17

**Hmm... why don't I try some Danny X Valerie? Seems like a challenge to me, so I'll try it!**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #17: Weapons_**

**Character(s): Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Getting up from my couch, I made my way up to the front door and swung it open. Hopefully it wasn't another group of carolers. There were about five that came to our house yesterday.

A boy was standing in the doorway holding a gift. When I recognized his face, my first instinct was to run back inside and grab a gun.

"Hey Valerie, I−"

"What are _you _doing here, Phantom?" I inquired.

"Phantom?" he said confusingly. "I'm not-"

He looked down and face palmed.

"Idiot. You forgot to change back, didn't you?"

Change back?

"What are you mumbling about?" I demanded. He gave me a worried grin and began backing away.

"Nothing! Now if you will excuse me-"

Before he could levitate out of reach, I grabbed his foot and dragged him to the ground.

"Let's call a Christmas truce." I sighed. "Tell my why you're here."

The Phantom gave me a look and stopped struggling. I released his leg.

"No weapons?" he asked.

I paused before answering. "No weapons."

Satisfied, he landed and handed me the gift in his arms.

"This was meant for you." He said shyly, looking down. I widened my eyes, accepting the present. I stared surprisingly at the new Thermos I received once I removed the gift wrap.

No weapons, huh?

"T-thank you." I stuttered. He nodded and began to leave.

"Wait." I called. He stopped mid-flight. "Don't you…want to come in?"

_What was I doing? Inviting my enemy in my own house?_

Phantom landed and smiled warmly. "If it's alright with you,"

I returned the smile. "My Dad made turkey and ham with stuffing. I'm not sure if ghosts like you eat anything, but-"

"Its alright." He replied. "I'll eat anything that's on the table."

I gestured him inside.

"You do realize that we're back to enemies after this." I commented. He laughed.

"Yeah, but you should at _least_ enjoy the time until then! It's Christmas, after all!"

Maybe he was right…

I tossed my new Thermos behind a shrub nearby.

"No weapons until this day is over." I promised myself as I followed Phantom inside.

* * *

**Trust before mistrusting :D**


	80. Tag 58

**This chapter was a challenge too. Too many options to choose from.**

**Hope it's good!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #58: Tag**_

**Character(s): Skulker, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

"How much you paying?" I inquired the ghost, narrowing my eyes. Plasmius clapped his hands and another ghost appeared with a briefcase of money.

"Five million." He offered. I shook my head, no matter how convincing it was to accept it.

"You read the price tag on the cage." I said, crossing my arms. "The halfa's not for sale."

"Come on, Skulker, old pal." Plasmius said as he clasped my back. "Can't you lower the price just a little?"

I brushed his hand off my armor. "No."

"I'm right here, you know!" the ghost child shouted from his cage. I gave him a death glare.

"Say another word," I unsheathed my blade and stuck it though the cage, pinning him to the wall. "And I'll slit your throat!"

He fell silent and I sheathed my sword again. When he had settled down, he stared at Plasmius in hatred. Plasmius gave the boy a grin in return and turned his attention back to me.

"As I was saying," he continued. "How does _seven_ million sound?"

I rubbed my temples. "Can you not read?" I grumbled as I pointed to the cage. The tag read "Priceless."

"You should listen to Skulker, Vlad!" Phantom shouted at Plasmius. "He wants you to beat it!"

"The adults are talking, Daniel." He snorted. "Shut up."

Plasmius gave me one last look.

"This is my final offer." He announced. "Eleven million, seven hundred and eight six thousand, four hundred and thirty three."

I blinked. That much?

"…Very well." I mumbled. "You can have him."

"WHAT?" the Ghost boy shouted as he grabbed the bars of his cage and glared at the two of us. "You're going to sell me to this…this…fruitloop?"

I handcuffed his hands and pulled him out of the cage. Plasmius grinned.

"He's all yours."

Phantom gave me a look of betrayal as he headed out of my lair.

"You're going to get it from me when I get back!" he threatened.

Plasmius tugged on his handcuffs and left with him.

…

…

…

"Is he gone?"

"Yes he is. You owe me, Phantom."

"Hey!" he argued. "I gave you eleven million dollars-!"

"Leave." I commanded. "You got what you wanted and I got mine."

Phantom turned towards the exit and glanced back. "That clone will only last a few more hours, you know."

"GET OUT OF MY LAIR!"

* * *

**Danny hires Skulker to get rid of Vlad, in return fot 11 million bucks. **

**Oh, and I didn't invent the number. I was watching "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" and Grim mentioned about a baseball card costing that much, so yeah.**

**I don't own that TV show either.**


	81. The World Turned Upside Down 24

**This shall be a future fic as well. The entire plot is stated in this one-shot to give you a heads up. If it seems interesting enough, I _guess_ I'll just have to make a story out of this one...**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #24: The World Turned Upside Down_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Great." I sighed. We only had fifteen minutes before the portal closes and we were _still_ half way through the Ghost Zone.

"Tucker, we need to hurry!" Sam urged.

"I know!" I grumbled. "Do you think I'm not trying?"

Sam turned her attention back to Danny, who was still lying sick on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just-"

"Tucker…"

Sam and I turned our heads instantly to Danny.

"Danny?"

Danny gave a smile, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Dude." I told him. "Don't talk. You'll waste your strength."

Nodding, Danny closed his eyes. Sam gave me a worried look.

"How much time do we have left?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Sam went silent as we continued on driving. A billion thoughts jumped around in my head. Trying to sooth my aching brain, I recalled our situation:

The three of us had been attacked by the most powerful ghost we could have ever faced. It had captured all of our parents, wanting Danny to reveal his secret. After a long battle, we somehow managed to defeat him without Danny having to go ghost.

Unfortunately, Danny was severely injured during our battle and had to be rushed to the hospital.

The doctors tried everything they could to keep him alive, but Danny developed a fever that was so awful that it went completely off the charts. Once they heard the news, his parents decided it was best to close the doors to the Ghost Zone forever, since they thought it was _their_ fault that their son now had this illness.

Despite that, Sam and I still didn't give up on him, no matter how impossible it seemed. Sam suggested that the sickness was ghost related and concluded that the answer lied _inside_ the Ghost Zone itself. It took me a few days to crack the security code (since they decided to change it to something other than "Open Sesame"), but I was finally able to open the portal.

Good news: We made it in the Ghost Zone.

Bad news: The portal would only stay open for an hour.

Even so, we risked the hour to find a cure for Danny. I'm sorry to say that we couldn't find an antidote, though…

"There!" Sam exclaimed as she pointed. Following her finger, I spotted what she was pointing to.

Home.

I floored the accelerator and headed for the direction of the exit. My hopes dropped when I noticed that the doors were beginning to close. _Fast._

"I don't think we're going to make it!" I panicked. The instant I said that, an idea flashed in my head.

"Hang on." I said, buckling my seatbelt. "The world's going to be upside down for a while!"

Sam instantly realized what I was aiming to do and buckled into Danny _her_ seatbelt. Sam held tightly to the walls of the vehicle and gave me a thumbs up. I turned the steering wheel as far as I could, the vehicle to flip upside down to fit the opening.

The Specter Speeder was dented on the sides, but we were able to get back in the lab safely…

* * *

**To be continued... maybe...**


	82. Fury 39

**I have a bit of an announcement to make. I'm going to be gone for the next week after tomorrow, so I might not be updating for a while until July 13. Because of that, I will be updating like CRAZY today. **

**So get ready for some cheesy endings I might accidentally put up.**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #39: Fury_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton**

* * *

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Danny." Mom sighed. "We love you, and we just want to help-"

"NO!" I yelled, shutting my eyes. "You said you would accept it!"

"We _do._" Mom assured as she left the room before I could say any more. "And we'll help you get rid of it."

Once she left, I wept quietly in my cage, trying desperately to hide my tears by rubbing my eyes. They lied to me. Said they'd love me, no matter what.

And I was an idiot to think that they would. Transforming in front of them was the worst possible thing next to death. When they realized I was Phantom, their first objective was to 'free' me.

"Free me?" I spat out loud. "From what? Myself?"

What they thought was 'freeing me' ended up with me in a cage, getting drugged with all sorts of chemicals to get my ghost side to disappear. None succeeded, of course.

Why don't they understand? I'm _me._

Footsteps were heard upstairs and Mom came back down with Dad. They gave me a fake smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it." I snorted, avoiding their gaze. "I don't need any false hope from you."

"Danny…" Mom whimpered, but I ignored it. Dad put a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"It's just his ghost side that's making him say this, honey. Don't listen to it."

"It's not my ghost side!" I shouted. "It's _me_! Your son, Danny!"

"Get out of my son, ghost." Dad proclaimed, picking up a gun nearby. "We've had enough of your torture. Show us our real boy!"

I backed off a little. What was I doing? Getting them mad like this?

"Dad…"

"I'm not your Dad!" he roared. "SHOW US OUR SON!"

"I…I…"

Why would Dad say that?

No. This man was not my Dad. He wouldn't do something like this to me, even if he didn't accept me. So…maybe this woman wasn't my Mom either?

"I…"

"TALK!"

I lost it.

"I…HATE YOU!"

I felt my body transforming into ghost mode as I began my Ghostly Wail.

* * *

**Here we go with my angst again...**


	83. Attention 77

**This one didn't turn out too good. It was probably 'cause my sister was distracting me while writing this. I think it's decent enough, though...**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #77: Attention**_

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Alright, you guys," Sam concluded. "I need to get home before my parents get mad at me again."

Tucker almost spat out our food when she stood up. In desperation, he grabbed Sam's hand before she could leave.

"Tucker! What's the big idea?" she argued as she pulled her hand away.

"I…uh,"

I stepped into the conversation before he could make things worse. "What he means to say is that we shouldn't go home yet."

Sam blinked. "Why?"

"Because…" I franticly searched around the Nasty Burger to get an idea. A man who was watching a movie on his laptop caught my attention.

"…we're going to watch a movie."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

Sighing with relief, we left the money on the table and left the restaurant. I gave Tucker an angry glare.

"What?" he wondered. "It was the only way I could get her to her stay."

I face palmed. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend…"

Continuing our way to the movie house, I couldn't help but try and remember our assignment again.

_Keep Sam's attention while I get the party ready._

How much time did he need? _Six hours?_

"What movie are we watching?" Sam asked. Tucker and I exchanged glances.

"Um, why don't we see that new 'Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica' movie you wanted?" Tucker suggested. Sam instantly brightned up.

"Yes!"

Just before we walked in, my cell phone rang.

"I'll be right back." I said as I left. Walking outside, I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"_I finished. You guys can come back now_."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."

I called the two out just before they made it to te booth. Sam looked a little disapointed, but followed.

"Sam." I said to her. "Danny wants your attention at home."

* * *

**My brain lost it's energy here. You know that happens, though.**


	84. Trial and Error 64

**I REALLY want to finish this soon. About less than 20 more to go.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #64: Trial and Error**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

_Access denied._

"So it's not that either, huh?" I murmured to myself. Putting my elbow on the desk, I propped myself upright to think. If 'Paulina Fenton' wasn't his password, what was? Still uncertain, I typed in another entry: Danny Phantom.

_Access denied._

I groaned heavily. It's not that one either.

"How about 'Ghost boy'?"

_Access denied._

"Inviso-bill?"

_Access denied._

"Fruit loop?"

_Access denied._

This was getting irritating. What could Danny's password be? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. This is Danny we're talking about.

"Fenton?"

_Access denied._

"Phantom?"

_Access denied._

"Fenton & Phantom?"

_Access denied._

Sighing, I closed my eyed for a while. If I was going to get into his computer, I'm going to have to dig deeper to the simplest of boys: Who does he like?

I almost wished it wasn't 'Valerie Fenton' but I had to try.

_Access denied._

"Thank goodness." I sighed. Who else did he know well?

…

…

…

What about _me?_

"That's ridiculous!" I said aloud. He wouldn't put me on there…would he? Well, like I said: I had to try. I was running out of answers anyway…

"Sam Fenton."

_Access approved._

"What?" I gasped, almost falling out of my chair. That actually…worked?

"Hey, Sam!" Danny called as he came down stairs. "I got some-!" The tray of food that was in his hands clattered onto the ground when he came down, but he ignored that. His eyes were fixed on his computer. "You…figured out my password?"

I laughed at him. "You know…Sam Fenton doesn't sound half bad."

He smiled innocently.

* * *

**...I think this was really cute...but that's just me.**


	85. Challenges 53

**Wooo! I was finally able to get the wi-fi working in this hotel! YESH! MORE STORIES!**

**(this might be the only time I'll have to update until June 13 again)**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #53: Challenges_**

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Box Ghost**

* * *

"I challenge you, Danny Phantom, to a battle!"

What? Putting down my pencil, I looked up.

Oh. _Him._

"Beware for I, the Box Ghost, will defeat you!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I complained. He glared at me as if I was stupid.

"Fool! I have come here to challenge-" I looked back down at my homework. "DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE THE BOX GHOST!"

Rubbing my temples, I glanced upward once more. "What do you want from me? I'm doing my homework right now."

"Are you too AFRAID to FIGHT?"

I blinked. "Oh yeah. You're going to be the death of a LOT more people than just me."

Once again, I looked down at my homework. How do you do these parabolas again?

"Stand and FIGHT!" the Box Ghost yelled as three boxes began to circle around him, aiming them at me. Without having to pay attention, I pointed my finger and shot an ectobeam at all three targets, hitting them dead on.

"You fiend!" he shouted.

"Can you SHUT UP?" I said, pointing at my homework. "Working here."

The Box Ghost looked between me and my homework.

"I'm being upstaged by a piece of PAPER?"

"Yup."

Geez…will this guy ever stop? The only time I can actually study my lessons and _he's_ wasting my time?

"Can I bother me some other time? I'm B-U-S-Y." I spat out. The Box Ghost gave me a dirty look.

"If you will not accept my challenge, then I'll have to use FORCE!"

He put his hands up and shot a beam at me (he can do _that_ now?) and I pushed myself away from the table to dodge it. My eyes widened when the table exploded into disintegrated molecules.

Along with my homework.

I stared at the table blankly as the Box Ghost laughed.

"Will you accept my challenge NOW?"

Going ghost, I turned to face him.

"_You want a challenge?_" I hissed, charging up my hands. _"You've got one!_"

* * *

**I'd tell him to run, but Danny has to take it out on _someone..._**

**Well, after I finish this challenge, I'm planning to start new story. The problem is figuring out _which _one seems to be interesting (because I have three in my journal) , so I have a poll on my profile for you to try out. Please vote on it (and I'll have something else to work on besides these oneshots)!**


	86. Only Fair 86

**Another story! Yay me!**

**Ironically, this is Topic 86 on chapter 86. I didn't see that.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #86: Only Fair**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

"NO!" I screamed as I threw my body over Danny. "Don't hurt him!"

"It's too late for that, Samantha." Vlad said in a calm voice. "He needs to fulfill _his_ part of the bargain."

"No…" I whispered with tears running down my cheeks. "Not like this…"

Danny coughed from underneath me and grabbed my hand. Turning towards him, he gave me a warm smile.

"It's alright, Sam." He said softly "He said he was going to let you go."

"I don't care if he lets me go!" I countered. "You are _not_ trading your life for me. _Ever!_"

Vlad chuckled and I turned my attention back to him.

"Samantha−"

"Sam." I corrected. Vlad cleared his throat.

"_Sam_. It's only fair for him to do this."

"How is this fair?" I demanded. "It wouldn't have to end this way if you would just let _both_ of us go!"

"Sam." Danny said, tugging my arm. "Get off."

I yanked my arm away from his. "Never. I'm not letting you get killed by this fruitloop."

"Sam…"

"You're embarrassing the child, Samantha."

I ignored the both of them and froze in place. Nothing they can say can get me to move. Danny suddenly jerked my arm harder, throwing me off balance and making my body fall on him.

"Stop this, Sam." He said as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you."

Holding my face softly with his hands, he pulled my lips to his for a kiss.

"I…love you too, Danny."

"Ahem." Vlad interrupted. "I hate to ruin moments like these, but I still have unfinished business to attend to, Ms. Manson."

Danny looked at me with pleading eyes and I forced myself to stand. Moving away from his fallen figure, Vlad stepped forward.

"It's only fair, Sam." Danny said as he gave me another one of his famous smiles. Vlad began to charge a beam.

I shut my eyes and covered my ears, but nothing could get the sound of Danny screaming out of my head.

* * *

**Grrr... I hate Vlad for ruinning their moment! RAWR!**


	87. Piece of My Mind 44

**My brain ran out of imagination again. Go ahead and read my laziness if you want.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #44: Piece of My Mind**_

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Camo: Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

_Mind transfer: 5%_

"Tucker! Do something!" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back. "The password is a lot harder to crack, you know!"

_Mind transfer: 10%_

"We have another ninety percent until Danny is as evil as Vlad. What do you mean you can't crack it? You _always_ crack it!"

"I know, but it's harder than it looks. This is Vlad we're talking about."

_Mind transfer: 15%_

I typed in the word "Maddie Masters" into the word box. The screen read "Access denied."

"What about 'Maddie Plasmius'?" I wondered aloud.

"Access denied.'

"Here." Sam said as she leaned over the keyboard. "Let me try."

_Mind transfer: 20%_

"Access denied."

"So it's not 'Daniel Masters' or 'Daniel Plasmius either? You got to be kidding me!"

Clutching my head, I pressed the letter "I" randomly and pressed enter.

"First password accepted. Second password required." The computer announced.

_Mind transfer: 25%_

"What did you type in?" Sam demanded.

"I just pressed the letter 'I' and the computer accepted it." I declared. "This must be a four worded password. Typical."

We gave stared at each other and back at the computer.

"If the first password is 'I'," Sam stated. "Then wouldn't it make sense for the next word to be 'am'?"

_Mind transfer: 30%_

"It's worth a shot." I sighed. I typed "Am" into the computer.

"Second password accepted. Third password required."

"Yes!" I announced. "It worked!"

_Mind transfer: 35%_

"So the phrase starts with 'I am'." I concluded. "What's the third letter?"

"I have no idea." Sam admitted. "It has to be four words, so…?"

_Mind transfer: 45%_

"It's going faster!" I panicked. "It's going by tens!"

"Concentrate, Tucker! What should the password be?"

_Mind transfer: 55%_

"I am…'a'?" I guessed. Sam shrugged.

"Try it."

_Mind transfer: 65%_

"Third password accepted. Fourth password required."

"Just one more and we can get Danny out of here!" I announced. Sam looked quizzically at the screen.

"Why does this sound so familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a something. Doesn't Danny call him a certain name?"

_Mind transfer: 75%_

"Arg!" I shouted as stared at Sam. "I forgot what he called it. All I know that it a breakfast cereal."

"Cheerios?" Sam suggested. I thought for a while. I am a Cheerio?

"It doesn't sound right."

_Mind transfer: 85%_

"Oh man!" Sam said horror. "Come on, Tuck! Think harder!"

"Er…um…"

How did the phrase go?

_Mind transfer: 95%_

"TUCKER JUST PICK A CEREAL!" she screamed. Still unsure, I raced the words "Fruitloop" on the keyboard. I crossed my fingers for the computer to load in time.

_Mind transfer: 100% _

"Fourth password accepted. Now opening…"

The helmets on top both Vlad's and Danny's head were released. Ignoring the computer, Sam and I ran to Danny.

"Danny!"

We stopped next to his bed and stared at his body. Were we too late? Suddenly, he fluttered open his eyes and gazed at us.

"Sam? Tucker?"

Phew…he was still Danny.

"Let's go, dude." I offered. Danny stared at us for another three seconds and went ghost, smiling evilly.

"Danny?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You're _dead,_ guys!" he teased, grinning like a mad man and whirling himself in the air.

* * *

**Why Vlad made his password "I am a fruitloop" is beyond me. He was probably thinking that it would be the **_**last**_** thing anyone could think of.**

**I still have a poll, so yeah...**


	88. Compromise 37

**I'm trying to reach at least 90 today...maybe I might not make it.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #37: Compromise**_

**Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"What are you implying, Daniel? This is absurd of you to even _think_ of this!"

"Vladimir." He said my name with force, causing me to turn my attention to him. "I want to do it and I need you to it along with me."

I narrowed my eyes. "And what do I get in return?"

Daniel sighed. "I'll…be your son."

_That_ sparked my attention. Before I could remark, Daniel held up a hand and outstretched it forward.

"Deal?"

I shook it carefully. "How do you know that I'll not trick you in the end?"

"I don't," he admitted. "But I _will_ tell you that this took a whole lot of time to think about. I'm pretty sure that Mom'll hate you forever if you decide to try."

I pondered for a moment. What was I getting myself into? I'm his _enemy_ yet he still asks me to do this? My mind was filled with confused thoughts, but I gave in to his demands.

"I'm a man of my word."

* * *

"As Mayor," I announced. "I have something that I have been willing to show the citizens of Amity Park."

Daniel eyed me while I was presenting. Giving him a nod, he stepped up from his seat and walked up where I was standing.

"Are you going to go first?" he whispered.

"I thought you would, little badger."

"Vlad, we shook on it."

"I know." I sighed. Looking back at the crowd, I stepped forward along with Daniel.

"We do it at the same time?' he suggested.

"Very well."

He held up a hand to indicate. Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_One._

Daniel and I transformed at the same time and the crowd gasped.

"He's…DANNY PHANTOM?"

"The mayor is a GHOST?"

"I've done my part of the bargain, Daniel." I hissed. "You are my son."

"Yes…father." He forced. I grinned evilly.

* * *

**This didn't end up the way I wanted, but I guess it works...**


	89. Fruit Loop 47

**Wooo! I'm back from my vacation! I'm a little bit tired from sleeping in the car, but now I'm all hyper! YESH! I SHALL CONTINUE WITH THIS!**

**Inspired by the quote: "I am a fruitloop in a world full of cheerios." By... whoever made this. (It wasn't me who created it and I couldn't find who did, but it made _me_ smile when I heard it. :D)**

* * *

**Challenge Topic #47: Fruit Loop**

******Character(s): Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Dash Baxter**

* * *

"Now where are those boxes…?"

Scanning the shelves, I read every label of cereal that was shown, all of which had the name 'Cheerios'. How hard was it to find a red box with a toucan on it?

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need some help?"

Turning behind me, a blonde teenager was making his way over to where I was. Not trying to be rude, I waited for him.

"If it wasn't too much trouble Mr…uh…" I read his name tag. "Baxter, I'd like to know where the cereal called 'Fruit Loops' are."

The boy gave me a quizzical look before asking. "Do you have grandkids, sir?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

He turned his gaze away from me and murmured something I could barely make out.

"…what a creepy old man, looking for a kid's cereal…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right this way, sir!" he exclaimed, leading the way. I gritted my teeth. One more comment out of his mouth and he's _sure_ to hear from his boss.

We passed by the entire aisle, in which I thought was pointless since this was the _only_ aisle that _had_ cereal in it, but I'd be best to trust him. He _did_ work here anyway. Besides, was tired of looking at the word 'Cheerios' on boxes instead of what I was searching for.

"I was sure it's this way." Baxter said, putting a hand on his chin. I rubbed my temples.

He was lost, wasn't he? All _this_ for a box of fruit loops? Embarrassing.

"I appreciate your help, Mr. Baxter," I concluded, stepping away. "But I need to be−"

"Found it!" he interrupted, racing over to the indicated aisle. Reluctantly, I followed the teenager and was surprised to see what I was looking for. Fruit loops.

"Well?" Baxter waited. "Am I good or what?"

"Oh yes!" I said sarcastically. "You are quite the genius."

Apparently, he seemed to be too busy admiring himself to understand that it was a joke.

Either that or he was brainless.

I faced the cart in a different direction and left before he could speak another word to me. Never again will I take the advice of a teenager.

…

…

…

But to one in particular, I have to admit to him that fruit loops _actually _tasted good.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who? **


	90. Flames 22

**TEN MORE CHAPTERS AND I FINISH THIS CHALLENGE! HUZZAH!**

**Oh, and I need a few more people to vote on my poll. Two votes are tied and I need someone to break that. :D**

* * *

**_Challenge Topic #22: Flames_**

**Character(s): Tucker Foley**

* * *

It's not like I can do anything now. The flames that engulfed the room created a barrier between the exits, forcing me to stay put. I highly doubt that anyone will save me at this rate. That is, if anyone notices.

Who knows how long I've been in here? If the fire around me no longer stings my cheeks, then it _must_ be a long time. That's nice to have, right? Not to worry about your skin being burned to the bone? Guess that leaves me to stare at the dancing flames all I want.

My eyes were probably red, on account of all the ash flying in the air. I felt like I had no more tears in my eyes, but they just don't seem to give up falling. Can't say that I'm going blind, but my vision is ten times worse then it is now. I know that I'll never survive without my glasses (which broke ages ago). Who needs to see, anyway?

So much ash in the air…no wonder my hands are black. They look like their burnt beyond repair, but it's just covered with so much dust. Protects my skin from the flying sparks, though. Gotta be thankful for that.

I gave up screaming a while ago. No use when A: There are no windows in the room and B: I'll waste the rest of air I had left. Not sure if I'll make it out alive like usual, but if I do, then I promise to never to hold my breath longer than a minute again.

I _hate_ technology. I swear to never touch the dreaded thing again…though a cell phone would be nice. I'd want to know if Mom and Dad were all right, or to call for help (obviously). Such a simple way to start a fire with just a plug and a socket, huh?

Where's Danny when you need him? When will he get here-?

"Oof!"

My body slammed hard against the disintegrating floor. How was it even able to hold like that? Trying to rise, I used my hands to lift my upper body up. Unfortunately, my legs seemed to not respond. I groaned.

I must be too weak.

A push up is one thing, but if you can't move your legs, it's a different story. A rumble was felt across the area and I covered my head in protection.

It was the wisest thing to do, since the entire ceiling gave way, with me still crumpled on the floor.

"Sweet mother of−!"

A sickening crunch was heard and my lungs began to ache so painfully. I squeezed my eyes closed to bear it, but I didn't need a doctor to tell me that I didn't have long.

Call me Bad Luck Tuck, why don't you?

"Mutton." I finished. I coughed heavily to get the pain out of my chest, but it hurt even more than breathing, so I held it in.

_Just relax._

What in the world?

"Who said that?" I croaked, hoping that it was a firefighter, or even better: Danny.

_It'll all be over. Close your eyes._

"Where are you?"

_It does not matter where I am. Close your eyes._

Who does this punk think he is? Teasing me like this at the brink of death?

"SAVE ME!" I screamed, killing my insides. The voice didn't chuckle like I expected it to, nor did it save me.

_Close your eyes…_

I closed my eyes and I was instantly gone from the flames.

* * *

**Just because the topic says "Flames" doesn't mean that I want flames for this chapter. Read and review (Nicely, please!)**


	91. Breaking Point 98

**I'm forcing myself to do these chapters a little longer. Too much isn't a bad thing, right?**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #98: Breaking Point**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

Only when I had opened my eyes that I wish I hadn't. Isn't it always like that? I flutter them open and I appear in a dark, cold, and wet (ew) prison? Naturally, I'd prefer my house look a little like this. It'll have to do.

Brushing my skirt to get the dust off, I stood up and walked around. Where was I?

My little adventure ended when footsteps broke the silence. Thinking quickly, I retreated back to the spot where I was laid a moment before and pretended to close my eyes. My heart was beating so loudly that I thought my captor would hear it.

"Hmp. Still asleep, I see." The voice said menacingly. "It's been a while since we last met Samantha."

Every organ in my body was itching to just open my eyes and sock him in the face, but amazingly, I didn't. It would be something that he'd expect me to do. Vlad was like that.

"Well, whenever you decide to wake up," he cooed. "I'll just leave these butter biscuits by the door of your cell. Daniel will be sure to come soon."

With that, the footsteps became less and less until I finally heard a click from the door. I slowly glanced up to where he exited and sighed. Something was telling me that he _knew_ I was awake. Maybe I _should_ have taken drama like Mom suggested.

"That's a first." I murmured, rising up once more to check my bearings. From what I got out of this scenario, Vlad _somehow_ kidnapped me in his castle to get Danny to come and rescue me. So…wouldn't that make me the damsel in distress? Pl-ease. That sounded so cheesy.

Scanning the cage, I spotted the biscuits that Vlad left me. That must be where the door is.

Sticking my hands in front of me to avoid hitting anything, I reached the spot where the biscuits were located and felt around nearby for the door. My hand smacked the cold pole of the cage and I yelped in surprise. Reaching out with a little more confidence, I held and traced the pattern of the cell until I touched my fingers on a knob.

I wasn't an idiot, but I might as well try opening it. Twisting my wrist, the knob stopped mid-turn. Of course it was locked.

Putting a hand on my forehead, I began to think a little harder. Vlad wasn't a person to leave such an obvious opening, even to someone who wouldn't even post a threat to him like me. The key word here is 'obvious', so…there has to be another way out. One way that even _Vlad_ overlooked.

I looked at the caged wall. Nope. Can't be there. _Way _too obvious. I turned back to the inside of the cell. Could it be the walls?

Even with such little hope, I placed my hands on the brick wall and pressed every brick within my reach. My palms mapped out the surrounding area, but couldn't get a loose brick anywhere.

At the brink of giving up, I punched the wall in frustration.

I don't want to be dead weight here! There _had_ to be an exit. If not, I'll _make_ one!

I brought myself back into reality when I heard soft pieces of dust drift on the ground. I blinked at my fist, which was covered in brick powder. Widening my eyes, I almost shouted in jubilation when I saw the area I punched.

_That_ must be the breaking point!

Balling up my fists, I gave hard, but quiet, punches towards the cracked area, making it bigger and bigger until a passageway was formed.

Sam Manson, You ROCK!

* * *

**Heh, GO SAM!**


	92. Tips and Tricks 74

**Another eight more chapters and I'm done! Wooo! (You don't have to care if you don't want to. I'm just celebrating!)**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #74: Tips and Tricks**_

**Character(s): Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

I haven't touched one of these things since the end of middle school. It was just so tempting to play it, but I didn't want end up like Danny and Tucker: video game obsessed until high school.

"No way." I argued with my mind. "I am _not_ going back to wasting my life staring at a _television _screen."

I turned away from the gaming system and began to leave the room.

_You know… I could just _look_ at the video games. That wouldn't kill anyone…_

Pivoting my foot, I swiveled back into the room I was in a moment before and began to search for my games. I noticed an unusually large box from underneath my bed and bent over to retrieve it.

"Woah."

I rubbed my eyes, but the sight of the huge stack of video games burned into my brain. Did I really play _that_ much?

"Jazz?"

I looked behind me. Danny, with his mouth dropped open, stared at me in disbelief.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. He looked between me and my games.

"You? Play video games?" he choked out, snickering. "Are you sure you're not possessed by a ghost or anything?"

My cheeks flared red as my brother threw his head back in laughter. "No, I'm not possessed! I was just−!"

"−remembering how horrible you were?" he finished, laughing harder. I curled my hands into fists and stood up.

"I bet I could beat you!" I said, enraged. Danny smirked and stuck out a hand.

"And watch you fail at this? I'm up for it!"

He and I clasped hands. The instant he had left the room, I realize my mistake: I haven't played in over _three years_. Who knows if I'm still as good as I use to?

I face palmed. What did I just get myself into?

Danny walked back into the room with an Xbox in his arms. Sweat beaded on my forehead.

"Ready to lose?"

I sighed heavily. Let's hope that my memory will return to me soon enough.

* * *

"I am such an idiot." Danny groaned, throwing his controller on the ground.

"Come on!" I argued. "Just one more round!"

"Jazz, we've played thirty seven rounds! And won every one!"

"Just one more, please?"

Danny sighed and picked up the game controller. I giggled. He turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Don't you have any tips you could share or something?"

I laughed. "Maybe you should _try_ this time."

Danny rolled his eyes and restarted the round. "Oh ha, ha. Very funny."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys won't kill me for this, but... I lost the game. **

***runs***


	93. Only Human 62

**Heheh, counting down to seven!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #62: Only Human**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Get him!"

I froze in place and automatically ran in the opposite direction of where I heard the voice. Two ghosts appeared behind me while I was running, forcing me to go a little faster.

Stupid powers! Why did they have to fail _now_?

I squeezed my eyes and put more energy into my legs, hoping I could outrun them. Acting quickly, I spotted a nearby ladder that led up a hotel. I grabbed the ladder and scaled it. My heart was beating wildly as the ghosts flew up, grinning with delight. Just before one of them could reach me, I jumped into the first open window I saw.

"Eeek!"

Panicking, I turned to see a kid, about ten, run up to me and pull on my hand.

"You're Danny Phantom! Can I have your autograph?"

"Listen, kid−" I tried to reason before I was interrupted. One of the ghosts spotted me and started to phase into the room.

"Here!" I said, pulling out and shoving an autographed picture of me in his arms. I made for the door and into the hallway.

Note to self: Gotta remember to thank Tucker for his idea about having autographed pictures beforehand. He wasn't kidding when he said that it would come in handy in combat.

At the end of the hall, only one elevator was seen while I was sprinting. Nearly smacking myself into the wall, I pressed the down button repeatedly and prayed for the doors to open…fast.

"Phantom!" a voice screamed at the other end of the hall. The two were gaining on me and the elevator was still traveling. Giving up the wait, I took the door next to the elevator, which led to the stairs. I sat down on the railing, sliding down floor by floor until I reached the bottom (I had lots of practice). Calls were heard from above my head, but I was already out of the staircase room before they caught up. I burst out the front doors of the inn and looked around frantically.

"What now? _What now?_"

How could I escape them? It's not like I can-

The cobwebs in my mind cleared as I slapped myself. I'm half human, idiot.

Running into the alley way next to the building, I changed back into human just in time. The ghosts flew out of the building (along with screaming employees) and searched in all directions.

"We lost him." They announced to each other. I walked out casually and one of the ghosts floated over to me. _Oh man_, did they recognize me?

"Hey kid. Have you seen a teenager that has white hair, green eyes, and a black and white costume on?"

Good. They were still clueless. Pretending to be scared, I replied in a shaky tone.

"I-I don't know! I'm only a human! Please don't hurt me!"

The ghost sighed and went back to the other.

"He's not here. He might have returned to the Ghost Zone."

They floated away sadly as I secretly cheered.

"Phew." I sighed to myself. "That was a close one-"

"FENTON!" a familiar jock screamed. "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

I rubbed my temples as I broke out running again. Not again.

* * *

***sigh* **

**I'd hate to be Danny right now.**


	94. Dance with Me 35

**This chapter was simple enough. Everybody knows what happens next.**

* * *

**Post PP**

_**Challenge Topic #35: Dance with Me**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley, All 279 girls in Casper High**

* * *

"Come to the dance with me, Danny!"

"No, me!"

"Don't listen to them, Danny. _I'm_ obviously prettier than everyone else!"

I had to punch my shoulder to get myself to calm down. The school dance was coming up and every girl in the school has been asking Danny to go with him. Since the time he revealed his secret, it's been like fangirl city for the entire Casper High.

"Please, Danny?"

"I'll help you with your math!"

"Just for me?"

_Shut up, the lot of you._ I complained mentally._ Can't you see that he doesn't want to be bothered?_

"Hey Sam!" Tucker called as he made his way over to me. He spotted the crowd of girls surrounding the annoyed Danny and sighed. "School dance?"

"Yup."

"I wish-!"

Instinctively, I put a hand on top of his mouth before he could finish.

"Desiree." I breathed as I let go.

"Gotcha." he thanked. "But it's just not fair! He's got all the girls in the school! _Without even trying!_"

I laughed. "Well, what do you expect from the ghost boy?"

"Yeah…"

I paused. "Wait, shouldn't you get fangirls too? I mean, you _are_ the Mayor!"

"I do." He replied. "But it's like I only attract the nerdy girls…"

"THERE HE IS!" a girl called from the end of the hall, pointing at Tucker.

"Shoot. I'll see you later, Sam!" he bid before running off. I turned my attention back to Danny and his fans again.

"Outta the way, ugly!"

"He's mine!"

"Not if I get him first!"

It seems like the once nice and happy proposals ended up with insults flying in the air, girls pulling on each others hair, and some actual fist fights. Heh. Serves them right.

"Uh, is that you, Sam?"

The noisy hallway was instantly silenced when Danny spoke those words. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Danny. Absentmindedly, he weaved around the frozen girls and up to me. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"I was uh, wondering if uh…you know…?"

I blinked. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"C-c-could go to the d-dance with me?" he finished quickly, pulling out a flower from behind his back and blushing embarrassingly. The flower was a black rose, not too wet and not too wilted. The girls behind Danny whispered frantically to each other.

"What is my boyfriend think he's doing?"

"Him? Going out with _her?_ Is this a joke?"

"She better not say 'yes'!"

I smirked.

"I'd love to." I replied quietly. The crowd gaped.

"SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" they all shouted.

Danny wrapped his hand around mine as we passed by the enraged mob. As we walked ahead of them, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them. They gasped.

Suckers.

* * *

**Yes, there ARE 279 girls in Danny's school. It was mentioned in "Shades of Gray" but who cares? I do, apparently...**


	95. Guardian Angel 08

**THE COUNT DOWN BEGINS! STARTING AT FIVE!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #8: Guardian Angel**_

**Character(s): Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

* * *

Nothing will ever be the same again. The world is missing one less person. A very _important_ person.

Why does it _always_ have to be you, Danny? Sam's been crying over a week now thanks to you. Even _I_ shed a few tears at your funeral, dude.

_Tucker…_

"What the-? Who's there?"

_Danny…_

"…Danny?"

_Yeah…_

"Who ever you are, it's not funny! Show yourself!"

_It's me…_

"How am I supposed to know? Get out here!"

_I can't…_

"Why?"

_Ghost…_

"Prove it!"

_..._

…

…

_I'm sorry…_

"Wait, for what? You sacrificed yourself for us. It's not like it's your fault."

_Thanks…_

"Where are you?"

_Here…_

"Don't be playing with me. If I can't see you, I can't see you."

_Where is Sam…?_

"She…hasn't left her house since you…you know. If you're planning to see her, you better do it now. I'm not sure if can bear to see her anymore.

_Why…?_

"She's been devastated after your death. I can't promise you she'll be the same again…"

_Come…_

"What part of 'I can't see you' can you not understand? Wait…what's with the creepy mist? Danny?"

_Can you see me now…?_

"W-what the? Danny? Is that you?"

_I guess so…_

"Aren't you dead?"

_Yes…_

"Um, this is a little creepy. How are you here?"

_Come with me to Sam's…_

"Answer the question."

_Sam…_

"Fine. I'll take you to her if you promise to tell me what's up."

_Promise…_

* * *

**Wow. The content above _really _doesn't qualify as a chapter. Just Tucker talking to Danny...**

**So I'll just continue below. :D**

* * *

"Sam? Are you home?" I asked, hoping she could hear me. A fit of coughing was heard inside. Was she sick?

"Tucker? Is that you?"

_Sam…_

"There's someone here to see you." I concluded. Sam swung the door open so suddenly that I though I would fall off her front porch.

"Sam! I-!" I stopped mid-sentence. Sam didn't look so…good. Her hair was completely messy and some of her make up was smeared on her face, indicating her long hours of crying. The outline of Danny stared at Sam.

_Sam? Is that you…?_

"D-d-d−"

Danny put his intangible hand on her lips and, somehow, silenced her. She wrapped her arms around the floating figure and sobbed loudly

_Shh…_ Danny said, rubbing a hand on her back.

"Alright." I interrupted, clapping my hands. "Can we _please_ get some answers here?"

The ghost sighed.

_I, kinda, struck a deal with the Grim Reaper…_

"You _what_?"

Danny nodded. _He said I could come back to the human realm if I returned as a ghost..._

"S-so," Sam choked through tears, looking down at his body. "You're not real?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said, shaking my hands to stop them from confusing me any more. I looked at Danny. "You _talked_ to the Grim Reaper?"

_Yeah, why…?_

"Two things: One, _how?_ And two: _Why_?"

Danny shrugged. _I really don't know how and two, I wanted to see you guys again._

"A-are you staying for good?" Sam whimpered, hoping it was true. Danny smiled at the both of us.

_Consider me as your guardian angel. I'll stay with you guys if it kills me…!_

"Um, you're already dead." I pointed out. Danny ignored me, clinging harder on to Sam to comfort her. I smiled as tears of joy appeared on her eyes. My eyes were probably doing the same.

I haven't seen or felt this happy in a _long _time.

* * *

**...This chapter was just _dead_ horrible. I'm sorry, but I just...don't like it.**


	96. Stuck 31

**Incredibly short. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #31: Stuck**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, Kwan**

* * *

"Shuddup, Tucker."

"I'm s-sorry guys! This is just too _priceless!_"

Danny and I shared glances. Tucker pulled out a camera before either of us could blink and snapped a picture. I silently wished that the camera lens would fog up in the cold air.

"This is _definitely_ going in the scrapbook!"

I sighed. My tongue was getting tired of getting stuck to this pole and I'm sure Danny felt the same way: Humiliated.

"Caan U pls 'elp uus?" Danny said incoherently. I think what he meant was "Can you please help us?"

"Fine." Tucker pouted as he began to walk off. "I'll be back with a glass of water."

We eyed Tucker until he went out of the park and out of sight.

Great. Now we were stuck at the park, tongues glued to a _pole_. This was definitely going to cause some attention.

"Look Mommy!" a small voice called. Danny and I craned our necks to see a little girl point at us while holding her Mom's hand. "They're stuck!"

The mom followed her finger and widened her eyes.

"So they are! They must be in love!"

_I have never felt so embarrassed in my whole life._

"Daany?" I asked, trying to get his attention. Danny didn't pay too much attention to me but stared into space, smiling as if in a trance.

"DAANY!"

"Huh?" He jumped, turning to look at me. "Wat?"

I lifted a finger to answer, but dropped it.

"Nevar mind. I'll tell u latar."

I'd ask Danny to use his ghost powers but thought against it. Better if we _both_ suffer then just me.

"Hey look! It's Fen-toad and his girl friend!"

Danny groaned loudly as Dash and Kwan passed us, laughing hysterically. "Did the pole interrupt your kiss?"

I held Danny's hand to keep from screaming at them. He squeezed it as hard as he could, but didn't utter a sound. The two jocks soon left us alone again.

"Hey!" Tucker called coming into the scene. "Did I miss anything?"

Racing over to us, he poured a little water on both our tongues, freeing us. Danny jabbed a finger at Tucker and he cringed.

"You don't even know the _half_ of it." He growled, storming off. Tucker looked at me.

"What's gotten into him?"

I shrugged. "I guess he was stuck to that pole longer than expected."

* * *

***jumps on bed***

**Danny Phantom Marathon, Danny Phantom Marathon, Danny Phantom Marathon!**


	97. Forget 92

**My mind is focusing on finishing...along with getting ready for the Danny Phantom Marathon coming up on TV!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #92: Forget**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Vlad Masters/Plasmius**

* * *

I accepted the fact that there was no use struggling. Being trapped in Vlad's mansion for over three years, I'm sure to have gone crazy by now. My hands and legs have been chained to the wall for so long that I was certain that the marks on them were permanent.

I eyed Vlad carefully as he walked around his lab area, ignoring me as if I were a statue. I sighed heavily, which got his attention. I'm pretty sure I was still sane enough to remember how to speak.

"I…surrender." I forced, looking downward to avoid his gaze. As I expected, Vlad spun around to look me and chuckled.

"I knew you would finally see eye to eye with me, Daniel."

I snorted at his comment, staring at his shoes. "Just because I'm giving up, doesn't mean that I'll allow you to be my father!"

The billionaire laughed as he walked up to my chains. I met his eyes.

"You will be joining me soon enough, little badger." He sneered. Turning around, he marched to his lab table and picked up a helmet with a unique green crystal on it. I narrowed my eyes.

What was he planning to do with me?

"Oh!" he exclaimed sarcastically, noticing my gaze. "Are you wondering what this is?"

"Duh." I replied. "Why else would I be looking at it?"

Vlad carried it over to me and held it in front of my face, giving me a closer look. It sorta reminded me of the Fenton Helmet I use for playing 'Doomed'. The green crystal was the only difference.

"So?" I inquired. "What is it supposed to do?"

Vlad, without another word, plopped the helmet on my head and went quickly to the controls at the back of the room.

"You'll see what it does…son." He crackled, pulling a lever. Before I could reply, pain shot up the corners of my brain and rapidly spread across my body. I screamed in agony, but couldn't see Vlad's expression since I was forcing my eyes shut to bear it.

No amount of screaming could ease the pain across my body. It felt as if someone hit my skull with a mallet and getting run over by a car at the same time. I could feel sweat beading up on my forehead and even my hands were desperately tring to reach for it, momentarily forgetting that I was bounded to the wall behind me.

Blackness filled my world and I dropped my head in defeat…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly. As my vision began to clear, an old man was standing before me.

"…Daniel?" he asked worriedly. Was he talking to me?

"Am I…Daniel?" I asked him. The man smiled wickedly.

"It worked." He laughed. The noise echoed loudly across the room and rang in my ears. I interrupted his glorious moment.

"Um…who are you?" I inquired. He struck me with a look of I-can't-believe-you-actually-said-that look.

"Your father." He replied, smiling warmly.

* * *

**Ooo! I might use this as another one of my future fics! *rubs hands together***

**Heheh!**


	98. The Key 84

**OMG I'M ALL SO HYPER CUZ I JUST WATCHED A FULL MARATHON OF DANNY PHANTOM! *screams***

**AND I ALSO HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL I'M DONE! SQUEEEEEEE!**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #84: The Key**_

**Character(s): Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Phantom**

* * *

"Nice try, Phantom." I teased, waving a finger at him. "But you can't trick me _that_ easily. The cage is voice activated."

The ghost sighed in defeat as I sneered. Looks like _I _won this round.

"So…I suppose that you'll not reconsider freeing me?"

"Not in a million years."

There was a moment of silence when I noticed the Phantom smirking. I narrowed my eyes. What's he up to?

"Um…if I'm allowed…" he asked, rubbing his neck. "Can I get some food or something?"

Food?

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" I hissed. "Everyone knows ghosts don't-!"

A rumble from his stomach caused me to shut my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were saying?"

I grumbled, but didn't reply. Marching my way out of the room, I went into the kitchen and heated up a few leftovers from last night. I returned downstairs with a tray in my hands.

"This is why I hate you." I murmured, placing the tray beside the cage. He reached out hungrily and grabbed a piece. Grossed out with his eating, I turned away. Seriously, what kind of ghost _was_ he? Eating isn't a ghost habit…was it?

"Doo U hav a napckin?" he asked with his mouth full. A napkin? Irritated by his behavior, I handed him one. What else could he want?

"Is there water?"

"A bag of chips?"

"Juice?"

"Ice cream?"

"Milk?

I gave him every single thing he requested. How much can he _eat_? I only had so much food! Right before he could open his mouth again, I jabbed a finger into his chest.

"_Oh no, you don't!_" I roared. _"You're not getting else from me, you freeloader!_ YOU'RE LUCKY THIS CAGE ISN'T OPEN OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

The Phantom whistled suspiciously. What was up with him?

"Voice activation accepted. Now opening…"

My eyes widened in realization as the cage doors opened. He flew out playfully and up to the ceiling beyond my reach.

"Thanks for being my key!" he thanked, going intangible and leaving me in despair.

"PHANTOM!"

* * *

**Gotta write, gotta write, gotta write...**


	99. Graduation 79

**Just one more and I'm finished! Who wouldn't take the time to finish up the last chapter?**

* * *

_**Challenge Topic #79: Graduation**_

**Character(s): Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley**

* * *

I knocked on the doors of Danny's house nervously. My heart rate quickly returned to normal when I realized that Tucker answered.

"Hey, Sam!" He greeted cheerfully. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Tucker?" I questioned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get here."

Not wasting another moment, he stepped out of the way to let me inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton haven't come back from their vacation yet. Danny said that the spare key was under his door, so I walked on in."

Getting my hopes up, I looked at Tucker with pleading eyes.

"Did you ask about the graduation party?"

Tucker shook his head. "Like I said, I was waiting for you to show up first. That's _your_ job."

Going into the kitchen, I descended my way into the lab with Tucker following close behind. I gave him a nod and walked over to the power button, opening the doors to the portal. As we expected, Danny flew into the room, unchanged as ever.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "What's up?"

Tucker nudged me and I gave him a dirty look before replying to Danny.

"Um…Danny?" I asked through clattering teeth. "I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

"Yeah?"

"Well…" I began. The fourteen year old stared at me with intent eyes. "I'd like you to come to the high school graduation party at Casper."

Danny gave me a confused look. "Huh?"

"We have food," Tucker added. "And games and stuff! We just wanted you to come celebrate-!"

"Sorry guys." He interrupted. "You know I can't do that."

My heart sank as anticipated.

Danny hasn't been aging since the day he got his ghost powers. The three of us realized this back in junior year when he seemed to be smaller than the rest of the group. Unsure of what to do next, Tucker and I faked Danny's death to keep him from being exposed, causing him to live in the Ghost Zone to hide. He only came out during day and night patrols as Danny Phantom.

He can't just walk out into the open as Fenton without drawing attention about his death. Going out as Phantom would have fangirls jumping on him every instant.

"We know you can't, Danny." Tucker reasoned. "But it's our last year in high school."

"Tucker." Danny said sternly. "I am not going. Period."

The two began arguing as I fixed up an answer in my head.

"Please Danny?" I begged, stopping the quarrel. "Tucker and I are going to be off to college and…we might not see you again…"

Danny's expression calmed, but didn't seem to want to answer. He only shook his head. Dropping my gaze, Tucker pulled on my hand.

"Let's go, Sam. It's no use asking him if he says no."

I reluctantly followed him.

"Sorry for wasting your time, Danny." I almost whispered. "I just thought that you might have the heart to come…"

* * *

Sitting in my seat sadly, I played with the straw that was in my soda and sighed. I was stupid to even ask. Why did I waste my time if I knew he was going to refuse?

_BAM!  
_

The music stopped as everyone looked up to see who was at the front door. There were too many people blocking the door to see who it was, so I didn't bother glancing upward. It was probably Paulina and Dash, stealing the show yet again.

"Is that…?"

"How in the…?"

"Is it a ghost…?"

My brain clicked at the word 'ghost'. Standing up from my seat, I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. There, at the corner of the room, stood Daniel James Fenton, all dressed up in the same get up as he was back in freshmen year.

"Um…does anyone here know where Sam Manson is?" he asked, rubbing his neck. The crowd parted into a gateway, revealing me. He strolled on over to my side and handed me a bouquet of flowers he was hiding behind his back.

"Y-y-you came?" were the words I uttered out of my surprise. He gave me a warm smile.

"Just like old times, huh?" he laughed, offering a hand.

* * *

**Sheesh, Danny. Don't leave a girl hanging like that!**


	100. Endings 13

**Now, folks, it's time to read the final chapter of this challenge! YESH! I FEELS LIKE I WON A MILLION BUCKS!**

**I purposely planned to end it at "Endings" beause it made sense. I also wanted to end it a little like the original Phantom Planet (I watched the ending during the marathon)**

**Heh, well I hope you enjoyed my hard effort on this challenge! Remember to vote on my poll! I have two votes that are still tied and I need someone to break that, please!**

* * *

**A few hours after PP**

_**Challenge Topic #13: Endings**_

**Character(s): Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson**

* * *

As Sam and I stared at the whole of Amity Park, I couldn't help but think about the ending of this story. Is it truly the ending?

Well... it seems to be just the beginning for Sam and I, now that we are the official couple that the world accepts. I couldn't have wished for a better ending (Sorry Desiree).

Neither of us spoke a word as the sun faded from view and into nightfall.

I guess this concludes a number of things, with the day ending, first off. The moon was instantly spotted in the sky, showing off the memories of day. I saved the world, Tucker became mayor, Vlad was taken care of, the world knows my secret, and, most importantly, I got the girl I loved.

Sam stirred beside me and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers as I watched the stars begin to slowly glisten. They somehow seemed a bit different, but I didn't care. They were still as beautiful as I remembered.

Lifting a hand off the ground, I pointed to one star and connected it with another one closer by. It was a game I use to play back in elementary. I'd trace the stars and arrange them into any shape I wanted. When I finished, I dropped my hand and smiled warmly.

"Hey Danny." Sam spoke softly. "Is it me, or are the stars in the shape of you?"

Looking upward once more, I widened my eyes slightly at the sight. It _did_ look like me.

"You're right." I chuckled. "They seem to catch my image."

Sam and I laughed out loud as they glistened brighter. Sam yawned loudly as she snuggled closer.

"Good night, hero." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly. Following her example, I hugged her shoulder and shut my eyes.

This was the end of the old and the beginning of the new.

* * *

**A short paragraph with a cliche ending isn't exactly the best way to end this, but I hope bluegoo2 is pleased with this!**

**Thanks to *takes big breath***

**4321rayray, ****Likes2Laugh, ****Skatoonyfan1234, ****Victoria the awesomely great, ****Forever Spinelli, ****Aunna, ****Anemonea, ****Ry22, ****Codiak, ****ImNoHeroImTheVillian, ****Kokou, ****GhostDog401, ****EmberMclain13, ****Arietta Fenton-Phantom, ****Hiril Elfwraith, ****2Belle26, ****book phan44, ****CatchingWind, ****Frostphantom, ****Clockwork Soul, ColorLikeWhoa, hi, stormygirl335, Jessica 01, DarkMousyRulezAll, Danny Phantom Phanatic, daniphantom149, Anonymous, Burton's Disney Princess, and saphireswimming.**

**Whoa. Now my head is spinning. *clutches head***

**I'll see you guys later! And vote on my poll, please!**


End file.
